2 is Better
by Cassy-Kay
Summary: What happens when two twins switch places? Nikita is doing her best pretend to be Natalie and doesn't need a overly happy werewolf confusing things. Second story in my Perfection series, don't have to read Mirrors to read! Seth/OC imprint story.
1. A twin in need

**PLEASE READ:**

**New story! How exciting! This story leaves off right where Mirror's will finish, the second chapter will overlap with the last chapter of Mirrors, but you don't have to read Mirrors to follow this story. This story takes place in my Perfection world along with Break You Hard (Kim/Jared story) and Mirrors (Embry/OC story).**

**If you are a fan of Mirrors then don't worry, you will still see Ariana and Embry in this story but the focus won't be on them.**

**I am thinking I will be updating this story twice a month, I really want to focus on the writing with this story and making the chapters better, longer, and more grammatically correct than my other stories. If you have been with me since I first started writing then let me know what you think of my writing...I feel like I have improved SO much, so let me know what you think.**

**If you have any questions about what exactly is going on then please message me or ask in a review, I will make sure to get back to you!**

**Also, if you plan on reading this without reading Mirrors then leave a review telling me and I'll PM you a summary of everything you would have to know about Mirrors to make this story a little easier.**

**Thank you for checking out my story, I think this is a different story and I haven't seen any story on here like this so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Make sure to review, alert, favorite, all that jazz. I really appreciate it! XX. Cass**

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

"I have some of my clothes in my duffle but everything else is in my closet, good thing we're the same size...you can wear whatever you like! Sometimes I wear my hair curly and sometimes I wear it straight so it doesn't really matter how you style it. All my makeup is on my vanity. I usually wear brown or black eyeliner and mascara but sometimes I wear fun colors or something. No one will notice if you wear something different than I usually do.

"You have my laptop password, my entire life is on that thing. When in doubt, look on facebook, I'm friends with practically every single person in La Push so if you get stuck, resort to that. You've already studied my closest friend's pictures and I've told you about them but you might not know everyones name, if you forget just pretend you didn't…" Natalie trailed off and I blinked a few times.

"I'm not going too fast, am I?" She asked. I opened my mouth but she continued. "Good! Mom and Dad are at work until six-ish so you will have time to explore the house and surroundings before they get back. Ava has lacrosse until eight-thirty so you won't have to meet our annoying little sister until then."

"_Your _little sister." I pointed out, speaking up for the first time. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in an awkward way since she was trying to balance the big duffle bag she was carrying.

"Nikita, Nikita, Nikita." She tsked. _Full name. _"She's _our_ little sister because she's_ my_ little sister and you're _my_ twin sister." I bit my lip still not sure how we were going to pull this off. "We need to find out what happened all those years ago. Don't you want to meet her?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled, uncrossing her arms and patting one of mine soothingly.

"Everything is going to work out just fine and when I get back we'll tell everyone and it will be perfect. I promise." She insisted. I nodded my head and sighed again, still not sure how we were going to pull this off.

_"Train to Los Angeles will be departing in five minutes."_

Any confidence I had before that went away in an instant. I couldn't do this. I couldn't pretend to be someone I wasn't, I couldn't pretend to be someone else. My heart was hammering so loudly that I am positive the other people in the busy train station could hear it.

"It's going to be okay, Nikki. Don't panic, I'll be back before you know it and everything will be fine." She soothed. I closed my eyes and nodded again, I couldn't even find my voice to talk to her and answer her. "This is for you." I opened my eyes and accepted the hard-covered sketch pad and small wrapped box from her. "The sketch pad has detailed descriptions of all the people I see on a daily basis, codes for my house, and passwords for anything you might need to get into. I also have my school schedule and gave an _extremely _detailed description of where each class is, where I sit, and who is in the class. Everything you might need to know will be in here."

"Wow, I guess you've been planning this for a while." I mumbled. She giggled softly.

"Ever since I found out you existed." She clasped one of my hands in hers. "I'm going to find our mother and when that is over with, you are going to live with me and we can make up for all the lost time."

"You really think this will work?" I asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Of course." She scoffed as if I had no right to doubt her brilliant plan. "The box is a present for you and you can open it later." I fumbled with the box for a moment before managing to put it in my large purse...well, it was really Natalie's large purse but she insisted that I needed to have it since she carried it almost everywhere. "This is my phone." She handed over the shiny white iPhone. "Everyone's in there so if you need to get in touch with someone then feel free to text away. My twitter and facebook is hooked in and you will probably need to update those every so often so people don't get suspicious and wonder why I've dropped off the face of the technological earth." I blinked and fumbled with the fancy phone. "There is also a contact under Nikita which is a phone number you can reach me at." She showed me a phone of hers that, I'm guessing, was her old one. "Here's the keys to my baby, don't let anything happen to her." She regretfully handed me the keys to her car, which she had told me was named Ashley after Ashley Olsen.

"I won't." I promised, swinging the keys between my fingers.

_"Train to Los Angeles will be departing momentarily."_

"I'll miss my train if I don't go now." She said, shooting me a smile. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Be careful and call me everyday and don't do anything stupid and if I need you, you have to come back." I told her before pulling away. She nodded her head, her dark brown curls moving wildly around.

"Bye Nikita."

"Bye Natalie."

* * *

><p>After everything my sister had told me, she had forgotten to mention where she parked her car. I wandered around for a good ten minutes outside of the train station, clicking the unlock button, before finding her car. It was a shiny, gray pissat and I instantly got excited that I would be the one driving it.<p>

"Well, Ashley, I'm Nikita or you can call me Nikki I guess. I'll be your owner for now until Natalie gets back but you can't tell anyone that I'm not Natalie or else we will both get in big trouble and they might send me back to foster care." The car didn't say anything but a guy walking past me gave me a weird look, probably questioning my sanity. I slipped into the drivers seat and turned the car on, preparing for the drive to my home-for-now, La Push. I tapped 'go home' on the navigation system before pulling out of my spot and taking off, out of the large parking lot and down the road.

_How did I get into this mess?_ I had been asking myself that question a lot lately. I had always been content in the foster system, it definitely wasn't preferable and getting moved around a lot was hard but I had never known any better so I was never disappointed by what life threw at me. Up until a month ago, I had no intention of figuring out where I came from and who my real parents were...that was until Natalie came along.

Apparently she had been doing research behind her adoptive-parent's backs, trying to figure out where she was from and who her real parents were. She hadn't figured that out but she had found out that she had a twin sister, me. We had both been put into foster care at a young age but she had gotten adopted by a nice family that lived in La Push, Washington. We wouldn't have even known that the other existed if she hadn't dug deep enough. She had found me on facebook and after exchanging messages back and forth for about a week, our friendship moved to talking on the phone and finally skyping. It was creepy how identical we were, we had yet to find one difference in our images and even our voices were almost exactly the same.

We had talked about meeting and doing all the things that real twin sisters did like shopping and finishing each other's sentences. I wasn't sure if that would ever happen but apparently Natalie had been planning something from the start. She wanted more information on our family and had found the foster home we had both started in, she was determined to find out what had really happened and to get the whole story. Her adoptive-parents weren't that supportive of her finding out about her past so she hadn't told them what she was doing, she hadn't even told them about me. She told me that they wouldn't understand and that this was just something she had to do.

This is where I fit into the plan. She wanted us to switch places while she figured everything out. I was skeptical at first, insisting that it wouldn't work but she was so confident it would work, that I started to believe it would. She promised it would only be a few days, a week tops so I didn't see the harm in living the good life for a little while. That was why I took a bus from my home in Salem, Oregon to Seattle, Washington. The family I was staying with was behind on their monthly bills so I knew they wouldn't call and report me missing, since that meant they would lose their money from the government.

The plan seemed simple enough and that was what I told myself as I drove down the highway, making sure to take calming breaths as I drove. I could do this. I could be Natalie. We were twins, that meant I would be able to channel her inner self when I needed too...right? I stepped on the gas a little more, pushing seventy-five.

After all, I had a fake family to meet.

* * *

><p>I finally reached La Push just after five-o'clock. I had researched the Quileute tribe and looked at pictures of La Push beforehand but it was so much more beautiful in person. I pulled into the driveway of a medium size sky-blue house. It looked exactly like it did in the pictures and I knew which key on her keyring would open the big white front door. I took a deep breath before grabbing the purse, book, and small bag of personal things I had brought before getting out of the car.<p>

"Natalie, dear!" Someone called from behind. I spun around and sent a wave at Nat's neighbor who was watering flowers across the street. I wondered why she was watering them...didn't it rain all the time here?

"Hi." I answered in my clearest and hopefully most Natalie-ist voice.

"I wanted to know if you could babysit on Thursday, you know how much the boys love you." She said in an overly cheerful voice. _Was I free on Thursday?_ Sure I was, but the real question was if Natalie was free.

"Uhh...I'm not sure if I'm free...how about I stop over later and let you know." I told her. She nodded her head.

"Okay, Hun, have a good rest of your night." I can't do this. I can't do this. I smiled and gave one last wave before rushing to the safe house that was Natalie's _empty _home. I finally managed to get the door open and quickly shut it behind me. I didn't even know that lady's name. I didn't even know that Natalie babysat. How was I supposed to walk around and pretend to be her when I hardly know anything about her?

The inside of the Khan household was exactly as I had imagined it. Well, more like exactly how Natalie had told me it would look. I felt like I had already been here before and knew where everything was. I brought my things up the stairs and walked down the hallway to the room I would be staying in for however long I was here for.

Natalie's room was beautiful. Two of the walls were a cream color while the other two were a bright pink. She had a white bed and matching nightstand tables on either side. She had a desk with her prized laptop sitting on it and a door off to the right that led to her closet. My bed, my nightstand tables, my desk, my laptop, my closet. For now anyway. I could get used to living like this, but I couldn't, I might be gone in a few days for all I knew.

I put my bag on the desk chair and decided I should do some exploring. I went from room to room, looking at everything and figuring out where everything went. I was growing more excited and more nervous as it got closer to the time when my fake parents would be home. _Would they like me? Would they know I wasn't Natalie?_

Natalie had told me that she was pretty sure that they didn't know I existed so they wouldn't have any reason to think someone could be pretending to be her. I hoped she was right. After exploring for a little I decided to take a break and look at the sketch book Natalie had left me. There was extremely detailed descriptions of everything just like she had said. Natalie had printed out facebook pictures of the people she went to school with and written things I should know about them. I studied everything until I heard the front door open downstairs. I paused for two long seconds before stashing the book behind the pillow I was leaning on and dashing out of Natalie's room.

"Natty? Honey?" A female voice called from downstairs. I breathed in a shaky breath. I can do this.

"Up here, m-mom." I stuttered out softly, the name feeling weird coming from my mouth. "Up here!" I spoke up more clearly in my best Natalie voice. Natalie's mother, Kristen, came to the bottom of the stairs and smiled up at me. She was even more wonderful than in the pictures I had seen. I had never had a permanent mother, especially one that I could call mom. She obviously didn't know what a big deal this moment was to me so she continued on talking.

"Hey Sweetie. Grab your shoes, we're meeting your father at the diner for dinner. We'll head over to Ava's game after. Sound good?" She asked. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice and headed back into the bedroom, grabbing the large purse and putting on a pair of black UGGs that were sitting near Natalie's door. I headed down the stairs, jumping from a couple steps before the ground.

"Careful." Kristen scolded. I smiled at her and she opened the front door, letting me walk ahead of her to the car. I watched out the window as she drove down the street towards La Push's little diner, I need to remember where this was so I could get here in the future because Natalie would most definitely know where this diner was.

And right now, I was Natalie.

* * *

><p>I stayed quiet for most of dinner, just observing my new parents. I had a book with tons of information about them but that really didn't tell me who they were. I knew their name's were Kristen and Scott and that they had the bedroom at the end of the hall, but I didn't know what their favorite foods were or how they met. I hoped I would eventually learn these things about them…<p>

After dinner we drove to the small neighboring town of Forks to go to Ava's lacrosse game. I sat on the cold metal bleachers, drumming my fingers against the linoleum and humming softly to myself. I didn't know anyone here. A few of their pictures were vaguely familiar but other than that, I couldn't tell you a single one of their names. I had learned half way into the game that Ava's number was 12 so I made sure to cheer her on at the appropriate times, hoping I was acting like Natalie.

_Did Natalie go to her sister's games? Did she cheer from the stands? Did she sit near her parents instead of with her friends?_

Well, she did now.

I watched as a girl and a boy walked, hand in hand, in front of the bleachers I was sitting on. They were both tan and beautiful. The boy was taller than her but they were still both tall, he was leaned down a little and whispering in her ear causing her to smirk. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist making her smile up at him. They looked Quileute. I wonder if Natalie knew them...she probably did.

_I really need to study that book some more before school tomorrow…_

The girl caught my eye as she walked by and tilted her head to the side for a second. I was a little embarrassed to have been caught starring but I couldn't bring myself to look away. She held my gaze as she continued walking and her smirk become a little more prominent. She wiggled her fingers at me and I was quick to send a little wave back to her.

I snapped out of my trance as the spectators cheered for the Forks/La Push team that had just scored the winning goal. I glanced back to where the two tan people had last been but no one was there.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hellooo<em>." My twin drawled from the other end of the phone. "Natalie!" I whisper yelled, relief washing through me. She hadn't been picking up her phone and, of course, I had been expecting the worse. "Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you _forever, _I thought you were dead!" I did my best to keep my voice down since Ava and the Khan parents were in the house. She laughed, obviously not bothered by how concerned I was.

"Oh Nikki, I'm fine. I got into the city a few hours ago, then I was getting dinner. Did you know they have Chinese food _everywhere_? I love Chinese food but the only place you can get it is Port Angeles. Sesame chicken is my favorite. Do you like Chinese food because if you do then we-"

"Nat." I interrupted. "Focus." _How was she not freaking out right now? _She was in a new city, all alone, and I was pretending to be her. I was dying and I hadn't even started school yet. Oh boy, _school._

"Er...right...sorry." She muttered. "I checked into this little motel, I'll head out to follow my leads tomorrow." I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"Natalie, I get this is a big deal and everything and I want this just as much as you do but I need to know that you have my back. I don't know you that well but I am trusting you with something monumental here. Don't let me fail and screw up. I want everything to end well but if it doesn't, you'll still be there for me...right?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Oh, Nikki." She sighed. "Of course I will always be there, we're sisters, and it will work out." She always sounded so confident when she talked about this, it made me want to believe her so badly.

"We write our own destiny. We become what we do." She told me in her best, wise voice.

"Huh?" I asked, not really sure where she was taking this conversation. She giggled softly and I could hear the crinkle of a wrapper.

"I don't know, that was what my fortune cookie said, I thought it might help." Well, it didn't, but it made me smile a little...and become incredibly confused.

"Okay, Nat, thanks."

"Good luck tomorrow, you'll do great, I know you will." She promised. I nodded my head and fiddled with the edge of her pillowcase. She was definitely the more confident twin...or at least the one who knew how to get what she wanted. "Oh, and you have a history test first period! Love you! Bye!" My mouth dropped. I had a history test tomorrow? But I hadn't studied! I took another big breath.

_That's okay. _

_I _didn't have a history test tomorrow, _Natalie _did. There was nothing to worry about.

After all, if we really become what we do like the fortune cookie says, then I would be Natalie and Natalie _didn't _usually study. So basically, that Chinese mumbo-jumbo was telling me not to study because it was my destiny to be Natalie for a few days.

Yeah...that sounded about right…

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter! I am really excited about this story! The next chapter takes place during the last chapter of Mirrors with a slight overlapping. There is still two or three more chapters of Mirrors but I was SO excited about this story that I just had to post it, and I know it won't spoil Mirrors for you.(:<strong>

**I hope you guys like this idea because I am having a lot of fun writing with Natalie and Nikita...wait till you meet Nikita's wolf, oh boy, I am looking forward to it for you guys! Please review so I know what you guys think! &If you want the summary of Mirrors, let me know!**


	2. Let's play pretend

**Thank you for all the reviews! And to all of you who also checked out Mirrors! Reminder: If you didn't/don't plan on reading Mirrors then leave a review letting me know and I'll send you a summary. It's about 4,000 words and will tell you EVERYTHING you need to know about the story.(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita<strong>

I stayed up late studying the book of people. I couldn't make a mistake, I had to know everything. Because of this, I woke up later than I usually do but apparently, it was still early for Natalie. The clock said 5:35. I usually woke up around five and went for a run but something told me that Natalie didn't do that. I just laid in bed until the beeping of her alarm went off at 6:00. I sighed and got out of bed, ready to start my first official day of being Natalie.

After a hot shower and blow drying my hair, I still didn't feel ready. I quizzed myself on my schedule and where I sat in each class while doing my makeup. I had to do everything perfectly or else someone would catch on and I would be sent away from La Push forever. I couldn't have that. I walked down the stairs, Natalie's favorite pair of black skinny jeans on, a killer pair of boots that I never would have dreamed of owning, a grey zip-up sweatshirt, and a leather vest over it. Nat had taken it upon herself to leave a full outfit laid out for me in her walk in closet. I figured the least I could do was wear it.

"Hey Baby, you're ready on time." Natalie's mom observed. _Crap, of course Natalie was never on time for things… _I laughed nervously, grabbing a bagel and popping it in the toaster.

"Um, yeah, didn't straighten my hair." I answered. That sounded like a good enough excuse for me… She smiled at me and resumed the task she was doing at the counter.

"Anything exciting going on today?" She asked. I shrugged. I honestly wasn't really sure.

"I have a history test." I answered nonchalantly. The bagel popped from the toaster and I pulled it out, putting it on a plate, and doing my best not to burn myself.

"Oh, really? Did you study?" She asked. I stopped for a moment. The Nikita inside of me was panicking and wanting to pull out her history book to study until she would ace the test, but the Natalie in me was just concerned with having the correct cream cheese to bagel ratio for her breakfast.

"Nope." I answered, popping my P. Kristen sighed and sent me a disapproving look.

"Just...just try to pass this time." She answered. I couldn't imagine failing something, especially multiple times, but of course I wasn't me, I was Natalie, so I just sent my mom a smirk and shoved a piece of bagel in my mouth.

"I've got to go or I'm gonna be late." I reminded her, grabbing my purse from the table and the car keys from the key rack. I had shoved the black notebook between a few of my other books and headed towards the door.

"Don't forget your lunch!" Kristen called, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around and headed back into the kitchen. She held up a lunchbox. She had packed me a lunch. I couldn't remember the last time someone made me a lunch, especially when not being asked. I usually had the crappy state-provided lunches at my schools but of course Natalie wouldn't have that. She'd have a nice homemade lunch or she would be given money to buy.

"Thanks Mom." I said, surprising both of us by giving her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Oh, you're welcome Baby." She said softly. I pulled back and grabbed the lunch. "And don't worry about the history test." She called as I headed back towards the door. "If you don't do well then it's okay, theres always next time." She was supportive and loving and made homemade lunches. For some reason this made me want to cry.

"Morning Ashley." I greeted Natalie's car. Of course she didn't answer, but either way I unlocked her and got in the drivers seat. I put my books on the passenger seat and fumbled through the purse for Natalie's signature sunglasses. I remembered reading a note somewhere saying that she always, _always _wore her sunglasses. I paused when my hand came across a box. After putting it in my bag yesterday, I had forgotten to open it. I pulled the green ribbons off of the box and lifted the lid.

_N - Best friend, sister bracelets. I have one too. Don't panic, you'll be great - N_

I smiled down at the silver bracelet, it had xoxo carved into the outside and on the inside was my name, my _real _name. I happily put it on, hid the package and note in the glove compartment, and found the sunglasses. I was ready for everything this day would throuw at me, except a history test, but that was okay because _there's always next time._

* * *

><p>I pulled into the parking lot of La Push High School. It was smaller than most of the schools I had been to but that made me wonder if maybe that would help me get around easier. I hoped so. I grabbed my books, except for the black notebook, which also went in the glove compartment, and stepped out of the car. I held my head high, popped my hip, and strutted towards the school just like I imagined Natalie doing. A few people smiled and said hello to me, I was quick to return waves and smiles, and even got brave telling Jessica, who sat next to me in English, that her top was "<em>so, totally hot". <em>

I continued past a group of incredibly hot guys. They had their own page in Natalie's book with the title: _He-Men Hotties. _She had their names listed but I honestly couldn't tell the difference between them. I gave one boy on the end a once-over, he was arguably the cutest out of all of them and I wondered if that was Jake. On the He-Men Hotties page there was a big star drawn by Natalie saying that Jake was the hottest and that I wasn't allowed to flirt with him. He glanced in my direction but I knew there was no way he could see me checking him out, I still had my glasses on, effectively covering my eyes. It would look like I was just glancing over at him or possibly looking behind him. Still, he tilted his head to the side, before sending me a slight wave. My cheeks heated up, knowing I had been caught, but instead of panicking, I did the Natalie thing and sent him a smirk before wiggling my fingers in his direction. I turned away, almost to front doors of the school.

"Nat!" A voice called. I pulled my glasses off and turned towards the voice. It was one of Natalie's two best friends: Spencer. She rushed over to give me a hug.

"Hey Spence!" I called in a cheery voice. She followed me into the school. "How was your weekend?"

"It would have been way better if my best friend hadn't been completely MIA the whole time." She accused, bumping her hip with mine. I giggled.

"Saw-ry!" I said, rolling my eyes. "You know I had family stuff on Saturday and I had to do some Christmas shopping yesterday. If you were with me then you would have known what I got you!" That was the excuse Natalie had given me.

"Yeah, yeah." She huffed. "My present better be fantastic then." I ignored her, I didn't really want to lie anymore than necessary, but I'm sure whatever Natalie will get her will be fantastic…

"Natalie!" A voice squealed. A typical, Quileute looking girl power walked towards me. She was short but had heals on, making her taller than some others. She gave me a hug. This was Natalie's second best friend.

"Hey Dakota." I answered, giving her a warm hug back.

"I had to hang out with Spencer all weekend, it was absolutely tragic." She complained in mock fun. She snatched my hand and swung it between us.

"Oh shut up, Kota, you love me!" Spencer bickered. I rolled my eyes at Natalie's two best friends, _I wonder if all four of us could be friends one day?_ I scanned the numbers on the lockers as I walked past. _179, 179, 179. _I spotted it and veered off to get my stuff for my classes. The girls continued talking but I froze. _What was my locker combination? _I know I knew it...I had studied it for a while, it was one of the first things I learned about Natalie. I was having a mind blank and couldn't remember.

"Four, thirty-six, twenty-two." Dakota reminded me, leaning up against the locker next to mine. She shook her head in disapproval and I thanked the heavens for her being Natalie's friend. "You think by now you would know the combo, but you forget it, like, twice a week." She insisted. I giggled and turned the lock the correct ways. "I worry about you." She mocked, making a face. I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed my history notebook for first period.

"Dakota, you're blocking my locker." A friendly and only slightly-annoyed sounding voice spoke from behind me. Dakota laughed a loud, tinkling laugh.

"Oh Seth, we go through this every morning. You should know by now that I won't be leaving until Natalie has her things for the day." She answered, staying put, leaning against his locker. Poor Seth.

"Sorry Seth." I answered into my locker. "I have my stuff, come on Dakota." I shut my locker and grabbed my new best friend's arm so that the boy could get his stuff. "Later." I called, thinking Natalie was probably friends with him if they saw each other everyday.

"Aw, seriously Nat? You always let me annoy him a little bit longer." She pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not nice to block someone's locker." I chided. There was a boy at my school in Salem that always blocked my locker since he was too busy making out with his girlfriend, it was always so annoying. Besides, maybe this Seth guy is pretending to be his long lost twin and not having a good morning. Dakota rolled her eyes. "Spencer!" I sang as Dakota and I walked past her. She was flirting with Cole Murphy, a boy in the year ahead of us, just as I knew she would. Apparently this happened almost every morning. Spencer was one of those girls that guys loved to look at and flirt with but didn't usually date. According to Natalie though, she was completely fine with that.

"Coming!" She trilled. "Bye Cole!" She skipped, catching up with us easily. Dakota waved goodbye before heading into her homeroom classroom. Luckily Spencer was in my homeroom and was leading me there without even realizing it. "I think Cole may really like me." She mused. "I mean, now that Ariana is with Embry and there, like, in love or something. He's given up on her I think." She glanced over at me expectantly.

"Totally!" I responded, being as enthusiastic as possible. "He'd be lucky to have you." Even _I _knew that Cole wasn't going to actually date her, and I had only read a little about him in Natalie's wondrous book of all things La Push.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded encouragingly like any best friend would. She continued chatting happily as she lead us to homeroom and then to the small table we shared. I held my breath as the homeroom teacher, Mr. Endler, scanned the room to see who was absent. I half expected him to look at me and accuse me of impersonation, but after a brief glance at Spencer and me, he moved on to the next table. "Nat. Natalie!" Her voice called me back to the present. My eyes snapped to Spencer's annoyed looking face. "Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?" She asked.

"Er...yeah. Cole, dating, boys, shopping." I recited. She sighed over dramatically because that was exactly what she had been talking about, not that I knew...it was just a very educated guess. "Sorry, I just have a history test first period that I didn't study for." I admitted. Well, that was part of it…

"Don't you _have _to pass that in order to pass for the semester?" She asked worriedly. My face paled. Didn't she get it? _I had no idea!_ I dropped my head to the desk. "Aw, it will be okay, Honey." She soothed, patting my back in comfort.

And who knew, maybe it would be. Maybe Natalie would be back home in a few days and maybe Kristen and Scott would want me to stay and maybe I'd get to go to school as Nikita and not have to worry about failing.

That would be nice.

Of course, it could all go horribly wrong and I could fail.

* * *

><p><em>Crap.<em>

I rushed to my locker. _What was the combination? What was the combination!_ I drummed my nails against the metal. I was already late and I had no idea where I was going and I couldn't even remember the stupid locker combination.

"Four, thirty-six, twenty-two." A voice next to me reminded me. I breathed out in relief. "Your friends say it so much I feel like I know it better than mine." It was Seth, the boy whose locker Dakota constantly blocked.

"Thanks so much...I just spaced and I failed a history test and I'm going to fail out of the class and apparently I have an English paper due tomorrow that I didn't know about. Oh, and speaking of English, this girl who sits behind me was being super annoying and rude and is so totally scary, I don't even know what I did to her and then this guy who sits next to her, Jake or something, he's one of the He-Men Hotties or whatever, he was staring at me all weird and I wanted to ask if I had something on my face but I know I didn't. I checked and I didn't. _And,_ I don't even know what class I'm going to next because it's a horrible, horrible day." I breathed out. It had grown very quiet next to me and I wondered if maybe Seth had walked away. I glanced down to the ground, I could see a pair of feet just inches from mine.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about Dakota blocking your locker this morning...that wasn't very nice." I added. "And I'm sorry for giving you my life story." I glanced away from my now open locker to look at Seth and sucked in a breath to hide my stifled gasp. It was the hot boy from across the parking lot this morning who was most definitely part of the He-Men Hotties. I felt my cheeks heat up and his eyes widened as he stared back at me. "Sorry." I muttered again before breaking my gaze from his and looking back at my locker. It wasn't even lunch and I had already humiliated myself in front of an incredibly hot guy. I continued to quickly gather my books and supplies for Geometry. The boy stayed quiet and I tried to pretend that hadn't just happened.

"H-hey, um, Natalie?" Seth cleared his throat. "Are...are you okay?" No one had asked me that today, granted no one knew just how stressful this day was for me but it was easy to tell I was panicking. Even my own sister hadn't called or texted to ask how I was or if I was okay. The simple and seemingly meaningless question was easily the nicest part of my day. I sighed and shut the locker before facing Seth again. Part of me wanted to give him a smile and say I was fine but something inside of me decided those answers weren't acceptable. Looking up into Seth's beautiful, brown, innocent eyes; I decided he deserved the truth.

"No. Not really, but thanks for asking." I told him honestly. He looked kind of worried but I quirked a small smile and he quickly mimicked it.

"Oh...well I hope the rest of your day gets better. If it makes you feel any better, Leah drew on me with magic marker last night and I had to get up at four to scrub off a marker mustache." He admitted. I burst into a loud round of giggles and his face lit up. I wasn't sure who Leah was, _maybe his sister_, but I decided I would never want to get on her bad side.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh but that's funny and did kinda make my day a little better." I said, smiling up at him. He was so...cute. I wondered why there wasn't more notes in Natalie's book about him. He grinned back at me in a very boyish way for someone so tall and muscular.

"Good, that was the point." He reached out and nudged the math book I was carrying so he could see what it said. "Math? Come on, I'll walk you." He insisted. I didn't bother pointing out that he was holding History books which meant he was going in the complete opposite direction as me or that he really didn't have to walk me since the bell had already rung, making both of us late. I didn't point out either of these because, lets face it, it was a horrible day...that might have just gotten a bit better. I just nodded my head and followed him down the hallway, close to his side, because he was a hot guy walking me to class and he made me laugh and now that he had pointed it out, I could see a slight trace of marker under his nose...oh, and because I didn't exactly know where the math wing was. That was definitely a big factor in letting Seth walk me to class.

* * *

><p>"That pop quiz was <em>so <em>hard." Regan Cunningham complained as we walked down the hallway. According to my notes, Regan and Natalie were friends and she was in a few of her classes. I had personally thought the quiz was easy, I might not have done well on history but I knew my geometry, but I wasn't Nikita right now...I was Natalie.

"Oh my gosh, I know! Teachers shouldn't be allowed to give pop quizzes." I argued. _That sounded like Natalie, right?_ Apparently it did because Regan gave me a sympathetic look and nodded her head in agreement. I headed back to my locker, remembering my combination this time, and grabbed the lunch Kristen had made me, before heading towards the lunchroom with many of the other students. I knew exactly where the table Nat usually sat at was and headed towards there. I was almost there too, until I was stopped by one particularly hot guy.

"Hey Natalie!" He said cheerfully. I smiled, unable to help myself.

"Hey Seth."

"You should...I mean can you...I uh… Do you want to sit with us today?" He finally stammered out. _Us?_ I leaned around him slightly. He was sitting with, of course, the other He-Man Hotties and a few girls. I kinda did want to sit with them...well, him. I felt like it was one of those movies where the popular kids ask the dork to sit with them, except I wasn't really that much of a dork and one of the popular kids was the scary girl from English. A few were looking at me with mild interest, my guess was that they didn't usually get new members added to their table.

"Yeah, I-"

"Natalie!" Spencer called from a spot behind Seth. She was waving me over, pointing to the chair she had saved me. A girl named Lindsey also waved and I bit my lip. Nikita wanted to go sit with her new friend Seth...but Natalie would have gone to sit with her best friends.

"Come on, Nat, let's go." Dakota insisted, appearing next to me and looping her arm through mine, effectively pulling me away.

"I just…" I gave him an apologetic look but he just shrugged. I mouthed a sorry before letting myself be fully dragged away. He smiled sadly at me then sent a slight wave before turning around and walking back to his table. I kept my eyes on him until he was seated before turning to Dakota. "What was that for?" I asked, pulling out of her grasp.

"Wait. You didn't seriously want to sit with him, did you?" She asked, blinking a few times.

"Um, yeah. Actually, I did." I answered. She reached up and twirled a piece of hair between her fingers, studying me for a moment, then grinned.

"It's to get close to Jake, isn't it?" She asked. No, it was because Seth was really nice to me and he's really cute and he walked me to math…

"Yeah, of course." I answered glumly, because whether I liked it or not, that was what Natalie would say. She laughed as we took our seats with our other friends.

"I was gonna say, I mean you've never showed any interest in him before and you usually just ignore him at your locker, but Seth Clearwater is _hot. _I will not deny that." She pointed out. She was right...Seth was hot and his last name was apparently Clearwater, but I just didn't get how Natalie wouldn't like him.

I pulled my phone out of my bag and scrolled through my contacts, Seth Clearwater was not one of the many names. I did my best to hide my disappointment and scrolled up to find the contact labeled Nikita. I sent a quick text to Natalie.

_Thoughts on Seth Clearwater? Call me later. xx._

I got an idea and quickly tapped the facebook application. I found that Seth and I were already friends, that he was a Sophomore just like me, and that he was single. I smiled down at his profile picture, he was with two other boys that I didn't know but that were definitely currently sitting at his table. I glanced over to the table to find him looking over at me. I raised a hand and waved but he just looked incredibly sad and looked away. I lowered my hand. Great, the first real friend I made already doesn't like me.

_Sorry._

I typed the quick personal message and sent it. I didn't know why, but the thought of Seth being mad at me hurt...and I had only just met him.

Being Natalie is a lot harder than I thought…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! Chapter two and imprinting! Also, the English scene will be in Mirrors: the last chapter, but is not published yet, and the "scary girl" is Embry's lovely and ever charming imprint, Ariana. <strong>

**Reminder: If you don't plan on reading Mirrors, leave a review telling me and I'll send you the summary of it!(:**


	3. Very interesting indeed

**I'm having SUCH a good time writing this story.(: Thank you very much for all the kind reviews, alerts, and favorites! And my other stories should be updated within the next week. XX.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita<strong>

"So, um, tell me about Seth." I asked, hoping I was sounding as casual as possible. There was a quiet pause from the other end of the phone.

"Hottie with the locker next to mine, Seth?" She asked. _Was there really any other Seth? _Instead I murmured out an 'mhm' as nonchalantly as I could. For some reason I just couldn't get him out of my mind and I actually felt really bad about what happened earlier. "Oh, I guess he's nice. He's always like _really _happy. He's _so _hot though. Wait, why? Did something happen?" She asked.

"No, nothing happened." I quickly assured her, deciding it was best to pretend everything was fine. "I just started talking to him at your locker earlier and he was really nice. I just...I guess I just wanted to know a little about him…" I trailed off.

"You like him!" She squealed. My cheeks felt hot even though I knew no one was around to see them stained red.

"Do not!' I sputtered. "I don't even know him!" She laughed again. I couldn't _like, like _Seth though. I mean, maybe I could eventually, but not right now. I had only had one real conversation with him and he seemed kind of upset at lunch. I felt like he had heard what Dakota had said about Jake, even though he couldn't have...I mean she hadn't said it _that _loud, right?

"That's kinda...cute, Nikki. You guys would be adorable together." She said softly, in that encouraging sister voice. I smiled into the phone but stopped myself from asking if she really thought so. I mean, she could come home in a few days and I might have to leave, never to see him again. "You should flirt with him! See what happens!" She insisted.

"Flirt?" I questioned. "Really? You actually want me to flirt with him?" I didn't know if I could do that.

"Sure! Why not?" She exclaimed. "Get him to like you and then when I get back and we are all living happily ever after, you can date and be cute together!" Sometimes I wondered how my sister's mind actually worked.

"Uh...I don't know, Nat. What if I'm no good at flirting?" I wondered. She snorted very unladylike.

"Of course you are good at flirting! No sister of mine wouldn't be!" Her voice had no doubt in it.

"I'll...I'll think about it." I decided. I still didn't know if I would actually be able to have the courage to flirt with a boy as cute as Seth or if I even liked him enough to want to flirt.

"Oh, Nikita, my stop is next." Natalie said from the other end.

"But-"

"I've got to go! Bon voyage!" She called happily before the line went dead.

I hadn't even gotten to talk to her about anything to do with her day. I hadn't gotten to say anything about the history test or about how Dakota was thinking of getting a haircut and wanted her opinion. I hadn't gotten to bring up the fact that I wasn't sure what to wear to school tomorrow or ask if she had even started the English paper.

I sighed into the receiver before putting the phone back in my pocket and slipping into the house. I had decided talking on the phone on the back deck was a much better idea than doing my best not to be heard inside.

Maybe I would flirt with Seth and maybe I would ignore Jacob and maybe I would tell Dakota that getting her haircut would be stupid because she had such beautiful hair. Maybe I would work really hard on my English essay and maybe I would ignore the scary girl from class. I may have been pretending to be Natalie...but I was still Nikita and I needed to remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth.<strong>

It was amazing and unlike anything I had ever dreamed of. It was better than any of the other guys had described, I had never been so happy in my life. There was a few slight problems, the first being that she didn't really like me.

Natalie Khan had the locker next to mine for over a year and she hardly spoke a single word to me during that entire time. Her friends and her would block my locker and ignore me when I tried to get to it. Over all, I thought she was stuck up and a little annoying...until I imprinted on her. When she started off all frazzled about how she had failed a test and then finished with apologizing to me, I had been shocked, she had never said that much to me and she actually seemed normal and _cute. _Then I looked at her and I was a goner.

The second problem was that Leah was furious. Absolutely furious. When she found out I had imprinted she had gone crazy and run off. Jacob had to leave and go after her but when I tried talking to her later, I could tell she wasn't angry at me. She was just hurt.

But I would say the biggest problem was that I had seen her before, I had looked her in the eyes after phasing. And I had only just imprinted. Did that mean there was something wrong with me? Was I a broken wolf? I couldn't imprint when I should have.

Jake had been puzzled by it and decided he should talk to the council. This type of thing hadn't happened before there was nothing saying it couldn't. Collin suggested that maybe my wolf had been asleep all of the times I had looked at her before.

That was encouraging.

But I liked Natalie. A lot. Because she didn't seem like how I had always imagined her to be. She seemed kinda sweet and she had these expressive brown eyes that lit up when I asked her to eat lunch with me. Of course she had then left to sit with her friends and then admitted she didn't like me, only Jake.

That had hurt. _A lot._

Jake promised nothing was going on between them and insisted that she only flirted with him sometimes but it still hurt. I was determined to win her over though. I was determined to get her to like me.

I just needed the guys to talk me up to her a little and get her to like me. After all, I had a great personality.

_Shut up! _Brady shouted through my head.

And that's how my afternoon patrol went.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

Tuesday morning was looking much better than Monday. I had eaten toast with strawberry jelly which I thought was _way _better than a bagel. I had put on a pair of extremely cute jeans and found a cute jacket in Natalie's closet. Kristen had given me a kiss on the cheek and told me she loved me before I left the house. But the main reason why this morning was so great was because of who was standing by my locker.

Well, technically you could say he was standing by his locker but I _knew_ he was waiting for me. Seth's locker was already shut and he was just leaned up against it, waiting. Waiting for me...I just knew it. When his eyes met mine, he straightened up a little and sent me a big smile. I found myself smiling back...or maybe I had already been smiling, it _was _a good morning after all. And good mornings deserved smiles...from Seth.

"Morning." He drawled as I came to a stop in front of my locker.

"Good morning, Seth." I said quietly, peaking up at him through my eyelashes. He was leaning towards me slightly and completely focused on me. The attention made me blush slightly but I hoped he didn't notice.

"Um…" He trailed off for a moment. Once my locker was open I stopped to look up at him. He seemed to regain his thought as he stared at my face for a second. He blinked for a moment before holding up a magic marker. "I stole Leah's marker." He pointed out, seeming proud of himself. I grinned at him, unable to help myself.

"Ooh, rebel." I teased, putting my chemistry notebook and the folder with my English paper inside carefully on the top shelf of my locker. He reached out and at first I thought he was going to take something from Natalie's locker but instead he grabbed my left hand. The action surprised me and I quickly glanced down with wide eyes. I hadn't expected his hand to be so warm, but it was...and it felt nice. He lifted my hand up and left it resting on his left hand.

"I hear markers are good for remembering things." He said quietly. I noticed his eyes were also locked on our intertwined hands. Seth flipped the cover of the marker off before writing on the back of my hand. I stifled a gasp because didn't he know I had just showered this morning? And didn't he know magic marker was _very _hard to get off? I guess he did know if yesterday was any indication. He finished writing the numbers and I realized it wasn't what I had originally thought.

"You know, I thought you were going to give me your number." I admitted. I clamped my mouth shut after realizing what I had said. Sure enough, my cheeks turned red again. I could see the slight pink in my locker mirror. I glanced up at Seth because I had to know his reaction and what his expression looked like. I just had to know. He was smiling thoughtfully down at me but otherwise pretended like he hadn't heard what I just said.

"Think you can remember your locker combination if it's on your hand?" He asked. I knew this would help but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction he was looking for.

"Maybe."

I think he was hoping for praises and a long speech about how awesome this idea was but he seemed to have settled for a small smile from me. And let's face it, I had kinda just embarrassed myself in front of him. A smile was all he was gonna get.

"Okay, well, I've got to get to homeroom or else Spencer and Kota will send an annoying search party of two out to find me." I told him, shutting the locker and admiring the locker combination written neatly on my hand with the smiley face next to it. "Thanks Seth." I spun around and started towards my class.

"Hey Natalie!" He called. I stopped for a moment and turned to face him. "When I give you my number, I won't write it on your hand, you'd lose that to easily. I'll put it right in your phone because I wouldn't want you to forget it." I blushed, especially because he had said it loud enough that a good number of people around us could hear him. They, of course, turned to look. I gave him a stiff nod before hurrying off to my class.

Natalie might have given me permission to flirt but she had not given Seth permission and I wasn't sure if I liked him flirting with me. I kinda wanted to smile really badly right now though, and I _really _wanted to hand him my phone. I didn't though, I just put on my best Natalie smirk and walked down the hallway as if six foot hotties always told me they would give me their number, even though I know they didn't. If they did then Natalie would be dating Jake and everyone knows that is never going to happen. Even Natalie.

* * *

><p>"So what are we gonna do on Friday?" Spencer asked as we headed down the hall. Did she really expect me to know?<p>

"I was thinking we head up to Port Angeles!" Dakota suggested. I hadn't been to Port Angeles before but I had heard a lot of people from the Rez went up there to hang out, shop, or just to get away from the tiny town.

"We did that two weeks ago though." Spencer complained, we need something exciting to do. "How about...um...Natalie? What do you think?" She asked. I had been lost in my thoughts of markers and hot guys and a little sister that apparently Natalie tended to ignore.

"Why don't we stay here?" I suggested. The blinked at me. "I mean, we could go hang out at the beach and go to that pizza place in Forks for dinner then rent a movie or something." The continued to blink at me and then their faces turned to ones of complete horror. _Was it really that bad of an idea?_

"And stay in La Push on a Friday night?" Dakota exclaimed showing that yes, yes it was that bad of an idea. I shrugged.

"Maybe it could become a thing. Make La Push a fun place for teenagers to hang out." I was clearly going nowhere with this and it was clearly not an idea that Natalie would have had, but all I knew was La Push. I didn't know what neighboring towns there were and what they had to offer. I had no idea so all of my ideas had to be with La Push.

"That...actually might work…" Spencer said slowly, trailing off at the end. "We could make La Push the new place to be." I smiled a little. Maybe I could start a trend. Dakota listened with interest.

"Okay, I like it. Friday night we'll stay here." She proclaimed. I was just full of good ideas. "Maybe you can ask your new _friend _to join us and maybe said _friend _will bring some of his other _very hot friends._" I sent her a playful glare.

"You're mean." I declared. "And maybe I will invite him or maybe I won't. Or maybe I won't go at all." I stuck my tongue out at Spencer and Dakota made a face at me, going cross eyed for a moment. And soon we were all laughing because Spence and Kota were really nice and they were funny, they were loyal and made me feel like I belonged, but most importantly, they made pretending to be Natalie a little bit better.

* * *

><p><em>4-36-22 :)<em>

I smiled down at my hand and opened my locker. It really was a good idea… A slight shadow came over me from the right and I immediately knew who it was.

"Hello Seth."

"See, I knew the hand thing would work." He said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. "At the risk of rejection a second time, do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I froze for a moment. I hadn't expected him to ask me again or to even want to sit with me after what had happened yesterday. I slowly turned to face him. He was looking nervously at me and had his head ducked a little to be closer to my height.

"Do you really want to sit with me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. His avid nod made my mind up for me.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He repeated back to me in question form.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Seth, I'll eat lunch with you." I clarified. His face lit up.

"Really?" He asked. "Oh boy, this is awesome. I totally thought you would say no but this is great and then we can head to Spanish together. We're doing translating projects today...you'll be my partner, right?" He asked. I didn't know Seth and I had Spanish together, that class had dropped out of rotation yesterday. I didn't really know how to respond to that so I just nodded my head and let him lead me towards the lunch room.

"The guys will be so excited you're sitting with us! They're really great, you'll love them...I mean, you know them but you don't _really_ know them. It'll be great. And we'll all be best friends." I arched my eyebrow up at him. Was this type of thing normal for Natalie? Or anyone for that matter?

"Sounds...great." I finally spoke up. Seth's cheeks turned a slight pink color and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Sorry...sometimes I get carried away. My sister tells me it's some made-up disease she's convinced I have...but it's not, she's lying." He defended himself. And because he was really cute and his cheeks were still a little pink and I just noticed that he had a magic marker smiley face on his hand, matching mine, I laughed.

"You know, Seth, you're kinda funny."

* * *

><p>Being the center of attention was never something I liked, but I had a feeling it was something Natalie liked very much. So when three of the hottest guys I had ever seen just sat there staring at me, I didn't look away. I met there gazes evenly, blinking slowly every few seconds to show I wasn't afraid of them and their hotness.<p>

"Interesting." The one farthest to the right murmured. The one in the center rolled his eyes and slapped his hand across the back of the first guy's head, making him yelp. Seth had promised he'd be right back but now I wasn't so sure if this was payback for yesterday or if he was honestly just buying lunch.

"So...Natalie. How'd you do on that History test?" The boy the farthest to the left asked. I fixed my gaze on him. I wish I knew his name...but apparently he was in my History class.

"I don't want to talk about it."

It was silent again for a couple beats.

"So, Seth's pretty great, huh?" The one all the way to the right pointed out. I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to answer but he continued. "Because he's like totally chill and always in a great mood. He's also...um...nice to others, I mean this one time we found this squirrel in the woods that was practically dying and he saved it...ya know, until it died. He also-"

"_Col-lin!_ Dude! That's so not helping! And don't bring up Hammy, that was a hard day for everybody!" The boy to the left said...well, at least I knew the boy on the rights name was Collin. The guy sitting in between them rolled his eyes.

"Fucking idiots." He muttered before stuffing an entire sandwich in his mouth. I scrunched my nose up at the disgusting sight. Ariana chose that moment to saunter over. She was beautiful with long runway legs and perfectly tan skin. She was so intimidating and absolutely scary. She spotted me sitting at the table and smirked.

"Interesting." She agreed and I wondered if she was related to Collin...I mean, they could be twins...but then again, they _all _could be twins. She smirked again before hurrying off to greet another boy, by the passionate kiss she gave him, I knew this was Embry.

"Seth saved a squirrel named Hammy?" I asked, getting back to the real point at hand. I didn't know what to think of these boys. They were so strange but _interesting _at the same time. And I, Nikita Narducci, liked interesting.

"Until it died." The boy in the center reminded us. The other two ignored him.

"Yeah, like Hammy from Over the Hedge. Seth named him that 'cuz that's, like, his favorite movie or something." Collin continued. _I really like Over the Hedge too…_

"We tried to save it but it died, it was really sad."

"It was _stu-pid_!" Ariana called from the other end of the table before she turned back to Embry. "I really don't want to." I heard her whisper softly to which Embry murmured something back and stroked her face. I heard him quietly say _please_ and she finally sighed and reached for the sandwich to take a bite and then another. I watched them with confusion but then turned my focus back to the three, ever staring, hot boys.

"Did you have a funeral?" I wondered as a grumpy looking boy sat down. I think they thought I was making fun of them but I was honestly curious. Hammy had always been one of my favorite animated squirrels and the thought of giant, beautiful teenagers trying to save an itty-bitty squirrel was a thought that I would love to see actually happen.

"...No...we were going to but Leah fed him to Mr. Carter's dog…" The boy to the left said, frowning slightly. My mouth dropped open in horror. This Leah girl was becoming scarier and scarier by the second and I wasn't sure I really wanted to ever meet her. Seth slid into the seat next to me and took in my horrified and shocked expression, before sighing and turning to the three boys who were now grinning evilly at the look on my face.

"What'd you tell her?" He deadpanned.

"_Leah_ fed _Hammy_ to a _dog_!" I shrieked, earning the attention of everyone at the table as well as some others from the tables around us. Soon everyone, if they weren't already, was aware that Natalie Khan was sitting with _Seth Clearwater _and his extremely popular and extremely _hot friends. _But hey, I think we had established that Natalie liked attention so I guess it was okay they were looking. Seth sighed, not looking very amused.

"Really guys, really? That's what you choose to tell her? Not that I have a winning personality or that I stood in line at three in the morning on Black Friday last year to get Leah that new jacket she really wanted? You have so much to work with and _that's _what you choose?" Seth asked in an exasperated voice. The table was quiet for a moment before yet another hot guy came over with a girl in tow. She was, thankfully, not anywhere near as intimidating as Ariana. She glanced at me and offered me a small smile that I returned.

"Interesting." She murmured quietly, taking the seat on the other side of me. My smile slipped away and I blinked at her, not even sure what to say. The boy she was with just smiled down at her like she was the best thing ever to walk the floors of La Push's crappy lunchroom. But that was okay because, while Natalie liked attention, I didn't. So having this boy pay attention to the girl instead of me was perfectly fine.

"Leah's _awesome_." Ariana spoke up, breaking the silence. Figures, somehow I knew Ariana would be friends with her. I opened my lunch that was still sitting on the table and pulled out my food.

"_Seth!_" I whined, feeling absolutely heartbroken as I looked down at what Kristen had packed me. I held up the pack of Over the Hedge themed gummys with Hammy's face right on the front. He sighed and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Really, guys? Really?" He asked again to his group of friends before snatching the package out of my hands and flinging into about fifteen yards and right into the trashcan. The boy in the middle snickered.

"Oh shut up, Quil." Seth commented. At least this interaction was helping me learn their names...

"My gummys!" I complained, looking accusatorially up at Seth. The girl next to me made a slightly pained sound and shook her head as if she too understood the sadness of lost gummys, especially those shaped like colorful, woodland creatures.

"I'll take you out to get ice cream later." He promised once he saw my heartbroken face. I nodded slowly. Ice cream was good and I could probably manage to get sprinkles out of the deal as well.

"You know." Quil said, leaning forward to rest his head in both his hands as he stared at me. "I like her. She's so _interesting_." I gawked at him for a second.

"Really?" I asked emotionlessly. "We're gonna go there again." He grinned wolfishly at me and Seth sighed again. I reached over and snatched a fruit rollup from his pile of food, because while I would have preferred gummys, fruit rollups were kinda of like them, just in rollup form.

"Hey!" He complained, looking surprised that I dared touch his food and reaching for the package. Seth intercepted his hand and I snickered, opening the package and ripping off a piece before shoving it in my mouth to eat. The girl next to me clapped her hands excitedly.

"She already fits in so well! Wait until you have dinner at Emily's, it's the best to tease them." She insisted. Her boyfriend made a whining sound.

"Kimmy!" He complained, making her laugh. I resisted the urge to ask who Emily was and just smiled at the girl. She seemed nice and very non-scary, two qualities that I, as of late, was starting to look for in people. My phone made a ding and I pulled it out of my bag, my face lighting up when I saw who it was.

_Just wanted to check in! _

_Make sure you are acting like me!(;_

_N_

I glanced around the cafeteria, it was like she knew I was sitting with Seth…but technically she had told me to flirt with him… Seth looked at me curiously.

"Whose that?" He asked. I bit my lip, I couldn't exactly tell him I was texting my twin sister or the real Natalie.

"Just a friend."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you so excited for Spanish!" Seth proclaimed happily as we walked down the hall. He was so energetic, like a puppy, it was actually quite adorable.<p>

"Sure." I wasn't excited at all because in Salem, I took French. Hola, sí, chica, and baño. That was basically the extent of my Spanish skills.

"Aw, come on. It's gonna be a great class! All we get to do the whole class is translate stuff, easiest day ever." Exactly, it would have been, but I didn't know Spanish, I couldn't translate it. He seemed to sense my panic and gave me a worried look. "It's okay...I mean, it's - er - not an easy class, I'll help you." He probably thought I was the biggest idiot. We walked into the room and he quickly took the seat next to me.

"You know, that's not your seat." I pointed out. He shrugged and gave me one of his signature smiles.

"I'm sure Spencer won't mind." He insisted, leaning across our table and resting his head on his hands.

"Okay, Seth, whatever you say." I answered, rolling my eyes. Spencer walked in, spotted us, and froze. Her eyes moved over Seth and then rested on me. I gave her a small smiled and shrugged but she just let out a huff and took a seat at the table two behind us.

"Hola, Clase. Yo tengo una…" Huh? I was lost after that, just staring at her blankly. The rest of the class didn't look much more interested than I did, but I bet they at least knew what was going on.

"Oh. My. God. Did you hear that Leah Clearwater had a baby, named it Hammy, and then fed it to a dog?" The girl in front of me whisper shrieked to the boy besides her. He didn't look as interested, seemingly more concerned with trying to make his pencil balance straight up on the desk. Which totally wasn't going to work, by the way. "I wonder if it was Sam's?" Her voice dropped down even quieter. I glanced over at Seth to find him glaring daggers at her back.

"People are idiots." I stated dryly. Seth snapped out of his gaze and turned to me before shaking his head.

"Tell me about it."

"I honestly don't know what we're supposed to be doing." I admitted. It was easier for me to admit it to him instead of to Spencer or some random person in the class.

"That's okay...I'll help you." He slid his chair closer to me and put the pamphlet we were supposed to be translating between us. He translated all of it himself but he didn't seem to mind and chatted with me easily while we worked...or really, he worked, and I attempted to flirt. Okay, I didn't flirt, I was too chicken. But I thought about flirting so that has to count for something.

But then something happened that shouldn't have. He rested his hand on top of mine and I froze. We had been talking and smiling and I couldn't stop looking at him and his fingers brushed on the tops of my fingers and he just kept it there. I shouldn't have panicked but I did. I did the absolute worst thing possible, I pulled my hand away.

"Sorry!" He said quickly and I instantly felt bad.

"No, no, it's...it's...gah. It's okay." I insisted. I was horrible and truthfully, I would have liked to hold his hand. He was so cute and the fact that he would even want to hold my hand was unfathomable to me. He still looked crushed though.

"No...I shouldn't have done that, sorry." He dropped his eyes away from me for the first time and moved them back to our paper, slowly continuing to translate. I sucked in a breath and slowly reached out, sliding my hand across the desk and linked my pinky into his. He didn't respond, just continuing to write but a small smile appeared on his face showed me that he was glad I had done that. I was glad too because his hand was really warm and smooth and I really liked the perfect tan color it was. "You know, I can help you in Spanish and history if you want." He suggested quietly. I nodded my head shyly.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Spencer practically slammed me against the wall outside the classroom and my eyes widened in surprise.<p>

"_Ow!_" I complained. "What are you talking about?"

"With Seth. What are you doing with him? Are you guys secretly dating?" She demanded to know. She didn't look mad, just kind of hurt and confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull-shit. What's going on with you two? First you sit with him at lunch instead of with your friends and then he takes my spot in Spanish. I had to work with Lindsay today and she doesn't know anything!" She complained. I didn't bother pointing out that she probably knew more than me. "And I saw you guys making goo-goo eyes at each other the whole class _and you were holding hands_! What the hell, Nat? That Natalie I know would never do that and she wouldn't keep things from her best friends." I shrunk back slightly from her angry voice. I was screwing up left and right, I just couldn't seem to catch a break.

"Spencer. I'm not lying to you, I'm not dating him, and I hadn't even really talked to him until yesterday but I think I really like him so can I just be happy?" I asked. Her strong gaze softened slightly and she narrowed her eyes as if to see what was really going on. "I'm sorry. He kinda just put his hand on top of mine and it felt really nice and..._oh you've seen him!_ He is _so_ cute and he's really nice to me." I gave her a smile.

"Just, don't make a mistake." I was confused by her statement but she just shrugged and turned in the opposite direction. I stayed frozen where I was until after she was long gone. She was right...I wasn't here to get a boyfriend. More importantly, I wasn't here to lie to a boyfriend about who I was.

* * *

><p>"Seth?" I asked in confusion as I opened the front door. The unbelievably hot boy stood on Natalie's front steps, smiling widely.<p>

"Hello, Natalie!" He greeted. I glanced around suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered. I almost asked how he knew where I lived, but I guess everyone knows everything about everyone on a reservation like this.

"Well, I promised you ice cream."

"Oh." I answered, having forgot about that. "You don't have to do that...I wasn't mad or anything about the gummys. I mean, I wouldn't let it happen again but it's okay, really." He smiled and shook his head.

"No, really, I'm taking you out to ice cream." He insisted. "I even got Leah to let me borrow her truck." I glanced behind him at the black truck parked in the driveway. Of course Leah would own a truck. "Tempting, isn't it?" He asked. It was kinda tempting. I really liked ice cream and I kinda liked Seth. It seemed like a good combination.

"Can I get sprinkles?" I whispered. His face lit up and he reached out, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the steps. "Seth!" I giggled, rushing to keep up with him.

"Come on, Natalie! Or else all the ice cream will be gone!" He proclaimed. He came to a stop and opened his passenger door for me. I couldn't help the girlish giggle that I let out as he helped me into the car before he dropped my hand and closed the car door. I glanced around the inside of the car and smiled wide as he got in the drivers side.

"I really like ice cream." I told him truthfully and he grinned back at me.

"Who doesn't?"

A few minutes later we were pulling up to the little diner Kristen and Scott had taken me to on my first night in La Push. Seth opened my door again and I automatically slipped my hand into his, intertwining our fingers. I couldn't help it, his hand was so warm and comforting. And we were friends, right? We could hold hands, right? Friends held hands.

"So what kind of ice cream?" Seth asked, pulling me through the door.

"Um...vanilla." I decided.

"Vanilla?" He asked, glancing down at me. "_Boring!_" I stuck my tongue out.

"Nuh-uh! Food says a lot about you and vanilla shows that I am logic, consistent, and dependable. At the same time it can also show I am hardworking and a risk-taker, plus, it tastes very good with sprinkles." I explained. He blinked a few times before nodding his head slowly.

"I still think it's boring."

I shoved him playfully and he continued to laugh as he pulled me towards the ice cream counter. I like his laugh. The girl standing on the other side was frozen, mid texting someone and staring right at us. She definitely went to La Push High School and I wondered what her name was.

"A dish of vanilla and a dish of cookies and cream." He ordered from the girl and she snapped out of her daze and started scooping the ice cream.

"Cookies and cream means you are over confident." I chided softly, making him snicker. He was really cute and he had dimples and he was smiling specifically at me and he was holding my hand. In this moment, being Natalie was the best. The girl was watching us with growing fascination and her eyes kept flickering to her phone.

"Seth!" A woman's voice called, coming through the kitchen door. She had Seth's eyes and hair color. Somehow I just knew it was his mother. I immediately let go of his hand and pretended not to notice his hurt expression. She spotted me and looked even more happy to see me than her son. "Natalie!" She proclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "Oh, Dear, it is so great to see you and you know you can call me Sue." She seemed really nice and I hugged her back, unsure of what to do. "I am so happy to meet you!" She said, releasing me. Apparently Natalie hadn't actually met this woman, or if she actually had, she didn't know her well.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said shyly and she beamed at me, glancing between Seth and I. I fidgeted slightly until she turned her attention to the girl holding our ice creams.

"Oh, Danielle, this one's on me." She told the girl who nodded her head then held out the ice creams to us.

"Err...thanks Mom, I'll see you later, 'kay?" Seth asked. She nodded her head again.

"I expect to see you soon, Natalie." She stated. It wasn't even a question but I had a feeling that Sue Clearwater usually got what she wanted.

"Oh...um, I guess?" Someone called for Sue in the back and she jumped slightly before heading towards the kitchen door.

"Bye Natalie!" She called cheerfully. "...oh, and Seth!"

"Sorry." Seth muttered once she was gone. "She gets a little over enthusiastic about...ah, well, everything." I smiled up at him as he led us to a small, two-seater table.

"I think she's sweet." I told him truthfully. He smiled widely at me and I held back a laugh at his overjoyed expression. We sat silently for a few minutes, eating our ice cream.

"See this right here? It's like soft serve dependability." I pointed out, gesturing to a spoonful of my ice cream. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, of course." He answered, rolling his eyes. I kicked his foot playfully making him give me a toothy smile.

"So, Seth, am I ever going to actually get your number?" I wasn't really sure where my new found confidence came from but I did want his number and he seemed very eager to give it to me, even abandoning his ice cream to put the number in Natalie's phone.

Cute boys are the best type of boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to review!<strong>


	4. A daydream away

**Hey best friends! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock! This chapter is kinda short but the next chapter is, like, at least twice the length of this one so you can look forward to that. It wouldn't make sense for me to rush into what I have planned/partly written next. You also get to see some of Natalie's point of view. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.(:**

* * *

><p><em>"I wish you could see your face right now,<em>

_'Cause you're grinning like a fool._

_And we're sitting on your kitchen floor,_

_On a Tuesday afternoon,_

_Doesn't matter when we get back_

_To doing what we do,_

_'Cause right now could last forever,_

_Just as long as I'm with you."_

_- A Daydream Away, All Time Low_

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

"Seth!" I complained. "I'm going to fail."

"No, no you're not."

"I'm going to fail."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Seriously, Natalie? Have some faith. Worst comes to worst, I let you copy my test." He reasoned. I groaned and dropped my head against his shoulder.

"I'm just stupid, Seth, I don't understand it and I never will." I explained, referring to the Spanish he was trying to teach me.

"No, no. You're very smart, you just prefer to speak English. Nothing wrong with that." He told me. _Well, that didn't make me feel better._ "Okay, so if a word ends in AR, IR, or ER then it is a…"

"Verb?"

"Correct! See, you're practically fluent." He cheered. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better and it worked a little bit, his over-enthused expression making me laugh.

"Sure." I answered, shrugging.

"And if it is an AR verb in the present tense then what are the conjugations?" He asked. I stared blankly at him and he finally just shrugged and shut his book. "Eh, you've studied enough, lets get some food." I sighed gratefully at the thought of only doing English things for the rest of the night. He stood up and pulled me up from my spot on the ground before letting go of my hands. "Do you like Mac and Cheese?" He asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Yup!" I answered, following him. "I love food." He laughed and pulled out a few boxes of Mac and Cheese and a pan to hold it all in.

"I think I like you even more now." He responded, winking and making me blush. He always made me blush, it was so embarrassing, but he seemed to like it. I snatched Seth's Spanish notebook I had been using because, apparently, Natalie's Spanish notebook consisted of doodles of sombreros. Slumping down on the floor and leaning against a set of cabinets, I continued to look over the notes.

"Nat, chill out, you'll be fine." He reasoned softly. I paled slightly at the thought of Spanish before glancing back down at the notes. French was _so_ much easier. He stirred the pasta before walking over to me and snatching the notebook out of my hands. "Seriously, this test doesn't even matter that much." He really was amazing. Tutoring me, offering to let me copy his answers, minimizing the importance of things. He is such a great guy. Natalie would be lucky to have him in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie.<strong>

Los Angeles wasn't as glamorous as I thought it would be. It wasn't filled with celebrities walking down every street and there weren't photographers snapping my picture even though I looked very cute in my outfit. It was...dirty. It made me miss La Push, my friends, and my family. I was surprised that I actually really missed Nikita. I had only seen her in person for a half an hour but the more I thought about her, the more I wanted to know her.

_Well, this is my stop…_ I stood up from the bus and pushed my way through the other people before getting off. _I could do this. _I fluffed my hair and tried my best to look as grown up as possible. Opening the front door of the office building, I walked inside to be greeted by a woman.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I friendly enough looking lady asked from the front desk.

"Hi." I smiled sweetly. "I was wondering if there was someone I could talk to about finding some information about two girls whose social worker is...or was from this company." She glanced at me and then behind me, probably wondering if I had an adult with me.

"I'll make some calls and see if there's anyone here you can talk to." She said. "How about you take a seat in the waiting room."

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

Ariana and Embry are really cute together...anyone can see that. Despite her hard attitude, I could tell she was always nice to Embry. And if you payed attention, you'd notice he could always make her smile, even when it looked like she wanted to kill the world. I guess that's what true love really is though...someone who loves you even when others can't see why.

They really are cute together.

So when I heard a boy walking by point out that, "Yeah, Ariana's slumming it with the town bastard," I guess I wasn't too surprised by Ariana's actions. I was at my locker, fumbling with my combination because Seth was leaning up against his locker, staring at me and making me mess up. I knew for a fact that I was blushing like crazy and could only pray that for some reason he didn't notice, but I knew he did...I mean, he was staring _right at me_.

I heard the statement at the same time Seth did. His entire posture went rigid and my mouth dropped open in surprise. _How could anyone even say something like that? _Unfortunately for the gossiper, Ariana also heard it at the same time, even though she was a good fifteen lockers down. I blinked once and in a flash she was there and slamming said gossiper against the locker two down from mine. I jumped in surprise and Seth grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to his side and slightly behind his body in a protective stance.

"Take it back!" She screeched as I stared wide-eyed. Seth looked torn between staying with me and going to help but the tightening of his arm around me showed that he wasn't leaving, which was probably good since I kinda needed someone to lean on right now. "Take. It. _Back!_" She demanded. Her hands were shaking slightly and the boy looked beyond frightened. Then Embry was there, pulling on her waist.

"Ari, Ari, it's okay." He soothed softly, doing his best to pull her off of him. "Ariana." He said a little firmer, still in a hushed voice.

"No! He doesn't get it so he doesn't have the right to say anything!" She was downright angry and I didn't fully blame her. Love can make you crazy, and will she might be scary, she was crazy about Embry. Absolutely crazy.

"Ariana." Embry warned in an even lower voice. Seth and I were close enough to hear the conversation going on between them but I doubt most of the other students who had stopped could.

"No!" She yelled again, shaking the boy again before slamming him back against the locker. "Does anyone else think I'm _slumming it_? Tell me right now to my face!" She growled. Her gaze passed over everyone and I had to lean into Seth's side a little more because of the intensity that made me want to drop my eyes.

"Ariana. Stop." Embry's voice was hard as he finally managed to pull her away from the now cowering boy. "It doesn't matter." She was still shaking as he pulled her down the hall and through the front doors of the school, away from everyones watchful eyes. It took a silent moment and a shutting of a locker at the other end of the hall for everyone to break out of their shock and make themselves start moving again.

"You okay?" Seth rumbled. He kept his grip around my waist and opened my locker for me. He, of course, didn't fumble with the combination or take an embarrassingly long amount of time to open it. I gripped his shirt as he turned a little so I could keep myself from falling.

"Yes." I mumbled quietly. He nodded and grabbed my Chemistry stuff out of my locker. Holding both of our stuff in one arm and using his other to keep wrapped around me, then leading us to our class. "Seth?" I whispered part way there. I didn't think he could have heard me since it came out softer than I had anticipated, but he glanced down at me to let me know he was paying attention. I blushed again because of his hard gaze and because...well...everyone was talking about how Ariana Corsini had just completely lost it on a boy named Graham and now Natalie Khan and Seth Clearwater were walking to class together with their arms around each other. Technically, I was clinging to Seth for dear life because he was practically dragging me, but gossipy teenagers didn't seem to mind the difference or care about the details. "Are _you_ okay?" His face softened and he slowed down to a normal pace so I wasn't stumbling as much.

"Yeah...I just...Sorry." He muttered. He still kept his arm around me though, and I wasn't going to lie, I may have really liked it a lot. "Ari's just...she's just...going through a tough time and she was just really close to you…and…" He didn't continue his thought but he didn't have to because I knew he was just worried and I knew that in some weird way, Seth was just looking out for me, _and_ because I didn't have time to ask since we had arrived at our destination: Chemistry, room one-oh-four.

"It's okay."

He nodded his head and gave me his signature smile before dropping his arm from my waist and following me over to our table. It wasn't originally_ our table_, but a few days after that first day in school, Kelsey Looks-Twice was no longer sitting next to me and Seth had taken her place.

"Is Ariana all right?" I asked him quietly. There were already eyes on us and I didn't want to draw more attention than necessary.

"Yeah, she's okay." He assured me. "She just cares about Embry a whole lot… You know that feeling when someone is just so important to you that they become even more important than yourself?" I didn't know that feeling but from the look on his face I was guessing he did. So I nodded and he quirked a smile at me. "Embry's important to her and she would do anything for him...even defend him from immature high schoolers who don't know when to shut their mouthes."

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie.<strong>

"Both girls were sent to a foster home in South Gate." The woman explained. "Their social worker transferred to a different company and that's where our records end." She had the nerve to look apologetic.

"Can you give me the address of the house they where staying at?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not without a warrant."

I couldn't get a warrant, I was just a teenager.

"Please, you don't understand." I begged. "I'm one of those girls, I'm Natalie, and I need to know what happened. Everything got so messed up with this, I mean, I only just found out I even had a sister. I need to know what happened." She looked confused for a moment.

"You didn't...know about Nikita? You weren't adopted together?" She asked. I shook my head no. "That's...odd. It was specifically requested you two end up in the same foster home and, later, get adopted by the same family." I perked up.

"Do you know who my mother is?"

"The files are sealed, even _I _can't open them." She admitted. Upon seeing my crushed face, she cleared her throat and stood up. "I am going to get us some water, make sure _you don't touch my computer._" She walked right out of the room. _Was she trying to tell me to get the address myself?_ Was she..._oh well_, no time to question. I sprung out of my seat and went to the other side of the desk, scrolling through mine and Nikki's file.

_Bingo._

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

"I'm sorry." Ariana spat out later that afternoon.

"Huh?" I asked eloquently. I followed her gaze to where Seth and Embry were both standing looking pointedly at her.

"I'm. Sorry." She repeated in a strained voice.

"For what?"

"For freaking out with you that close, I shouldn't have lost my cool especially with you there." She said. The last part almost sounded sincere. I still didn't really understand why she was apologizing.

"No need. That guy was being a jerk, props for kicking his but, he totally deserved it. I swear he peed himself." I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. She froze for a moment before a slow smile spread over her face.

"You know? Maybe I misjudged you." She mused, walking towards me and putting her arm around my shoulder to lead me away. "How do you feel about bangs?" I reached up and touched my hair worriedly. Unfortunately for me, she was very strong and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out of her grip.

"Sorry, Ari, she's with me for the day. Find a new girl to play dress-up with." Seth said, pulling me out of her grasp and into his. I sighed gratefully and caught Ariana's pout in my peripheral vision.

"You ruin all the fun." She complained before she was effectively distracted my Embry. "Emmy! Want to run to Canada? I'll even let you lead!" She called before skipping after him. _Huh? _

She's so..._interesting_.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely not the best chapter but I don't really want to rush <em>everything. <em>Next chapter will be mainly Seth and Nikita time so I know you all will _love _that! Also, my Mirror-Readers, did you like Ariana and Embry's part? They really are cute together…**

**Happy Holidays to everyone, if you celebrate Christmas then I hope Santa visited your house! I received a new electronic to add to my family, a Kindle Fire named Katniss. (:**

**Thanks for all the support in my writing everyone, you guys are amazing. Seriously. Let's get BFF bracelets. #friendsforlife**

**XX. Cassandra**


	5. Mine, Mine, Mine

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Not sure if I ever mentioned this, but I have a tumblr where I post pictures, updates, and sometimes teasers for all of my stories. The link is on my profile and the password is _NataliaKills. _So make sure to check that out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

_Sick): _

I answered Seth's text on my whereabouts. For some reason, in the beginning of December every year, I always got sick. Not a bad type of sick, just a cold that lasted a few days, but it was sick nonetheless. He sent back a frown face that made me smile and then break into a coughing fit.

I hated being sick. It always made me feel gross, the only good part was wearing yoga pants and tank tops all day. When Kristen saw me this morning, she had ushered me back to bed, kissed my head, and told me to "go to sleep, baby, feel better". I had been dozing and stalking my classmates on facebook ever since. The next time I woke up was because of the doorbell ringing. I pattered down the stairs and opened the front door. I wasn't prepared for what stood on the other side. I thought it might be the mailman or one of Kristen's friends, dropping something off. I didn't expect Seth to be standing there, smiling happily at me. So I did what any person would do when a hot guy is standing on their front steps and they look gross.

I shut the door in his face.

"Natalie!" He called, clearly surprised at me locking him out. "Come on, open up. I brought you something."

"No! I'm sick and I look gross." I complained. He was not coming inside.

"Aw, come on, Honey. I don't care, please let me in." My heart did double time at him calling me Honey but cute nicknames wasn't enough to make me open the door. "_Please? _I missed you."

"You missed me?" I asked quietly, through the door.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you. I don't care if you're sick or whatever." He responded. I ran my hands through my curly hair, hoping it would somehow become tamed, before slowly opening the door. "Hey." He said softly, pushing the door the rest of the way open and coming inside. I sneezed and he jutted his lip out at me before pulling me into a hug. Why he would even want to hug me when I was sick...or in general, was a mystery to me. "Come on, back up to bed." He said, pulling me with him to the stairs. I'll admit, cuddling up in warm blankets on Natalie's comfy bed sounded very awesome right now.

"I'm sick." I whined, holding his hand and following up the stairs.

"I know, Baby."

"What's in the bag?" I asked curiously. He was holding a brown paper bag in his free hand and I desperately wanted to know what was in it.

"Well, maybe if you let me stay then you can find out." He looked hopefully at me and I managed a shrug with a small smile. We walked into my room and I crawled onto my bed. He glanced around the room momentarily and I decided it was a good thing I was way more OCD than Natalie, and had actually cleaned the room.

"Come _on_." I said, holding my hands out to him. Whether they were for him or what in the bag, I wasn't sure, but either way he came over, sat on the end of my bed, and pulled out what was in the bag.

"Usually when you're sick, people bring you soup, but who really wants soup? So I brought you lemon meringue pie, freshly made."

"Ooh! Yum!" I said, clasping my hands together. "Much better than soup." He chuckled and pulled two forks out of the bag as well.

"Feel like sharing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and patted the part on the bed next to me. He grinned and climbed over me, sitting right next to me. I couldn't help leaning my head on his chest because I'm pretty sure it is a proven fact that cuddling makes you feel better when you're sick. _Right?_ Either way, he just wrapped one arm around me and opened the pie lid. He definitely brought the whole thing hoping I would offer to share.

"Yum, you'll have to tell your mom she's awesome for me." I told him, taking a bite. He chuckled.

"How do you know I didn't make this?"

"Well...did you?"

"No…"

"Then pretty please with meringue on top tell her she's awesome." I said, smiling up at him. He laughed again and nodded his head.

"Sure, though I'm sure you'll see her at some point."

And this is how we spent the next two and a half hours, cuddled on Natalie's bed and talking about random things. I did happen to prove my cuddling theory though because by the time he had to go, I did feel a little better.

"Bye Natalie." He said softly, kissing the top of my head. I smiled contently at him and shut my eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"What was <em>Seth Freaking Clearwater<em> doing here?" Ava asked, bouncing on top of my bed. I groaned. "I heard people talking about how you two were dating and I was like _no way_ but I talked to Danielle today and she said she saw you guys making out at the Diner." She blinked at me expectantly and I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the grogginess to go away.

"What was _Seth Freaking Clearwater_ doing here?" Ava asked, bouncing on top of my bed. I groaned. "I heard people talking about how you two were dating and I was like _no way_ but I talked to Danielle today and she said she saw you guys making out at the Diner." She blinked at me expectantly and I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the grogginess to go away.

"Huh?

"I was walking in the house as he was leaving and he told me you were feeling better but asleep, he's just _so hot. _I will totally date him if you don't want him." She said impatiently. A wave of possessiveness went through me but I stopped myself from telling Natalie's little sister that he was mine. _Mine, mine, mine. _Because he wasn't. _Duh_.

"We're _just friends _and we were not making out at the Diner. We went and got ice cream,_ as friends_. He came to visit me because he wanted to see me." I explained. She didn't look fully convinced.

"So you're not having his baby?" She asked skeptically. My mouth dropped open. "Cuz I'm just saying, with your hair and his eyes, your baby could be a Huggies model."

"Ava!" I squealed, hitting her with a pillow. "I am _not _having his baby! We're not even dating!" She laughed and jumped off the bed before flittering out of the room.

"Well, then if you don't make a move on him soon, someone else will." She said. "And that someone might just be me." She winked and walked out of the room. "Oh, Spence and Dakota were looking for you, by the way."

* * *

><p>"So what is going on between you and Hottie-Mc-Hot-Hot?" Dakota asked.<p>

"Nothing." The fact that I knew who they were talking about showed that it wasn't nothing. "We're just friends." I clarified.

"There is no way to be just friends with a boy that hot." Spencer said, shaking her head. I shrugged. "If he asked you out, would you say yes?" I thought about it for a moment. Yeah, I would. He was sweet and cute and really nice to me, why wouldn't I want to go on a date with him?

"Yeah, I mean, what idiot would say no?"

"Touché." She grinned.

"I personally think you guys would be very cute together!" Dakota piped up. "I mean, he's got the whole bad boy thing going for him and you-"

"Bad boy?" I interrupted. I couldn't picture Seth as a bad boy. At all.

"You know, with the gang he's in."

"Gang?" I couldn't help myself in asking, even though Natalie probably knew all about whatever they were talking about.

"Yeah, they're drug dealers, you know that." She said. _Uh, no I didn't._ But there was no way that they could be drug dealers. I couldn't imagine Seth, Collin, Brady, or any of the others selling drugs or being in a gang.

"I don't think they sell drugs, I mean, could you picture Kim selling drugs?" I asked. Dakota's smile faltered for a second.

"Well, how else do you think they got so big?" She asked. "You saw what they looked like before." No I didn't. I just shrugged.

"Maybe, but I don't think it's drugs."

"Whatever, Nat.

* * *

><p>"Natalie! Natalie! Over here!" Collin called. I glanced over at Dakota who gave me a pointed look before rolling her eyes and nodding towards the He-Men Hottie's table. I mouthed a thank you before skipping over to the table and sliding into the seat between Collin and Brady.<p>

"Hey Collin, hey Brady."

"Okay, so reason-why-Seth-is-awesome-of-the-day." Collin started. "If you are close with him, you get free ice cream at the Diner." I smirked. Collin and Brady had been giving me daily facts about Seth and why he was awesome. I personally thought it adorable and the facts seemed to always make me laugh. Seth came walking up with his lunch tray before pausing and a frown melting across his face. I gave him a questioning look but Brady sighed and stood up.

"You can take my seat." He grumbled. Seth's face lit up again and he happily took the seat on the other side of me.

"So, Seth, Collin says that if you like me enough, I get free ice cream. Is that true?" I asked. He grinned down at me.

"Of course."

"So would Collin get free ice cream?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Would I get free ice cream?"

"Yup."

"Oh, Seth, I bet you say that to all the girls." I said, propping my head up with one of my hands and batting my eyelashes at him.

"Just the pretty ones." He commented. I stayed quiet for a minute, just staring at him before clearing my throat awkwardly.

"Well, Collin, I think with some new lipstick we could make you pretty enough for Seth's standards." Brady snickered and Collin shuddered.

"Jared. Your shirt is stupid." Ariana stated, leaning across the table towards Jared, Kim's boyfriend. He didn't look bothered at all. "_Jarrrrrreedddd_. Your haircut is horrible, I could have done a way better job." I glanced in confusion to Seth who just rolled his eyes. "Jared. Jared. Jared. _Jarrrred!_" He glanced over to her, giving her what could only be described as a bored expression. Kim actually looked mad though.

"Ariana! For the last time, don't insult his shirts if I bought them! Blue looks great on him and you know it!" She huffed.

"Come on, Jared. You're no fun anymore. You don't have to go easy on me just because-"

"I got you a Diet Coke." Embry quickly interjected. She effectively was distracted by him and smiled, accepting the drink.

"Yay!"

"Is she...um...crazy?" I whispered to Seth. Paul, who was sitting across from me, choked on his drink, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yup." Seth answered nonchalantly.

"And everyone's cool with that?

"Yup."

_Okay then_.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later.<strong>

**Nikita.**

I took a seat at the bar counter and picked up the menu, looking it over.

"Hi, can I get you something to drink?" It was Danielle and unfortunately not the person I was hoping to see.

"Uh...can I actually get Seth to be my waiter?" I asked sweetly. She gave me an annoyed look and gave a huff before glancing over at Seth, who was handing a man in a wheelchair a cup of coffee. I was guessing that people often asked for Seth instead of her. Seth happened to glance up and his eyes met mine. He smiled happily and abandoned the wheelchair man to head my way. Danielle looked even more annoyed and the wheelchair man smiled at me.

"Hey Danielle, I'll take care of her." He said, coming around to stand on the opposite side of the counter. The girl just walked away looking more mad than annoyed. _Whatever._ "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing at the Diner on a Friday night? No big plans?" I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at the _pretty girl_ comment. Seth certainly was a charmer.

"Well, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I just happened to know you were working." I answered truthfully. No use lying, I had come here in hopes to see him and we both knew it. He smiled at me.

"Good answer." He responded. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Sprite, please!" He turned around and grabbed a cup from the stacks, sliding it under the Sprite nozzle and holding down the button. After twenty-seconds he pulled it away and slid it across the table to me, placing a straw next to it.

"So, are you sure you didn't come to see me?" He asked, his eyes smoldering. _So. Hot. _I smiled as innocently as I could manage.

"Maybe." I stated. "But, then again, I was kinda hoping to see Sue…" He huffed and leaned forward on the counter, resting on his elbows.

"Not cool, Nat. I think we all know I'm your favorite Clearwater." He said confidently. It was all the cookies and cream ice cream that made him that way, I swear. He picked up both my hands, trapping them between his two large ones as if to prove a point. I shrugged.

"I don't know...all those stories about your sister really has Leah growing on me…" I lied. Obviously Seth was my favorite Clearwater, and very possibly my favorite person in La Push as a whole. He growled playfully. "Kidding!" I giggled.

"Seth! You can flirt when your shift is over!" Sue called from the other side of the diner. Seth blushed and I relished in knowing he wasn't the only one whose cheeks sometimes where more red then russet.

"Oh, it's okay, Mrs. Clearwater. That's actually what I ordered, flirting time with Seth. I pay good money though so it's okay." I chirped, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes before grabbing two plates of food to bring to a table.

"How much does_ flirting time with Seth _cost? You know, out of curiosity." He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm...I'm not sure, I'll let you know when I get my bill." I said. "Soo, would you totally judge me if I ordered off the kids menu?" He let my hands fall from his and I picked up my menu again, flipping through it.

"No way. The kids menus and the senior citizen menus always have the best food at every restaurant." I grinned up at him.

"Well, in that case, I will have chicken fingers and French-fries with honey mustard, _por favor_." He scribbled it down on a piece of note paper.

"Someone's been practicing their Spanish." He observed, turning and pinning the order to the spinning device that led to the kitchen. I nodded my head and opened my straw, sliding it into my drink and taking a sip.

"That stinks you have to work on a Friday night. I'm sure you have things you would much rather be doing." I commented. He shrugged.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't always have to and sometimes customers I really like come in." He said, tapping my nose before grabbing three plates from the silver counter that a cook had just placed there. I smiled happily at him as he walked away from me to deliver the food to the hungry customers.

"Hi Natalie, Honey. How are you?" Sue asked, walking towards me.

"I'm good, how about you?" I asked, swinging my legs on the stool.

"I'm well, Dear. It's been packed today which is good. Any fun plans for the rest of the weekend?" She chatted while refilling a few salt and pepper shakers.

"She has plans with me tomorrow!" Seth called as he walked by us. I shrugged.

"Apparently I have plans with Seth." I told her. She smiled at her sons retreating figure in a way only a mother would, not that I would know or anything.

"That's great, Dear." Seth came back over and took over her conversation with me.

"So, we have plans tomorrow?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Yup." I waited for him to elaborate but he just smiled boyishly at me and played with the fingers on my right hand until the bell dinged and my food was placed on the counter.

"Yummy, kids meals are the best." I told him, clapping my hands. He grinned and pushed the plate towards me. "Once upon a time there was a chicken finger who lived in Washington." I explained, making one of my chicken fingers stand up. "She decided to go to visit La Push and switch places with a chicken finger that she looked exactly like." I picked up a different chicken finger and stood that one up. "She thought it was great in La Push and that everyone was very nice so she decided she wanted to stay even if she wasn't supposed to…" I trailed off for a second, my smiley and easy going expression faltering momentarily. "But then she went to France and became French." I finished, picking up a French fry and eating it.

"You're crazy." He answered, rolling his eyes. "But that's okay, 'cuz I like you anyway." I offered him a fry, which he happily took. I hummed softly to the tune playing on the radio while I ate the Natalie chicken finger. Seth left a few times but always came back to stand across from me and talk. I finally sighed and handed him the Nikita chicken finger he had been eyeing.

"Yay." He said happily, munching on it.

"Seth, no taking Natalie's food." Sue chided as she walked past us. "Put it back." He momentarily stopped chewing and glanced down at the half eaten chicken finger, looking rather upset.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm really only paying for the flirting anyway." I pointed out. She sent us a look and continued on with her work. Seth chuckled and focused on something off to the side. I turned my head to see the man in the wheel chair wheeling towards us.

"Hello Natalie." He greeted, nodding to me. I smiled shyly at him, not knowing who he was.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to tell both of you that next weekend we'll be having a bonfire, you'll both be there?" He asked hopefully. I glanced to Seth who was looking at me encouragingly.

"Uh, of course." I answered, not really sure what the correct answer was or why we were being invited to a bonfire.

"Yeah, Billy, we'll be there." Seth confirmed, seeming to assure him more than I did. The wheelchair man, Billy, smiled making the skin near his eyes crinkle and nodded his head again.

"Enjoy your night." He rolled in the direction of the door and stopped to talk to Sue for a minute. Jacob, who I hadn't noticed was there, started to follow Billy but then turned and came over to Seth and me.

"Hey Short-Stuff." He greeted, ruffling my hair.

"_Jacob!_" I complained, reaching up to smooth my hair down.

"Jake, leave Natalie alone." Billy called from his spot with Sue.

"_Yeah, Jake_, leave Natalie alone." I taunted.

"Oh, she knows I love her. Isn't that right, Honey?" He looped his arm around my neck and snatched a French fry.

"My dinner!" I complained, doing my best to intercept him when he tried to grab a chicken finger. Seth rolled his eyes and also grabbed a French fry, earning a glare from me. "_Stoppp!_" I pouted at the two of them as they laughed.

"Bye, Natty. Bye, Seth." Jake called as he left us and pushed Billy outside to his car. _Maybe Billy was Jacob's dad…?_ I ate a few more French fries before pushing my food away.

"Stupid giant people." I grumbled, making Seth laugh again. I loved his laugh so much. "I'm done, and I should probably go and let you get back to work." He pouted slightly and cleared my plate.

"You sure?" He asked. I shrugged.

"People need to be fed, Seth, and they won't be if you're talking to me." He continued to pout and I rolled my eyes, pulling a ten out of my pocket and placing it on the counter.

"Nope, dinners on me." He said, pushing the money back towards me. I shook my head and pushed the ten closer to him.

"Nope, take it." We slid the money back and forth a few times before I finally sighed and leaned forward a little ways and kissed his cheek, effectively stopping him for a second. "Bye, Seth." I said, getting up and walking towards the door. I spun around, making a phone with one of my hands and mouthing _call me. _He blinked a few times before breaking into a grin and nodding his head. I turned back around and headed towards the exit.

"Wait. Natalie." Sue called. I stopped and turned my head, looking at her curiously. She sighed. "You can have the night off, Seth." She said reluctantly. Seth's face lit up and he pulled off his apron before jumping over the counter and sprinting towards me. He picked me up from behind and spun me around in one fluid motion. I giggled and stumbled as he kept his arms around me, leading us towards the exit.

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Have fun." She sighed as he opened the door.

"Movie night at my house?" He suggested, giving me one last squeeze before letting go of me.

"As long as you promise there wont be any Spanish in the movie." He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>I jolted awake at the sound of a car crashing and shot up, looking around bleary-eyed. <em>Just the movie<em>. Seth _shh-ed _me and guided my head to rest back against his chest that I had been laying against. I had fallen asleep at some point, probably because I was so warm and because Seth was running his fingers through my hair. I yawned and cuddled a little closer to him. I was trapped in a perfect, Nikita-shaped spot on his couch; between him and the arm cushion, and draped across his body. Overall, a very comfortable place to be.

"Seth?" I asked, groggily. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten." He murmured, continuing to stroke my hair.

"I need to get home, my parents will be home from Ava's game soon and I didn't tell them I would be out." He sighed and pulled me up from my seat on the couch to sit on his lap. I was easily able to cuddle up to him and press my face into his lower neck area contently.

"I'll drive you home." He said, sighing quietly. I nodded and yawned but made no move to get up, I was very happy just sitting here. Seth stood up from the couch making me squeak and cling onto his neck. I was definitely way to heavy for him to carry.

"You can put me down!" I said a couple octaves higher than my normal voice. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." I hugged his neck a little tighter as he opened the front door. "You're going to choke me, you know." He pointed out, making me loosen my death grip on him slightly. "Geez, I'm not gonna drop you."

"I'm a lot heavier than I look!" I insisted, turning my head and realizing just how close his face, and more importantly, his lips were.

"What are you, twenty pounds soaking wet?" He joked, tightening his grip on me as if to prove he wasn't going to drop me.

"I weigh a little more than that…" He made an exaggerated lunge like he was going to drop me, making me tighten my arms around him and giggle. "_Stopp!"_ He chuckled and released me to the ground, but still kept his arms around me. "Aren't you glad I decided to go to see you at work?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Extremely, feel free to come by anytime." He insisted, backing me up against the passenger door of my car.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked, just above a whisper. I couldn't stop focusing on his lips and his face and his perfect chocolate-brown eyes. Just him in general.

"We're going somewhere...fun. I'll text you the location tomorrow morning, I'm going to make you agonize and wonder where it could possibly be _all_ night, just because I'm that nice." He grinned evilly at me. You know, I kinda liked this position. Trapped between Seth and a car, it didn't get much better than this. We stood quietly for about a minute and I could hear his breathing. I licked my lips, unable to help myself.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" I asked. I couldn't help the question, it just came out. Because I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to kiss him really badly. And I thought maybe he wanted to kiss me too...but I could have been wrong. I blushed at my bluntness but either way, he leaned forward, his lips now just centimeters from mine. His warm breath blowing across my face.

We jolted apart as a car crashed.

_Literally._

It wasn't from a television, it was from a car...or more specifically, a truck. I let out a squeak in surprise and gripped Seth's arms harder.

"Leah, what the hell?" He gasped as a beautiful Quileute stepped out of the drivers side.

"Whoopsie-Daisies!" She laughed, walking towards us. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I squirmed and managed to push myself out of Seth's arms. "That'll leave a dent, oh well, totally worth it." She finally rested her eyes on me, acting as if she hadn't know I was there.

"Leah. Inside. _Now._" Seth hissed through clenched teeth. His sister didn't seem phased by Seth's tone or at the fact that her car was currently slammed against the bottom of a basketball net.

"Well, I can't do that. I haven't met your friend here!" She said, starting to stalk towards us. Suddenly, between trapped against a car didn't sound too appealing. "Oh, wait, don't tell me. You must be Carrie, the girl Seth is always talking about." My heart sunk. He talked about a girl named Carrie a lot?

"I'm Natalie." I said softly. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"LEAH! House. _Now._" Seth was _mad_. I hadn't seen him mad or even slightly angry, not even when Ariana had lost it in the hallway, but there was no doubt that he was mad at this moment. "She's completely lying because she's a brat." He quickly defended. Leah bared her teeth at me in what could possible be considered a smile, you know if you squinted a little and turned your head to the side, before walking into the house.

"It's okay, Seth. I have to go anyway." I said, moving as far away from him as possible and to the drivers side of the car.

"I'll drive you home." He said softly but I shook my head.

"No, that's fine, I'm awake enough. I won't fall asleep." I insisted. He seemed to realize I wasn't going to give in and nodded his head.

"I..._crap_, I'm sorry. Leah's like that with everyone though, not just you." He shrugged slightly and I offered him a small smile. "We're still on for tomorrow though, right?" He asked hopefully. I sighed.

"I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>Seth.<strong>

I watched as she drove away, I was so close to kissing her. I could have kissed her and then tomorrow asked her on a real date...but Leah had to ruin it. Leah ruined _everything_. Once her car was out of my view, I stormed into the house, slamming the door. Leah was sitting casually on the couch, watching the rest of our movie and munching on the remanding popcorn.

"What was that?" I yelled. She glanced at me with a bored expression. "What is wrong with you! How could you do something like that?"

"Oh, get over it." She sighed, continuing to eat the popcorn. "No big deal." But it was a big deal, it was a huge deal.

"I was going to kiss her! And you not only ruined that but you made it seem like I was interested in some made up girl!" I continued to yell. _Didn't she get it?_ She put down the bowl and rolled her eyes.

"Carrie's not made up! She get's my coffee for me at that place in Forks. Get your facts straight, Sethy." She said. The tone in her voice showed that she honestly didn't think she did anything wrong. But she had, she had screwed up. "Anyway, I probably did her a favor. She wouldn't want to kiss you, Mr. No-Experience-At-All."

"Really, Leah, we're gonna go there?" I snapped. "Yeah, I have no experience, I've never had a girlfriend, _real funny Leah_. But do you want to know why?" I didn't give her time to answer. "Because of _you."_ This caught her attention and she looked at me curiously. "Because _Sam_-" She flinched. "-broke your heart and I couldn't bear to hear my sister cry herself to sleep every goddamn night. So I didn't date anyone, because if I had, it would have broken your heart even more." She was speechless, just staring at me. "I hope you're happy, I hope that stunt you just pulled was real amusing, because if she hates me or ignores me then it's your fault and I won't forgive you for it." I turned around to walk away, I couldn't deal with her anymore.

"It's not a big deal Seth, I get that you want her to like you and want her to be with you, I'm sure she just-"

"No Leah, I _want_ my own car, and I _want_ an A in math, and I _want_ you to not eat the end of the Lucky Charms like you always do. But I _need_ her. I need her more than anything and she is going to be in my life for a long time, so get used to her and don't act like a bitch to her because she doesn't deserve that." I stormed out of the room, passed our mother who was standing in her pajamas on the staircase, watching us, and right out the back door. "I'm going on patrol."

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

_I forgot, I promised Dakota and Spencer I would hang out with them today...sorry. Rain check?_

I did feel bad, but I had actually promised Natalie's friends I would hang out with them. I needed to spend more time with them anyway, I was starting to act like Nikita and not Natalie which was totally unacceptable. Seth didn't answer the text. Technically, I wasn't hanging out with Dakota and Spencer until the afternoon so I could have easily hung out with Seth in the morning, but after last night, I was not in the mood to.

It had been humiliating to say the least. It's one thing to ask someone to kiss you and have them actually kiss you, but he hadn't kissed me. And that made it horrible.

I really liked Seth, he was cute and funny and overall the sweetest guy I had ever met. But I didn't really know a ton about him. For all I knew, he constantly messed with girls, pretending to like them…or maybe he had a girlfriend named Carrie. That had hurt. A lot. It shouldn't have, but it did. He didn't belong to me and I didn't belong to him and we weren't dating...but I didn't want him constantly talking about other girls to his family. Did that make me a bad person?

No. I don't think it did. I just wanted him to like me. But it was hard for someone to like you when you weren't even being you…

The doorbell rang twice and I glanced at the clock. Is it possible that Dakota and Spencer were coming over two hours early? I opened the door and for the second time that week, I slammed it in a Clearwater's face. Except it wasn't Seth who had rang the doorbell. It was Leah.

"Open the door, Natalie." She said flatly.

"I have no adult home right now and there is no way I'm letting you near me without witnesses." I responded through the closed door. She laughed.

"Smart girl, but seriously, let me in." I weighed my options. "I can break down this door." For some reason, I believed her. I slowly pulled the door open and peaked up at her.

"Quite a timid thing, aren't you?" She mused. I pulled the door open the rest of the way and held my head higher because _Natalie Khan_ was not timid.

"What do you want?" I snapped, crossing my arms. A grin, that was too similar to Seth's, spread across her face. She sauntered past me and into the house, and towards the kitchen.

"Do you have any bagels? I love bagels." She stated before rummaging around. Was this girl legit? I started inching closer and closer to my phone that was sitting on the counter. "Don't even think about it." I froze. She hadn't even been looking at me, _how did she…?_ "We are having girl time, you can't call Seth to save you." I stayed where I was, half reaching for my phone. "Take a seat." I didn't really have a choice in the matter so I slowly sat down at the end of the kitchen table, as far away from her as possible.

"What do you want, Leah?" I asked. I still didn't feel comfortable with having her there but it was probably best to get this over with as soon as possible...whatever it was.

"Do you like my brother?" She asked. I stayed quiet, just staring at her back as she buttered the bagel. "Do you like him?" She repeated.

"Yeah, he's really nice." I said softly. She finished buttering the bagel and turned around, bringing it to the table and sitting on the opposite end as me.

"Look, all I know is that Seth doesn't get mad. He's a good guy, he's nice, and last week, he came home from school gushing about the girl with the pretty brown eyes who couldn't remember her locker combination." She said. "But last night, he was mad at me, really mad, and he's _never_ been mad at me. He was mad because of how I treated you...and I shouldn't have treated you that way, because I know he really likes you. I'm not apologizing, because I don't do that shit, but I'm just saying that he likes you so that means I'll tolerate you." She ripped off pieces of her bagel, chewing while I sat there in silence.

"He doesn't like some girl named Carrie?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands. She sighed.

"No."

Leah scared me. But she cared about Seth and I cared about Seth so we had some common ground which was better than nothing.

"You know, marker mustaches are okay but you can always get them off. What you want to do is paint his fingernails then hide the nail polish remover. It works much better." I pointed out. She paused in her eating and stared at me for a long twenty-seconds before breaking off a piece of the bagel and holding it out to me. I accepted it and munched on it thoughtfully.

"Natalie, Seth's been through too much...if you break his heart, I'll kill you."

And I believed her.

Good thing breaking hearts wasn't a part of my plan with Seth. But then again, what was my plan with Seth?

* * *

><p><strong>Does this make up for last chapters short chapter? And do love their cuteness? Because I do. A whole lot.<strong>

**And I know there was no Natalie in this chapter but the next one will have some more of her.(:**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

**HAPPY 2012!**


	6. I love hugs

**An almost kiss? An evil Leah? A threat of death? Sorry, this chapter doesn't have those...but I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last one! Don't worry though, this chapter has plenty of other things…**

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie.<strong>

"Hi, my name is-_HEY_!" I called as the door shut in my face. I rang the doorbell twice. "Open up!"

"Robbie!" I heard a call from the other side before the door was reopened by a different person. "Hello, how can I help you?" She the woman who answered the door asked. She had dark hair that was starting to gray and she looked a little tired but overall quite lovely.

"My name's Natalie...I was hoping you could help me. You see, I...well, I...I think I used to live here." I fumbled out, looking at the ground. I glanced back up and her eyes softened.

"Natalie…" She mumbled. "You have a...sister? A twin, right?" I nodded my head avidly. "I remember you, come in." I probably shouldn't have been going into random people's houses...but at some point in my early life, I had lived here. I had slept and ate and breathed here. I glanced around, hoping something would trigger my memory of this place. Nothing did.

"I'm Mrs. Harris...though you probably wouldn't remember me. You were awfully young when you moved on from my household." She said. I nodded my head and took a seat at the tiny kitchen table. I didn't remember ever being here. "So what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could explain where me and my sister, Nikita, her name's Nikita, came from...or if you knew where we went?" I asked. She got a thoughtful look on her face before standing up and heading over to a big drawer. After rummaging through it she brought out a file.

"Here it is…" She muttered. "I keep information on any child that has stayed here, I'm not sure why but it will definitely come in handy today." I leaned forward to see. It had both mine and Nikita's names printed on it followed by Nikita's last name, _Narducci_.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

_I'll see you in about an hour by the store.(:_

I grinned down at the text message and my stomach did flips. Seth was taking me on a nature walk up the cliffs, by the beach. I had let it slip that I had never been up there even though I had no idea if Natalie had. He had insisted on taking me before there was snow on the ground and I had agreed because that meant a whole afternoon alone with Seth...and I liked Seth, a lot.

_Do you have any hiking boots?_

I quickly texted Natalie. I was very excited to go out with Seth today, even if it was just as friends. The phone dinged and I quickly checked the response.

_Yup! In the basement, still in the box and everything!_

Typical. I rolled my eyes and tossed the phone onto the counter before opening the door that led down to the basement. While the rest of the Khan house was clean and new looking, the basement was old, unfinished, and looked like it was the original one from when the house was built. _Gross._ I wrinkled my nose and pulled the light switch to illuminate the staircase and part of the basement, humming softly as I made my way down the door shut behind me with a light thud. _If I was a pair of hiking boots, where would I be? _I wondered as I walked around the dusty basement. I spotted a large shoebox sticking out of a _Newton's Outfitters _bag and walked over, opening it, and finding boots that looked to be in about my size. _Score. _I grabbed the bag and walked up the stairs and...into the door._ What the…?_ I pushed on the door again with no luck. _Come on, come on!_ It wouldn't open.

"Oh no, oh no." I muttered. I needed to get out of the, I couldn't be trapped here forever. I would die. I banged on the door and pushed on it with no avail. "Help!" I called even though no one was home. No one would be home for hours… Looking around the top of the stairs, I spotted the alarm system. _Oh, crap. _I vaguely remembered Natalie telling me a few months ago that she almost got locked in her basement and would have if she didn't know the alarm password. Well, I didn't know the password. My book did but I didn't have a clue.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie.<strong>

_9744. Wouldn't want you to forget the code!(:_

I sent the text before sitting back in my seat. Mrs. Harris finished pouring the crackers into a dish and handed them to a girl who couldn't have been older than six. The girl glanced shyly at me before taking her snack out of the room to eat.

"After you and Nikita were adopted-"

"Nikita wasn't adopted, only I was." I interrupted. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head slowly.

"No...you were adopted together, I remember when Shelly came to take you both away." She insisted.

"Mrs. Harris, Nikita is still in foster care." I said quietly.

"No! You were taken away together, it was requested you go to the same family…" She trailed off, looking very confused.

"I didn't actually know about her until a few months ago, I'm trying to figure out why we got separated and what exactly happened...ya know? And maybe figure out who my parents are." I admitted to her. She was quiet for a long time, thinking over what I told her. I couldn't help but reach over and take the folder from in front of her. My eyes widened at what was inside, _pictures. _I had pictures from when I was little but these pictures were of Nikita and me...together. They were pictures of us, us playing, us sleeping, us smiling. _Together. _It had other information, like our birthday and what we looked like. And it had copies of our birth certificates - no parent names. I glanced back up at her. She was smiling sadly at me.

"I have Shelly's phone number, she was your social worker. She was put on the case of a little boy who stayed here about a year ago. I don't see any reason why it would have changed." She told me. My face lit up and she stood from her seat, heading back over to her filing cabinet and digging through it. She finally found the piece of paper with Shelly's phone number and copied it for me on a sticky note. I happily clasped the paper in my hand.

"Thank you, so much. Really."

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

I had gave up crying a little while ago, accepting the fact that I was going to die down here. I had tried different combinations on the alarm with no luck and an hour in, the single bulb had started to dim slightly.

I was going to die.

And I was supposed to meet Seth. Stupid boots. My phone, on the kitchen counter, had beeped and rung for a little while. After ringing again, I started banging on the door as if the phone would pick itself up and let someone know to save me. I couldn't take being locked down here anymore and it was so cold.

Another ding.

_Wait._

That was a different ding. That was a doorbell. I started banging on the basement door again continuing to cry for help. They better hear me, they better save me.

"Help! Help!"

There was a loud bang and I suddenly wondered if maybe I didn't want to be saved. The door was forced open, breaking the lock, and I practically fell into my savior's arms. Of course, it was Seth.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened?" Seth asked frantically, wrapping his arms around me and simultaneously checking to make sure I was okay. I just hugged him tighter and did my best to stop my tears.

"The-the door shut and the alarm system wasn't wor-working." I sobbed out. "And I thought I was going to die down there!"

"Oh, Honey." He soothed, seeming to calm down a bit now that he knew I wasn't physically hurt. "I got worried when you didn't show up. I just knew something was wrong." He held me close to him and I was way too panicked to complain or push away, I just griped him tightly. We stood like that for a little while before he scooped me up in his arms and walked through the kitchen, to the living room, and taking a seat on one of the large chairs.

"Thank you." I finally sniffled out, wiping the remainder of my tears. He wiped under my eyes for any stray ones I might have missed and nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it." He insisted. "Are you okay?" I managed a small smile and nodded my head before leaning back against his chest, resting my head over his heart. After a few moments I felt Seth's warm fingers running through my hair and gently massaging my scalp. Sighing happily, I let my eyes flutter closed. We sat in silence for a little and I dozed off a few times until I heard the sound of a door opening. Seth stood up at the same time Kristen and Ava walked into the room and let me slide to the ground while keeping his arm loosely around me. I, on the other hand, kept my head firmly pressed against his chest because that was exactly where I wanted it to be.

"What the…? What's going on?" Kristen asked, looking concerned and her eyes flickering between Seth and me. She took a step forward and gave Seth an accusatory look that made him tighten his arm around my waist.

"The basement door shut and I got locked downstairs and the alarm wouldn't turn off." I answered quietly, my voice cracking a few times. Kristen's eyes softened and it looked like she wanted to hug me but Seth had that covered.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. You know we've been meaning to get that fixed." She insisted. "Thank you...Seth." Seth, of course, just smiled sheepishly.

"Um, yeah...you might not want to thank me...I might have possibly broken your basement door." He said quietly. She blinked a few times in surprise and glanced in the direction of the door.

"Oh, don't worry about that! I'm just glad she's alright." She patted my arm and I just turned my face into Seth because _I didn't know her _and I didn't want her comforting me. It was true, I hardly knew anything about Kristen, Scott, or Ava. But I knew Seth and Seth knew me, so he knew that lifting his hand up to cradle the back of my head made me feel better and he knew that when Kristen insisted he stay for dinner to say yes, because I wanted him there. She smiled at both of us again before leaving the room to start dinner.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"I just...I don't think I want to go hiking anymore…" I explained. He chuckled and reached up to cup my cheek. I couldn't help leaning into his hand, it was just so warm and inviting.

"You don't have to then. I think we should stick to ice cream and the beach anyway." He suggested. I agreed with that wholeheartedly, making him laugh some more. He pulled me into one more tight hug before letting go of me altogether which felt...cold.

"I like ice cream." I reminded him. He slanted a smile at me and headed towards the kitchen. I quickly followed and looped my pinkie with his as to not break contact.

"So." Kristen started off. "How long have you two been dating?" Seth and I dropped each others hands we had been secretly holding under the table and I choked on the beef stew I had been eating. Kristen and Seth looked at me in concern but I could see the slight pink tinting Seth's cheeks, showing me he was just as embarrassed by the question as I was.

"We are, uh, just friends." I clarified since no one else seemed like they were going to inform her. Kristen's eyes widened slightly and Ava smirked at me, shaking her head.

"Oh. _Oh!_ Well, Ava got a B on her History test today, isn't that right, Honey?" She pointed out, doing a horrible job at changing the subject.

"No. I got a C, I just told you I got a B so we could get coffee earlier."

"You got a C! But you told me you studied hours for that test! That's the only reason you were allowed to go to the movies!" They got at it, complaining (Kristen) and making up excuses (Ava).

"You okay?" Seth asked.

"No." I knew Kristen wasn't trying to humiliate me but she had succeeded. He smirked softly and leaned closer to me.

"Can I hold your hand again?" He whispered. That was enough to make my embarrassment go away and chuckle nervously. I reached over and grabbed his right hand securely in mine.

"You're so cute, Seth." I mumbled quietly. The embarrassment was back full force and I could feel the heat on my cheeks. He grinned happily at me and gave my hand a firm squeeze. At some point I decided that I may really like holding Seth's hand. And that I may want to do it more often. After all, he was very cute.

We finished dinner in silence while Natalie's mom and sister bickered back and forth. Seth seemed to find it very amusing, just sitting there, watching them, eating his dinner, and, of course, holding my hand.

"_Okay!_" I called getting their attention. "Seth has to go." Seth rolled his eyes at me before smiling at Kristen.

"Thanks so much for dinner, Mrs. Khan, it was delicious."

"Oh, of course Dear, come back anytime." She insisted. Seth would never want to come back here again, I just knew it. He probably thought they were all crazy, at least Scott wasn't here, it could have been worse. _I guess._ I pulled him up and towards the front door, around the corner and away from Kristen and Ava.

"I'm sorry they are so weird." I apologized. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, they're nice...at least neither of them crashed a car into a basketball net." He pointed out. I laughed. "I think we both have some _interesting _family members." I reached out and wrapped my arms tightly around his middle. He sighed and hugged me back, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I love hugs." I whispered. He pulled back, smiling wide at me.

"How 'bout I pick you up for school tomorrow, 'kay?" He asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically. The more time with Seth, the better, plus I hated driving...Natalie's car was way too fast for me and I was constantly worried about crashing. I would be the worst twin in history if I let that happen. He smiled the smile that I was convinced he only gave me and leaned down, kissing my cheek. "Bye, Nat."

After he was gone, I reached up and put my hand on my cheek. I knew I was grinning like an idiot. I turned to head upstairs, only to come to a stop because Ava was blocking my path.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I warned. She grinned.

"Are you _sure _you're not dating? I mean, maybe you agreed to be his girlfriend without knowing it…you know how you can be spacey and forgetful sometimes." She stated. I was pretty sure I would know if I was dating Seth. It wouldn't be something I would forget.

"Shut up." I hissed, sticking my tongue out at her. She laughed and watched me walk past her and up the stairs. I needed to get to bed. I had to be up early tomorrow because _Seth Clearwater _was driving me to school.

* * *

><p>Would you still be interested in me if you knew all my secrets?<p>

_Didn't think so…_

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! Hope you guys enjoyed some more Natalie and, of course, the hand holding...that is <em>always<em> the best part. This wasn't my favorite chapter and I was kinda iffy on it but I wanted another chapter before the next one (which I already have partly written).**

**And the final chapter of Mirrors will be coming soon.(:**

**Oh, and I am REALLY considering making my Jared/Kim outtake, _Break you Hard,_****into a full story (about 10 chapters) that takes place before Mirrors and 2 is Better. What would you guys think of that?**


	7. No PDA allowed

**Hey there, you lovely reader, you! Sorry it has taken forever to post this! I've had midterm-exams this week which means no writing for Cassandra. My Wonderlanders: I'm hoping to have Wonderland updated by this weekend, sorry for the wait on that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

"Surprise!" Kristen said happily. She clapped her hands together and held up a shoebox. I gave her a confused look before honing in on the brand that was written on the outside of the box. _Capizeo. _Dance shoes? My eyes slid over to her other hand. _Oh no. _She was holding a pair of extremely beat-up Pointe shoes. They had been stashed away in the small bag of personal belongings I had brought to La Push.

But Kristen was grinning and I couldn't help but give her a small smile. I had found those ballet shoes at a yard sale two years ago and even though they were crappy to begin with and a bit too small, they were still my most prized possession. It wasn't like any of my foster families had paid for me to take lessons or anything, but there was always a local YMCA or recreation center nearby, and I had managed to always find somewhere to practice or take a free class.

"I was cleaning your room up for you and I found these and...well...you never told me you wanted to take ballet!" She was way to enthusiastic about this. "I know Tracey always wanted you to try it out because of your body structure but you always turned her down. So I picked these up for you and talked to Tracey, she said you could stop by her class on Wednesday and she could evaluate you." I couldn't exactly tell Kristen no. "I mean, I know you have your primary class on Thursday which, by the way, you are _not _skipping this week, but I think you can handle two days of classes as long as you keep up with your schoolwork." I blinked, unsure of what to say. "Of course, only if you want to."

"You-you didn't have to do that." I whispered.

"Oh, Honey, you don't want to take Pointe, do you?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching together. "I shouldn't have done that...I just saw the shoes and I got excited...and…"

"No, no! I do,_ I do_ want to take the class...I just...you didn't _have_ to." I insisted. I wanted to see the shoes, I bet they were gorgeous. I had never been to an actual dance class before but I knew Natalie took classes every week for two and a half hours. She was _so_ lucky.

"Do you want me to pay you back for the shoes, I'm babysitting for the people across the street Thursday night…" I offered, unsure of what to really say. She cocked her head to the side and blinked at me.

"No…"

"Oh." I muttered. We stood, staring at each other for almost an entire minute. "Well...I've got homework but, um, thank you, I guess." I took both pairs of shoes out of her hands and pattered up the stairs to Natalie's room. I had to admit, her bright pink walls were growing on me. I shut and locked the door before taking a seat on my bed and opening the box. The new pair of Pointe shoes were beautiful. They weren't a dirty, warn out brown. They were a perfect, pale pink.

And I loved them.

And they were the best thing I had ever owned.

And Kristen had bought them for _me_.

* * *

><p>English class was either a great class or a horrible class, I could never really decide. Either Ariana and Jake acted weird or they didn't...that's what it basically came down to. Taking my seat, I glanced over at Ariana who was staring sadly at Jacob's empty spot.<p>

"H-hey, Ariana. What's up?" I asked. She looked up and gave me a sad smile. "Is Jake not here today?" She shook her head, her long locks moving in every which direction.

"Do you...do you want me to sit with you?" I asked cautiously. Her eyes lit up and she bobbed her head up and down. I moved my stuff to the table behind me and took the seat usually occupied by Jake.

"Jake had to go see Doctor Cullen today." She sighed. I wasn't sure who that was, probably someone who worked at the small hospital in Forks. I nodded my head as if I understood.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine...he said he had to talk to him about me." She admitted, still keeping a frown on her face. Why would Jake go talk about Ariana to a doctor? Was something seriously wrong with her? And why would Jake me doing that and not her parents? I wasn't really sure what to say to that…but I was nosy, I was only human.

"Oh...why?" I asked, trying to make it seem as nonchalant as possible. I opened Natalie's oversized bag and pulled out _Of Mice and Men_ and her English notebook.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you." She responded. "Apparently I talk too much so Jake and Embry told me I have to really think before I say something. And I don't think you are on that VIP list of people allowed to know, but if you want, I can check a get back to you?" I blinked a few times.

"Oh, okay."

"You know, when I was out for a week, I was just sick, I wasn't doing drugs or in jail or anything." She told me, taking out her own book.

"I-I…" I stuttered. I hadn't even known she was out, it was definitely before I arrived here but I hadn't heard any rumors and I hadn't known she was away.

"I know you were probably talking about me so I just wanted to tell you." She responded in an extremely honest sounding voice. I wish I could tell her that I wasn't talking about her or that I didn't think she was a bad person...but I couldn't...because, chances are, Natalie had gossiped about Ari. Though Ariana seemed rather harmless to me. In Natalie's 'Book of Wonder', as I had dubbed it, she had a section on the He-Men Hotties - _of course_ - but had also included some information on Ariana. Basically, Natalie had wrote that Ari was a cold hearted bitch who hated everyone and who was screwing Embry _and_ Jacob.

Legit.

Those were her exact words.

But Ariana didn't seem that way at all. And I couldn't imagine her 'screwing Jacob'. Embry? Yeah, definitely. But not Jake.

"And you can tell Spencer that I'm not a slut...because I'm not." She insisted. I nodded my head warily. And then it dawned on me. My first day here, I vaguely remembered Spencer telling Dakota that the slut was back. Of course, I knew no one so I didn't really pay attention...I also was maybe checking out Seth...but that wasn't the point. The point was, Spencer and Dakota had trashed someone right in front of me and I hadn't said anything. And worse than that, Ariana had heard them. I felt bad and all I could do was give her a guilty look.

"You'd be amazed at how humans talk to each other when they think no ones listening." She murmured. I glanced down at the book again. She was a lot of things. Odd, scary, intimidating, possibly a tad crazy, but slut wasn't one of them. "Want me to explain the book to you?" She asked, scooting her chair over a little closer to mine. I smiled gratefully and nodded my head.

* * *

><p>"Come on." Seth said quietly, playing with my bracelet. His fingers kept brushing my wrist and my fingers twitched to reach out and grab a hold of his hand. I just stared up at him. "Natalie." He whined. I quirked a small smile, unable to help myself.<p>

"I don't want to." I said very childishly.

"Well, you have to. Sorry, Honey." He said. A chill went through me at the nickname.

"I'm going to fail."

"No...no you won't. It'll all come back to you once you see the test." He insisted. I linked my pinky through his and his smile softened as he stared down at our hands. "It's fine, just don't worry about it." I pouted and shook my head. I couldn't handle failing one more thing. Being Natalie was so hard and it seemed that no matter how hard I studied, I still wasn't good enough to be her. "You studied a bunch during the past week, you're going to do fine, Nat." I let out a huff.

"No, I wont! I don't know anything about Spanish." I complained. He sighed.

"Okay, then we'll skip. We'll go to the beach or up to Port Angeles or I'll take you for pizza in Forks." He said, smiling down at me.

"I can't skip!" I argued. "And I don't want to get you in trouble." I had never actually skipped a class before. It wasn't that I was scared too, I was just...oh, who am I kidding, I was scared to skip class.

"It's no big deal, it'll be fun, and you won't have to take the test." He seemed to think it was the perfect plan and part of me did too.

"Seth!" I whined, staring up to him. "I haven't stopped thinking about how badly I will fail this all week." He was leaned forward slightly and looking down at me so intently. I licked my lips without even realizing it, but I knew he did. His eyes dropped and he focused on my mouth before sticking his tongue out to wet his lips. Now I was the one focused on his mouth. "I can't skip." I breathed out, but it didn't sound too convincing.

"I can think of something that can take your mind off the test…" He said quietly, blowing his warm breath across my face. Excruciatingly slowly, he leaned forward. It was as if he was giving me the option to pull away if I wanted to, which I didn't. I wanted to lean up the rest of the way to kiss him but I couldn't bring myself to move, I was completely frozen. My eyes fluttered shut and as soon as I felt his hot lips graze over mine gently, I snapped out of my daze and leaned forward slightly, pushing my lips against his a little harder.

It was amazing and I could barely control my excitement. I dropped his pinky from my hold and slid my arms up the front of him to wrap around his neck. He was so tall though and, compared to him, I was so short. I went up into a _relevé_ and balanced on the tips of my toes. This easily made me quite a bit taller and Seth took advantage of this, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I had never even dreamed of kissing a boy like Seth or even kissing a boy in school for that matter, where people were everywhere. But I guess it didn't really matter, it wasn't like I was actually even enrolled in this school. Seth's tongue probed the outside of my lips gently.

"_Mr. Clearwater_, would you please be so kind as to take your hands off of Miss. Khan's bottom." I pulled back immediately, flushing a dark crimson. Seth looked dazed and slightly confused, I probably looked the same way though so I wasn't one to judge. He seemed to realize where we were and what was actually going on. I glanced over at Mr. Endler, incredibly embarrassed to be caught making out with Seth. Seth's hand had found its way to rest on my but, not that I minded, but Mr. Endler certainly did. He slowly lifted his hand off my but before placing it on my hip.

I was about to make an excuse about how we were just heading to class and nothing was going on when Seth's lips crashed against mine for a second time, making me gasp in surprise. But then I was kissing him again and any thought of nosy teachers and Spanish tests went away. All I could focus on was that I was actually kissing Seth Clearwater and it was absolutely amazing.

"Mr. Clearwater! Miss. Kahn!" My homeroom teacher complained, sounding very uncomfortable and upset at our current situation. He just told Seth to stop touching my but not to stop kissing, so really, he had no reason to be surprised that we would just go back to what we were doing earlier. We broke apart again and I concentrated on controlling my breathing. My hands slipped from around his neck and I wrapped them around his waist. I lowered my feet to rest firmly on the ground. He tightened his arms around me and pulled me up against his chest, tucking my head under his chin.

"Yes, Mr. Endler?" Seth asked in a strained voice.

"Please refrain from PDA on school property." He demanded but his voice weakened a little at the end. I was way too embarrassed to apologize or defend myself so I just turned my head into Seth's chest and focused on breathing.

"Will do, we were just about to head to class anyway." Seth clarified. He breathed out a shaky breath against my hair before kissing the top of my head lightly. "Skip?" He whispered and I just nodded my head and let myself be pulled down the hallway and out the front doors without any teachers noticing. Well, _hopefully, _no teachers noticed.

He led me over to his car, keeping my hand firmly in his grip. We were almost there when he spun me around and pulled me into his arms. He leaned back in towards my face.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked. I nodded my head while simultaneously leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. He tasted like spearmint and Lucky Charms. I could only hope my mouth tasted that good and not gross. We pulled apart after a minute for air and he smiled widely down at me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. He shrugged and reached up, brushing the back of his fingers against my cheek.

"I don't care, but I would suggest _not_ the diner. My mom would kill me...but, then again, she'd probably just tell _you_ it was fine." He explained. I laughed again and pressed my lips to his in chaste kiss, just because I could.

"Come on, let's go to the beach." I suggested, pulling him towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie.<strong>

Shelly agreed to meet with me! That was great news, probably the best news I had received since arriving here. But I couldn't even fully enjoy it because I just knew Nikki was doing something she shouldn't be. It was like a sixth sense, I knew she was doing something - probably at this very moment - that I was going to have to clean up and fix. I just hoped she wasn't messing up my life too much.

Don't get me wrong, Nikita was a sweet girl, and despite not knowing much about her, I loved her anyway. She was just...gullible. She was too trusting and too open to others. I was worried she would be taken advantage of...mainly by those who were of the He-Man type...mainly one He-Man in particular. Maybe Seth Clearwater.

I didn't know Seth very well, he had the locker next to mine and was cute but I didn't have conversations with him or anything. It seemed like the He-Men Hotties mostly kept to themselves, I was still trying to figure out how Nikita had gotten Seth to even talk to her in the first place. The sad part was: She really liked him. I could just tell. It was sad, she was a sweetheart and deserved to be happy, it would just be better if I was there to make sure she didn't get hurt. I could protect her, and I would. Because I personally knew what it was like to be hurt by a guy, it sucked, but it wasn't going to happen to her. She had been alone for a long time but she wasn't anymore.

I hope she knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

"Seth." I giggled. He growled playfully and reached his left hand up to cradle my face. He had me trapped against the front of his truck, one arm around my waist. He closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, this is what it had been like all day. Us flirting and stealing kisses. Seth was so amazing, I didn't fully understand why he seemed to like me, but I wasn't complaining. He was adorable, and funny, and sweet. I couldn't ask for anyone better to share my afternoon with.

I had decided at some point between Seth first kissing me and him telling me we had to go pick up Collin and Brady, that I didn't care if I shouldn't be kissing him. I decided I didn't care that my sister told me to wait until she got back to make a move on him. I decided I didn't care if I happened to be acting more like Nikita than Natalie, Seth seemed to like the Nikita in me enough to kiss me. I must have been doing _something _right.

"Well, isn't _this_ a_ lovely_ surprise."

I pulled my mouth away from Seth's and did my best to squirm away from him. Unfortunately, he just held me closer and kissed the top of my head. I already knew I was blushing a bright red but I probably shouldn't care. It was just a little embarrassing to be caught kissing someone. But Brady and Collin seemed to be quite amused, both grinning at each other.

"Hey, Seth, since you're in a good mood, can I drive?" Collin asked, bouncing towards us, Brady on his heals. It was quite a ridiculous sight and I couldn't help chuckling slightly. Seth glanced down at me, still smiling happily before nodding his head at Collin.

"Sure."

"Really?" He asked, clasping his hands together. "Aria _never _lets me drive. Oh this will be the best! Everybody in!" Collin and Brady were cute, not as cute as Seth, but still. They both seemed to act and look like such kids even when they were six feet tall. Brady climbed into the way back of the truck and Collin rushed the drivers side, as if Seth may change his mind. Seth leaned down to kiss me again but I ducked out of grasp and walked towards the passenger side, climbing in. He pouted slightly but followed me, letting me sit between him and Collin in the front.

"We have to drop Nat off too, you know how to get there?" Seth asked Collin. Collin nodded excitedly.

"Okay, Everyone! Buckle your seat belts and get ready to fly!" He announced in a cheesy-game-announcer-type voice. I smirked and pulled the lap belt across me. My heart was pounding because I could feel Seth's hand playing with the ends of my hair. "Uh...the one on the left is the break, right?" Collin asked. I snapped out of my Seth-daze and turned to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Yup!" Brady called cheerfully from the back. Collin nodded his head and pulled out of the parking space, turning a little sharply and starting towards the exit.

"Collin." I said slowly. "How old are you?"

"Almost sixteen! Why? Decide you want to date younger?" He glanced over at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I couldn't even find it in me to be embarrassed or blush like I knew he was hoping I would.

"Watch the road!" I yelped as he almost rear-ended the car in front of us.

"Oops…"

"You don't have a license...or permit?" I asked.

"Nope!"

My right hand shot out and gripped Seth's leg as Collin took the last right out of the parking lot and gunned it.

"Oh my God, oh my God! COLLIN! Pull the car over! You're going to kill us!" I screeched. He laughed. The stupid kid laughed!

"Collin, I thought you got your permit last week!" Seth gasped.

"No, I _went_ to get my permit...I failed." Brady admitted. He took a corner a little fast and I lurched forward. If Seth hadn't managed to grab me, I would have smacked my head on the dashboard.

"Pull over." Seth growled.

"Aw, come on, I'm almost there."

"COLLIN!" I yelled, grabbing the wheel he had let go of so that he could use his hands to prove a point.

"Oops! I hate when that happens." He mused.

"Pull. Over." Seth hissed for a second time.

"Seriously, Sethy? Her house is like, right there!" Collin continued to babble. I stuck both my hands out to stop myself from hitting the dashboard a second time.

"Ow!"

"COLLIN!" Seth growled. But then we were at Natalie's house and the car lurched to a stop. This time, fortunately, Seth had a good enough grip on me that I didn't almost fly through the windshield...that wouldn't have been good…

"Oh. My. God." I gasped. Collin chuckled nervously from my left and I glanced up at Seth who was glaring at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving his eyes away from Collin to look down worriedly at me. I bobbed my head a few times.

"Uh-huh." I was very aware of Seth's warm hand resting on my hip. I let out a whoosh of air and shakily unbuckled my seatbelt, climbing over Seth to get to the door. I paused and pecked his cheek. "I'll come see you at work later." Then I opened the door and climbed the rest of the way out. "Bye, Brady!" Brady waved from the backseat.

"What? Not gonna thank me for the ride home?" Collin asked, smirking.

"No." I deadpanned before turning to smile at a very apologetic looking Seth. "Bye Seth."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I'm thinking cookies and cream." I said, sitting down at a counter stool. Seth sent me a grin.<p>

"Feeling confident?"

"Maybe." I admitted. Seth scooped a rather large cup for me before walking back over and placing it in front of me.

"Confident enough for a kiss?" He asked, looking hopeful and leaning towards me, resting his elbows on the counter. I shrugged.

"Maybe confident enough to share…" I admitted, offering him a bite of ice cream. He happily accepted it and reached forward, intertwining his right hand with my left one.

"Sorry about Collin earlier...I should have been thinking more, you just...distract me. When I'm around you any logic goes out the window." He said. I bit my lip and distracted myself with my ice cream. He basically just described me around him.

"It's okay, I am never letting Collin drive me again, but I'm not mad or anything. It was a very...interesting car ride, I definitely got home faster than ever." I told him. He rolled his eyes and gave my hand a squeeze. I scooted forward on my chair, closer to him.

"Confident enough for a kiss, _now_?" He probed. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, letting him close the small distance and press him inviting lips to mine. He pulled back and rubbed his nose against mine in little Eskimo-kisses.

"_Seth_." Sue called. I cringed internally.

"Hey mom…"

"While flirting may be on the menu, I didn't see anything about kissing." She pointed, smiling innocently at us.

"Really?" I asked, ignoring my blush. "Is there a suggestion box around here or something? I bet I could get enough petitions." Sue rolled her eyes but stayed smiling, glancing between us for a few moments before heading into the back kitchen area. "Seriously, Seth, no kissing in front of people." He rolled his eyes stole another bite of my ice cream.

"You were totally a valid participant in that kiss." He pointed out. I snickered and stole the spoon right out of his hand, eating the bite of ice cream. _Yum_.

"Fair enough." I agreed, taking another bite. "So what's the deal with that bonfire we are going to on Saturday?" I asked. I had never been to a bonfire before, in actuality, I had only been to a beach once before today. A bonfire sounded like fun, though. And it would probably involve some cuddling opportunities with Seth. He gave me a look. You know, that look when you can tell people are questioning your sanity and are wondering what is wrong with you. I hate that look. Sadly, I seem to be getting it a lot lately.

"Uh, you know, the one the council has every once and a while...ya know?" He asked. Did I look like I knew?

"Oh, of course, duh." I answered, offering him some ice cream to distract him. He accepted the bite and continued to play with my hand.

"_Seth!_" Sue called again. She didn't sound happy this time. We both turned to look in her direction. She had a scowl on her face and was holding a cell phone in her hand.

"Oh, _crap._" Seth hissed.

"You _skipped _school today!" She wailed. Luckily there was only a small group of middle-school girls in the Diner and they were currently drinking soda and talking in hushed voices at a corner table.

"It was totally my fault!" I defended. Her eyes slid over to me, softening.

"No, Natalie didn't do anything, it was me!" Seth argued. "I-"

"He didn't do anything, you can blame me." I interrupted. She glanced back and forth between us as we argued.

"Stop." She shushed both of us. "What happened?"

"I had a Spanish test-"

"-I suggested we skip because she was freaking out and because Mr. Endler wouldn't let me kiss her on school property-"

"-I don't speak Spanish-"

"-We went to the beach-"

"-I love the beach, but I understand now that the beach is a place to go after school, not during-"

"-Spanish class is pointless anyway, I mean, who came up with that? Span-ish, such a funny word-"

"-In conclusion, we learned our lesson."

Sue stared at us, looking confused. She finally sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't look very pleased. _I knew we shouldn't have skipped! _A old couple walked through the door and she walked away from us to seat them and take their drink orders.

"Did you seriously just tell your mother we skipped school because you weren't allowed to kiss me the hallway?" I hissed, glaring up at Seth. He couldn't be serious. He shrugged, not looking extremely apologetic.

"In hindsight, I guess I probably could have come up with something better…" He admitted.

"You think?"

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Sue started, walking back over to us. "You both skipped school because you had a Spanish test," She pointed at me, "-And you wanted to kiss Natalie," She pointed at Seth, "-So you went to the beach and missed your last two classes. Is that right?"

"Well...when you put it that way…" Seth started out.

"Yes!" I admitted, hanging my head. "I am _so_ sorry!"

"Oh, Honey, it's not your fault, don't feel bad." Sue soothed, patting my arm.

"Not your fault, Nat." Seth said. "Sorry, Mom, it won't happen again." She glanced between the two of us before smiling slightly.

"Okay, but you are grounded." She said, pointing at Seth. "Only out of the house for school and...work." My face fell. _But when was I gonna see him?_ Seth didn't look too happy either but he just nodded his head and took another bite of my ice cream.

"Okay, well I should probably go. If you got a call then that means my parents did too. I'm gonna be in so much trouble." I sighed. "See you tomorrow?" He nodded his head and we stared at each other awkwardly for a second. I think he knew I wasn't going to kiss him with his mom standing right there.

"Mom." He finally said, turning away from me to look at her. She smiled again before grabbing the couple's drinks and walking away.

"Sorry, Seth, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." I told him sincerely, giving his hand a little squeeze. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Don't be, I had a great time, it was worth it...for me at least."

"It was worth it for me too." I admitted softly. He grinned and leaned forward, cupping my cheek with his left hand and pressing his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips, kissing him back, but pulling away before he could deepen the kiss. He dropped his forehead to mine and rubbed his thumb over the palm of my hand he was currently holding.

"Do you want me to come with you to tell your parents it was my fault?" He asked. I shook my head, brushing my nose against his.

"Nah, I was a big part of the blame...I don't think they'll be too mad." In reality, I had no idea if they would be mad, but I didn't want them to think less of Seth or get him in more trouble. "Don't worry about it, really." I pulled back and jumped down from my stool. He still looked a little wary but nodded his head anyway. In his distractedness, he didn't notice the five I had left on the counter until I was almost out the door.

"_Natalie._" I smiled and wiggled my fingers in a wave to him.

"Just add it onto my tab." I called. "Bye Sue!" I let the door shut behind me and headed towards Natalie's car. It wasn't until I was half way home and thinking about seeing if I could get my nails done with Spencer and Dakota, and wondering if maybe Seth and I could go up to Port Angeles next weekend that I realized this wasn't my life. That I realized I shouldn't be making plans and kissing boys, giving people the impression I was Natalie. This fact also led me to realize that it had been a week. An entire week since I arrived in La Push.

Which led me to wonder something else: What _the hell _was Natalie doing?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated! XX.<strong>


	8. Surprise

**Please check out my tumblr, pictures/bios/teasers are posted! Cassy-Kay. Tumblr. Com. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita<strong>

"He kissed me!" I squealed into the phone.

"Huh?" A nearly identical voice answered, though I could tell Natalie was chewing something.

"Well, I kissed him too. We kissed each other, I guess. And it was great, he is such a good kisser, and, oh gosh, he is so hot and I think he really likes me!" I continued.

"Wait..._what?"_ Natalie asked, sounding a little clearer.

"Seth...Seth and I kissed."

"WHAT?" She yelled and I cringed away from the phone slightly, but still kept a smile on my face.

"Isn't it great!"

"You have got to fucking me kidding me! You are lying! Oh my god, no, you're..._oh crap_...you're not lying are you…" She trailed off, calming down at the end. I couldn't believe it either. Kissing Seth was amazing and I was just as surprised as she was. "Oh...Nikki…"

"I...you're mad, aren't you?" I whispered. "I just, I couldn't help it. And I think he really likes me..." Natalie sighed from the other end and I began pacing the back deck.

"Nix, Baby, I just don't want you to get hurt." She insisted. "Just be careful." I nodded my head even though she was far from being able to see me.

"I really like him, Natty. Like, a lot." I explained. She sighed again.

"I know you do." She said softly. "Are you guys...dating?"

"No…" I trailed off. I hadn't really thought about that. I was just so focused on actually being with Seth, I hadn't thought up any of the details. We weren't together, but I wanted to be. And I think he might want to be with me too, but it's hard to tell.

"Tell him you want commitment." Natalie demanded. I wondered why her attitude about the Seth thing had changed so quickly but decided to ignore her mood swing. Shouldn't we be talking about what was going on with her? And our birth mother? And how everything was going in LA? Shouldn't we not be worrying about my love life? There was so many other important things happening right now but it seemed like every time I talked to Natalie, it wasn't about the important things.

"Commitment?" I echoed.

"Yes, tell him you have to be a couple or nothing at all."

"But what if he doesn't want to be a couple and then I lose him?" I worried.

"His loss."

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie.<strong>

I hung up the phone and resisted the urge to crush my fortune cookie. I was honestly going to get sick from eating Chinese food for almost every meal of the day, but it was so good. It seemed I couldn't just enjoy my dinner without Nikita calling me to tell me about the latest problem I was going to have to fix. All the _problems_ seemed to focus on one person. _Seth Clearwater._

I knew I should have filled his locker with dirt last April Fool's Day, maybe then he would have hated me so much that he never would have even talked to Nikita. That would have made things so much easier and maybe I would be more focused on my mission instead of worrying about my sister.

I knew La Push better than Nikita, I knew the He-Man Hotties better than her too. If there was one thing about the group I had learned was that they didn't commit. None of the guys were ever dating - except Kim and Jared, and Ariana and Embry - but I was sure that Embry and Ari would break up soon. In my experience, it was highly unlikely for one of them to become serious with a girl. Maybe I was being a bitch but there was an extremely high chance that Seth wouldn't want commitment with my sister. There was an extremely high chance that tomorrow would be the last I heard of Seth Clearwater from Nikki.

That'd be nice.

I missed my family and my friends. I wanted to go home but I needed to find out the answers to the questions I had. If I went home without them then this would all be for nothing. I had made it too far to give up now.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

"Nat, hi!" Seth called as he jogged towards me in the hallway. I bit my lip and turned away, shutting the locker and power walking down the hallway. "Natalie!" Seth grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him, moving us over to the side of the hallway. "Hey, whats up?" He asked, sliding his hand down my arm and intertwining our hands together. I pulled my hand out of his.

"Sorry, gotta go."

"Hey, hey...Natalie?" He asked softly, blocking my path. "Why are you being weird? Did you get in trouble with your parents because of yesterday? Because I can go talk to them, I can-"

"No...it's not that, I just...gah…" I struggled to find the right words but decided the only way to get my message across would be to come right out and say it. "Seth, I don't...I don't kiss random boys." I admitted, chewing on my lip. He kept his easy smile on his face.

"Well, that's good, because I don't kiss random girls." He chirped.

"No, I mean, Seth...uhh…"

"I know what you mean, Nat. I don't want to kiss random girls...but I want to kiss you. I like being with you, a lot." He explained. My face heated up. "Would it be weird if I asked you to be my girlfriend without taking you on a date first?"

"You want to date me?" I asked, my mouth falling open slightly. When I talked to Natalie, she had set me up for rejection. I had gone into today with very low expectations. I mean, here was this beautiful boy who was perfect in every way and he wanted to date _me_. It just didn't seem real. He chewed on his lip, looking nervous, but bobbed his head up and down a few times. "_Why?_" I hadn't meant to sound so rude, but I was surprised. Seth was a good guy, so I don't know why I thought he would look at me and tell me he didn't want commitment, but I guess I just thought he wouldn't want to be with me.

"Uh…" Seth's eyes widened and then he get a confused look on his face. "Because you're _perfect._" Perfect was a pretty strong word to use for someone and I definitely didn't deserve that title. I was pretending to be my twin sister, I was not perfect.

"Seth…" I started off.

"Oh no…" He whispered. "You don't want to be my girlfriend or kiss me or anything… I just thought that-"

"Seth." I sighed, bringing one of his hand up and placing a kiss on it. I had to tell him we couldn't be together, right now at least, but maybe in the future. I had to tell him that I liked him but that we can't always get what we want. But he looked crushed and embarrassed and I'm a sucker for cute boys named Seth. "I think… I think you should ask me on a date and then ask me to be your girlfriend. Two separate sentences." His frown turned into a small smile.

"Natalie, will you go on a date with me on Friday?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I smirked at him.

"Yes." I answered, putting my hand on his neck and pulling his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie.<strong>

"Hi, I'm Natalie."

"Shelly." A middle-aged woman with dark brown hair introduced. "I have to say, I was surprised when you called, but I thought I owed it to you to meet with you. I looked back through my files and found my information on you and your sister." I nodded my head expectantly at the woman. "I was your social worker when I was just starting out, you were one of my first cases."

"Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about…" I trailed off. She was probably wondering why some teenager had called her and asked to meet about a case that was sixteen years old. "You picked Nikita and I up from Mrs. Harris's house and then…" I trailed off again, not really sure what to ask.

"You want to know what happened next." The woman stated. I nodded my head and couldn't help but notice how her expression shifted. "Being in a foster home is difficult, it's all chance. Sometimes I go to visit a foster home and it is great, the children are taken care of and the family makes sure they have new clothes and are treated like a normal child, but sometimes things...aren't so great. The mother or father drinks or are struggling to make ends meet. It's...bad."

"But...Mrs. Harris seemed so nice." I whispered softly. Was this what Nikita had to go through? Did she live in not-so-great homes? I should have asked her about it...I should have had her move in with me as soon as I found out she existed. I was a bad sister. Shelly got an apprehensive look on her face.

"No, no...that's not what I mean. I have seen way worse homes than the Harris family's. Ah...what I'm trying to say is that sometimes the decisions you make in life aren't always the best and...sometimes you have good reasons…"

"Shelly?"

"The adoption fell through. The family who was supposed to adopt you decided they didn't want girls, they wanted a boy. Do you know what that means?" She pressed.

"It means they didn't want Nikki and me."

"Yes, but it also means that you guys were back at square one. It means you were at the end of the line to be adopted." She explained. I nodded my head in understanding. "You were almost one. Parents want babies, they want young children and after your first birthday, the likelihood you would be adopted drops." She glanced around the little coffee shop. "I was just starting out you know...I had only graduated college the year before. I would never made the mistake I made then, now." I looked blankly at her. What was she talking about?

"I don't understand." I admitted. She sighed.

"The Khans were a great family. They had financial stability, a nice home, they were great people...they deserved a baby girl." She explained. What was _that _supposed to mean? "The two of you were all set to go to your new home, when the deal went through at the last minute, we had to reregister you into the system. The state knew someone had to be registered...but they didn't know it was two children that had to be registered." She paused for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee and letting the information soak in.

"So you-what? You registered Nikita into the system and not me?"

"When you put it that way, it just sounds bad…"

"How do you expect me to put it then?" I asked, my voice raising slightly with a little bit of hysteria in it. She reached across the table and patted my hand.

"I couldn't bear to see both of your live's ruined. The probability of two girls, over the age of one, being adopted together is so low…" She took a deep breath. "I wonder all the time if I did the right thing...but...you're happy, right?"

"Nikita is still in a foster home." I stated, my teeth clenched. I did my best to control my anger as I grabbed my purse and stormed out of the cafe.

I wanted to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

"Stop." I giggled, trying to pull my foot out of his grasp.

"I don't know what your talking about." He stated in a monotone voice. I giggled again.

"Seth!" My squeal of laughter finally made him glance up from the textbook he was looking at. He quirked a smile at me and tugged a little harder on my foot. Why he would even want to touch my foot was beyond me. We were sitting on the ground in his living room with our school supplies sprawled around us and our history books open.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at me and pinching my baby toe. I narrowed my eyes playfully and sprung up from my seat, leaning forward to jump on him, all in one fluid motion. He let us fall back and started laughing along with me. I hesitantly lowered my mouth to his and kissed him softly. His hands rested on my hips and he pushed his lips against mine a little harder.

"How cute."

I jumped out of Seth's arms and back at least three feet, landing on my but. I knew I was blushing a bright red which seemed to amuse both Seth and the tall Quileute who had just interrupted us. Leah stood, leaning up against the family room doorway, watching us with a small smile on her face. While I was immensely embarrassed, Seth didn't even seem phased that his sister had just caught us kissing. Instead, he reached over and snatched me by my hips, dragging me over and placing me firmly against his side before cuddling close to me. I continued to blush as he stroked my arm, gave me a sloppy kiss on my forehead, and told his sister that, "yes, yes we are very cute".

Seth just liked to add to my embarrassment, that was what I had decided on at least. But he just chuckled happily and kissed my forehead again before picking up the disregarded history book. Leah shook her head slightly and, unlike Seth, I noticed when her small smile wobbled and fell into a frown. She spun around and walked out of the room without another word.

"No more making out in front of people." I hissed quietly. A mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Leah! Don't come in the living room! I'm gonna make-out with Natalie!" He called loudly, leaning in towards my face.

"Seth!" I gasped. I was starting to think he preferred my face to be tomato red as apposed to my normal skin color.

"You're going to _what, _Seth Harrison Clearwater?" _That_ was a different voice and unfortunately one that I knew. Seth's smile faltered for a moment before he leaned back a little farther from me.

"Oh, hey mom. Nat and I were just studying." He said easily, waving the textbook around as if that magically made it all better. I buried my face in my hands, _great Seth, just great_.

"That's what I thought…" She murmured. I peaked at her through my fingers. "You'll stay for dinner tonight, right Natalie, dear?"

"Uh-um-I-uh…"

"Oh, of course you will. We are having my famous chicken casserole, is that all right honey?" She smiled expectantly at me and didn't even wait for my answer before walking into the kitchen, humming to herself.

"I hate you." I whispered.

"You don't mean that." He answered, pulling on my hands. I finally let them be pulled away once he started placing little kisses on the exposed skin of my cheeks. The problem was, he was right, I didn't mean that...I actually really liked him, way more than I should. I quirked a smile at him. "See? Knew you didn't hate me." He proclaimed. "Since you don't hate me, does that mean I get a kiss?" He looked at me expectantly with wide eyes. I wanted to say no but he looked so cute, cuter than normal, and all I really wanted to do was kiss him. So I leaned up, cupping his cheek in my hand and kissed him for a few seconds before pulling back. He grinned at me and nuzzled the side of my face.

"Come on, we need to study." I chided, laughing softly as his breath tickled my neck.

"No we don't." He insisted, placing a kiss on my jaw line.

"Yes we do, or else I'll fail the class and have to repeat sophomore year which would suck." I explained.

"I think maybe you might just be a bad test taker because you are really smart, Nat." He said. I shrugged. "Seriously, except for Spanish, you know all of this…I don't understand how you could be failing."

"I'm not as smart as you think I am." I defended, for Natalie's sake. He shook his head and kissed my cheek again.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if I loved this chapter…I did like the last scene a lot though! Remember to tell me what you think! XX.<strong>


	9. Whose that boy?

**Sorry this has taken so long, hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter though! I know the beginning is a bit choppy but the last two sections are a little longer and the next few chapters should have long sections. I made this chapter extra-long as an apology! I also have a note at then end for you guys. Oh, and I gave you some days of the week in this chapter so that you can kinda see what my time line is...it's the second week in December.**

* * *

><p><em>"He's special, I know.<em>

_His smile, it glows._

_He's perfect, it shows."_

_- Whose That Boy, Demi Lovato_

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday - after school.<strong>

I adore ballet. The grace, the charm, the elegance that is displayed. It is all so wonderful. When I was very little and staying in one of the first foster homes I had ever been in, my caretaker signed me up for classes. I thought it was too boring and slow, to structured and strict. But I grew to love it. I grew to appreciate it.

Because that was what I needed.

I needed structure and I needed strict. I needed someone to care enough to tell me what to do.

_"Miss. Narducci, point your toes." "Nikita, straighten those arms." "Graceful, Nikki, graceful."_

Now that I am older, I can see the beauty that is in ballet. It's truly lovely.

I want to be a ballerina when I grow up. I want to dance for large crowds and have people clap for me. I want to people to look at me and think I'm graceful and beautiful. I want to be everything people told me I would never be.

* * *

><p>"You did <em>very <em>well today, Natalie. I didn't realize you knew anything about ballet." Miss. Tracey, the dance teacher, commented as I picked up my bag.

"Well...yeah." I wasn't really sure what to say.

"I always tried to get you to participate in it but you refused...why the change of heart?" She asked. Her question was suspicious, just curious. She didn't have any idea that I was really impersonating someone else.

"I just...think it's beautiful, you know?"

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday - during the day.<strong>

"Seth."

"Seth."

"SE-ETH!"

"Sethy?"

"Seth."

"SETH."

"Se-"

"What!" He snapped, turning to glare at Dakota. She cracked a smile and nudged Spencer.

"You didn't ask us permission before asking Natalie out. Aren't you supposed to ask the guardians first?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, Seth, you don't want to anger us." Spencer spoke up.

"Leave him alone." I scolded, intertwining our hands together. Both of Natalie's friends exchanged a look before shrugging and walking away.

"Should I be scared?" Seth asked, looking down at me worriedly. I shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea."

I really didn't have any idea and that was getting real old, real fast. I hated not knowing what was going on when I should and I hated not being able to answer basic questions. I wasn't stupid, I should know these answers, I should know what was going on, but I didn't. And there was nothing I could do about it.

For now.

* * *

><p><em>When are you coming home?<em> I typed._ I miss you._

_Soon. _Was the only text I got in response.

* * *

><p>"So, you and Seth." Quil started, smirking and leaning towards me from his spot at the lunch table.<p>

"So, you and...oh wait, you're alone." I shot back. Collin chuckled and I smiled innocently back at them. I was turning more into Natalie the more time I spent being her. Quil narrowed his eyes and let out a huff before sitting back in his seat.

"Not that funny." He muttered before starting in on his food. Warm lips pressed against my cheek and I turned as Seth took the seat next to me.

"Hi." He said softly, giving me a smile meant just for me. I grinned at him and slid my hand over to his. "How was your math test earlier?" He asked.

"I think I did good, I'm just freaking out over Spanish later." I admitted, shaking my head a little bit. He lifted my hand up and placed a kiss on my palm.

"Don't worry about it, it's not the biggest thing in the world." He soothed. I shrugged. I guess he was right, it probably wouldn't affect me at all in the long run. Once Natalie was back, I could get away with probably never seeing another Spanish word again. Well, he didn't know the last part, but I'm sure it was implied.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday.<strong>

"So, where are we going?" I asked later that week.

"It's a surprise." Seth answered, keeping his eyes on the road. I sighed.

"Not even a hint?" I pestered. I had been trying to get Seth to tell me where we were going on our date. He had been tight lipped about it though and wouldn't tell me.

"Dakota and Spencer helped me. We are going somewhere you like." He revealed, glancing over at me for a quick second. I swallowed and forced a smile on my face to hide my panic. _Great. Just great_.

"Yay?" I knew it didn't sound very convincing but he didn't comment.

* * *

><p>"Ice skating?" I said in fake enthusiasm.<p>

"Yup, Dakota and Spencer told me how much you like skating so I thought we could give it a go, maybe get some hot chocolate after?" He suggested. I nodded my head and did my best to disguise my panic as we walked into the rink.

I was a foster kid, most of the families I stayed with weren't too concerned with me. They didn't buy me unnecessary things, they didn't get to know me, and they certainly hadn't taught me to ice skate. I had never even been to a rink before. The only ice had seen was on the top of small ponds in various towns I'd stayed in. I had never actually been on any.

I stuck my shaking hands into the pocket of my northface. This was going to be a disaster. At least I had worn jeans. I had spent an hour trying to decide what to wear but, in the end, I had decided on just jeans, a nice top, Natalie's northface jacket, and her uggs. That was definitely an outfit I knew Natalie would not have worn on a date, but oh well, I wasn't Natalie. I was starting to realize that if I wanted to have any hope for Seth and me, I was going to have to make him like the real me. Might as well start simple.

We got our skates from the room up front and went to sit on the bleachers to put them on. Having never worn skates before, I struggled for a minute with them but eventually figured out how to tie them.

"Seth." I gasped, gripping onto his arms as I almost fell. We weren't even on the ice yet and I was already so wobbly. "I don't know how to ice skate, Kota and Spence were lying." Surprise flittered across his face before he frowned.

"_Crap._ Are you serious?" He asked, looking annoyed at himself. I nodded my head. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have taken advice from them…" Seth shifted slightly and I wobbled again, almost falling. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and steadied me. "I'm sorry, I...I just thought it would be fun, I mess everything up, don't I?"

"No!" I insisted quickly, shaking my head. "It was a great idea. Dakota and Spencer were just playing a joke." Maybe Natalie really did come here and maybe she really did like ice skating. "You could teach me?" I suggested. His frown slowly turned into a small smile.

"Really?" He asked. "I mean, we can go do something else. I want this to be the best date you've ever been on." I smiled. It was a perfect date but I honestly didn't have anything to compare it to. I hadn't been on a real date before, but I couldn't really tell Seth that. Natalie had definitely had boyfriends and been on dates.

"It's great Seth, but I _am_ going to hold you to getting hot chocolate after." I said, leaning up to kiss him. He chuckled and met me half way for the kiss.

"Deal." He agreed, pulling back.

"Okay, so you are not going to let me fall and you are not going to laugh at me, right?" I confirmed. Seth smirked and pecked my lips once more.

"Sure, sure." He said easily, leading me over to the entrance of the ice. He stepped gracefully onto the ice and held his hand out to me. I hesitated for a moment, clutching the low wall that marked where the ice rink began. "Oh, come on, I promise I won't let you fall." He urged. I slipped my hand into his and let him guide me onto the ice. It suddenly seemed much more slippery than it was. I let out a breath I had been holding and slid forward slowly before clamping my free hand onto his arm.

"Oh my God." I squealed, almost falling. He laughed softly.

"How have you never been ice skating? You have to have been here before."

"I usually just sit on the bleachers and drink hot chocolate." I lied. Lies were becoming easier and easier. I had never been a liar but I was really starting to pile on the lies.

"Figures." He responded, rolling his eyes. He took both my hands in his and spun so he was skating backwards, pulling me with him. "See? Not too hard. Aren't dancers supposed to have really good balance or something?" I nodded and pushed against his hands a little.

"Why didn't we ever talk before last week, Nat?" He asked. The serious tone in his voice surprised me and I glanced away from our joined hands and to his face.

"I...I don't know." I replied carefully. It was because the real Natalie couldn't be bothered with him. Why she hadn't give him the time of day, I'm not sure. He studied my face for a moment.

"I just...I've noticed you before, obviously, but you just seem so different that what I've seen, and I never really wanted to get to know you...until now." He seemed to struggle with his words for a moment and dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry, that's a sucky thing to talk about a first date, huh?" He quirked a small smile and his eyes dashed up to meet mine again.

"No, no. That's okay. I'm sorry that I haven't always been the nicest but I really like you, I'm trying, 'kay?" I asked. I wanted to be as truthful as possible with him.

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled. I pushed him again and pulled out of his hands before crashing into him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I knew skating was a good idea, I get to hold you the entire time." I laughed and pecked his cheek.

* * *

><p>"There's a little bakery and coffee shop one block from here." Seth said as we exited the rink. My cheeks were a little pink from the cold but my hands were surprisingly warm, especially when they were wrapped in Seth's.<p>

"Yum."

He was right, the bakery was only a minutes walk from the rink and I could smell baked goods before we were even in the door.

"Natalie!" I flinched in surprise at the new voice and then was wrapped in a set of arms that weren't Seth's. "I was gonna stop over to see you tonight." The boy pulled back, grinning at me. I had no idea who he was. "I'm back for winter break and we can- oh, hi…" He seemed to realize for the first time that we weren't quite alone.

"_Hi._"

Seth didn't sound happy and the mystery boy in front of me slowly removed his hands from my upper arms as a small frown replaced the huge smile that had been there.

"Seth Clearwater, Natalie's _boyfriend_." Seth introduced, sticking his hand out.

"Lucas. _Lucas Pondelik._" The mystery boy replied, shaking his hand. _Pondelik? Like Dakota Pondelik?_ I still wasn't quite sure who he was. He definitely hadn't been in Natalie's book of people. There were a few beats of awkward silence. "Um…it was good to see you Natty. I'll, uh, call you." Then Lucas walked away leaving me confused and wondering how I was going to explain what had just happened to Seth. I was pulled out of my shocked state by Seth who was now holding the bakery door open for me.

"Come on, Natalie, it's cold out here." He spoke up in a monotone voice. I hurried past him trying not to look at his stone expression - something I wasn't used to seeing on his face. He led us over to a table for two. "Wait here, I'll go get us hot chocolate." There were plenty of little booths where we could have sat next to each other and cuddled while we drank our cocoa but instead he had chosen a little table with two chairs on either side. I nodded and sat down as he left. I needed to think of something and think of it fast. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I gulped as I saw the name I had only just learned appear on the screen.

_I didn't know you were seeing someone now._

_But that's okay. I'll fight for you._

_xoxo, Lucas._

I didn't know how to respond to his text. I didn't want to respond at all. I dropped the phone onto the table as a steaming mug was placed in front of me. Seth sat in the seat opposite me and offered me a small smile.

"So…" He trailed off for a moment. "I didn't know you were close with Lucas...I thought he kinda lost touch with everyone after leaving for that boarding school on the other side of the state." I gulped and put on my most carefree smile.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't seen him in forever…" I said. "We mainly just talk because of Dakota, ya know?" I hoped that sounded believable enough. And I hoped he was somehow related to Dakota. I hadn't met any other Pondelik's so there was a good chance they were related somehow.

"I don't want to be a jerk or anything but whatever you guys have or didn't have is over...right?" He confirmed.

"Of course. I'm with you, Seth. Forget about him." I answered immediately. My lack of hesitation and the truth in my voice must have convinced him because he let out a breath and nodded his head.

"Okay. Good." He responded, sliding his hand across the table and intertwining it with mine. His sunny smile reappeared full force. "So, think you want to go pro for skating?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Night.<strong>

"Natalie, I was thinking that...maybe I could tell Seth. Maybe I could-"

"Absolutely not."

"But I really, really like him and he would keep it a secret. I just know he would and…Natalie...I think he really likes me too." I explained calmly.

"No." She argued. "He can't know, no one can. When I get back then he can find out but I can't risk someone finding out and telling. You know that, Nikki." Gotta love how she said _I _and not _we. _I frowned, even though she couldn't see me.

"He won't tell, he's a really great guy. I like him so much, please." I was practically begging now. I hated lying to him, especially since he was so sweet and nice to me. "I can't stand not telling him." She sighed into the phone.

"You can't tell him because if you do and things turn bad, I'm not there to pick up the pieces." She snapped. _If things go bad? Pick up the pieces?_

"I don't understand." I whispered quietly.

"Oh, Nikita, Honey. What if he _doesn't actually like you_?" She asked. I hung up the phone without even telling her about Lucas. Of course he liked me, he was always so happy to see me, and his mom liked me and he...and he… _And he thought I was Natalie_. He didn't know who I really was. He didn't really like me, he liked Natalie. Tears brimmed in my eyes before I could stop myself and I ran in from the back deck, slamming the door. Kristen looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong, Dear?" She asked, concern etched across her face. I ignored her, letting the tears roll down my cheeks and ran upstairs. I did something I had never in my life done before, I slammed my bedroom door and fell on top of the bed, crying into the fluffy pillow. "Natalie?" She called from outside the door but after a little while, when I didn't answer, she gave up and went back downstairs. I stopped crying after a little bit and just laid there focusing on being mad at Natalie. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I said angrily into the pillow.

"Aw, but I came all the way here to see you, Baby."

I froze and my heart sped up. That wasn't Kristen or Scott or Ava or any of Natalie's friends...that was _my_ friend and _my_ boyfriend, Seth. _Maybe if I stay quiet he'll just leave..._

"Nat, seriously, open the door." He said. I sat up and wiped some of the tears from my eyes. "Your mom thinks we had a fight and accused me of making you upset...did we have a fight I didn't know about? Because I'll apologize if it makes you feel better…" He trailed off a little and I fell back on the bed because it wasn't fair. I couldn't tell Seth who I was and I was lying to him. It just wasn't fair. "Natalie, you know I can just open this door, right? Because, locked or not, I will open it...I'm really just asking to be polite." He insisted. "I could totally-" I got up and opened the door, which made him stop talking.

"Hi Seth." I mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"Are we fighting or something?" He asked, his voice softening as he peered down at me. I should probably just break up with him now, save him the trouble later. Like a bandaid, pull it off quickly. _Seth, we're done. _That's all I would have to say. _Seth, it's over. I don't like you. I've met someone new. We don't belong together. _There were so many things I could say, each consisting of just a few words, but I couldn't because it would just add to my lies and because Seth was _so _nice to me. It'd be much easier if Seth wasn't that nice or if he was way less cute. I couldn't break up with him though because he had bought me ice cream, rescued me from a basement, held me when I was sick, and tried to fix things he had no control over. He was perfect and I hated it.

"No." I answered, shaking my head. He looked visibly relieved and pulled me into his arms. And this was another reason why I couldn't break up with him, he gave _the best _hugs, and I loved hugs.

"Mind telling your mom that? She probably hates me now." He said. I couldn't help laughing softly.

"Seth, you're pretty hard to hate." I reminded him quietly. He kissed the top of my head and waited until I pulled back so he could enter the room.

"Okay, so what happened? Who upset you?" He flopped down on my bed. I shut the bedroom door before joining him on the bed and cuddling up against his side. I ignored the question and made myself comfortable, pulling his arms around me. "You really don't want to talk about it?" He asked after a few minutes of my silence.

"Nope. I just want to cuddle with you, because if I talk about it, then I'll over think it, which will end up with us being in a real fight. I don't want to fight with you because you're too cute...so, for now, I'm good with just cuddling." I explained.

And that's how Kristen found us two hours later. Seth sprawled out on the bed and me cuddled against his side, with my head resting against his chest, both his arms wrapped around me. The sound of the door opening jolted me awake and I was momentarily confused as to where I was and what was going on. Kristen smiled softly at me and I removed my hands from Seth's chest to wipe my eyes. I wasn't sure if a boy in bed with you, no matter how innocent, was considered an okay or acceptable situation for Natalie to be in, but Kristen didn't seem mad.

"Hi Honey, it's getting late...Seth needs to go home, Sue will worry if he doesn't come back." She whispered. I nodded and laid my head back on Seth's chest, wrapping my arms around him and shutting my eyes. "Five minutes, then I'll be back." I nodded my head again and heard her walk away. I just wanted to lay here with Seth forever. I was warm, happy, comfortable, and safe...what more could you want?

"Seth?" I whispered groggily after a few minutes. "_Settthhhhh._" He moved slightly and yawned. "You have to head home, it's late." I told him.

"Noooo, I want to stay with you." He mumbled.

"M'kay."

Sounded good enough to me and, like I said, I was very comfortable. Someone sighed from the doorway.

"Natalie, I said five minutes. Seth's got to go." Kristen pointed out and I made a disapproving sound before feeling my self being lifted up into more of a sitting position. My human pillow was moving and I didn't like it. I opened my eyes to look up at Seth, pouting at him. He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Sorry, Mrs. Khan." He apologized. _I_ wasn't sorry.

"Oh, it's okay, Seth. It's just getting late and I know your mom will be worried if you don't get home." She explained. Seth yawned and nodded his head. I gave him a sad look and he gave me one last squeeze before getting up.

"Go to sleep, 'kay?" He told me. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Then he leaned down and pecked my lips, _right in front of Kristen. _Gutsy. "Sleep well." I nodded my head, too stunned that he kissed me_ right in front of Kristen _to do anything else. "Have a nice night, Mrs. Khan." Seth, forever the charming one.

"Goodnight Seth." She called as he walked down the stairs and out the front door. "You know, Natalie, I like him. I think he's good for you." She stated honestly. I nodded and laid my head back on my pillow. My bed was still warm from Seth and smelled like him. I knew I would sleep well tonight.

"I _really _like him." I told her truthfully. She smiled at me happily before her face became more serious.

"I just want to make sure, if you guys are…, well, I want to make sure you use protection." She explained. My face burned bright red and I shot up in the bed, no longer overcome with sleepiness.

"Oh, no. I'm not...we're not. I ah-"

"I know we've already gone over this and we've gotten over the fact that you slept with Cory but I just want you to be careful…"

"Mom!" I spat out, quickly. "It's really not like that with Seth. I don't, ah...I'm not ready for that with him _at all." _I insisted. She gave me a skeptical look but nodded her head.

"Okay...well, I'm here if you ever want to talk or anything." She reminded me. I gave her a stiff nod.

"Got it." I answered. She stayed where she was. "Um...goodnight?" That seemed to make her leave, turning the light off behind her. That was humiliating. I honestly hadn't thought of doing..._that_ with Seth. I mean, he was beyond gorgeous and possibly the sweetest guy I had ever met...but I wasn't ready for that. Not with a boy who didn't know my real name. Natalie had never mentioned having had..._sex_ with anyone, but while she apparently had experience, I had none. At all.

When your twins mom tries to give you a sex talk, that's when you know it's time for said twin to come home. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday morning.<strong>

**Natalie.**

I was tired. So tired.

I missed my family. I missed my friends.

I was sick of Chinese food and old mattresses.

It was time to go.

I got what I came for.

I solved the big mystery. I put Nancy Drew to shame.

I was never coming back to California, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie will be back (I think) next chapter and then things will really start to heat up! I am leaving for Costa Rica in less than a week and will be gone for almost two weeks. I won't have my MacBook with me so I am going to end up more behind on writing than usual so bear with me! <strong>

**(Anyone reading this from Costa Rica? If so we will totes play a country-size game of hide and seek! Hmu.)**

**Also, IMPORTANT QUESTION: In this story it is the beginning of December, would you guys like a Christmas chapter or should I kinda skip over that and just mention it being Christmas in passing? Up to you guys.(:**


	10. Having some fun

**Sorry for the wait. Really, I am! And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes - it's after midnight.**

* * *

><p>"Seth!" I shouted gleefully, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me too and ducked down before pecking my lips.<p>

"Gross, haven't you been dating for, like, a day?" Ava asked from the doorway, scrunching up her nose. I blushed and ducked my head. Seth kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

"_Actually_, we've been dating for five days." Seth corrected. "Need a ride to school, Ava?" Natalie's little sister blushed before glancing over at me.

"Um...that's okay. Natalie doesn't let me ride with her to school." She explained. My face fell. _Oh._ I always drove alone to school because that was what Natalie told me to do, but Ava and I went to the same school. _She must take the bus…_

"No, that's fine, you can come with us." I assured her quickly. I hadn't even thought of her. Seth glanced down at me warily, with a frown on his face.

"Really?" Ava asked. Her whole face lit up and it made my heart clench.

"Of course." I responded. "I...I didn't know you would want to ride with me." I hoped my excuse sounded alright but she just shrugged and sent us both a grin.

"Let me just grab my backpack! I'll be right back!" She trilled before sprinting into the house. Seth and I stood in silence. Maybe he was realizing just how much of a jerk I was...well Natalie was.

"Er, sorry for asking her to come with us if you didn't want her to." He finally mumbled.

"No!" I quickly gasped. "I mean, it's fine. I didn't know she would want me to take her to school...oh god, I am such a jerk, huh?" I still felt incredibly guilty even though it wasn't my doing.

"No, of course you're not." Seth quickly assured me but I knew he was just being nice. Ava bounced out of the house carrying her pink Vera Bradly backpack and a matching lunchbox.

"Ready to go!" She chirped following Seth and I over to the car.

"What?" I whisper-yelled into the phone.

"Well, good morning to you too." Natalie's voice drawled from the other side of the phone.

"Good morning." I sighed.

"Yes, I suppose it is, isn't it…" She mused.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after our fight, I didn't talk to you again." She explained, suddenly becoming serious.

"Oh…" I trailed off having forgot about our argument the night before. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Things have just been crazy and then everything with Seth and Lucas and-"

_"What!"_ She shrieked. "Lucas is back?" I pulled the phone away from my ear momentarily and cringed from the loudness.

"Oops."

"What do you mean, _oops_?" She snapped.

"I guess I forgot to tell you...I was going to but then we got in a fight...it must have slipped my mind." I yanked on the ends of my long hair. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She let out a deep breath. "What happened? What did he say? What did he do? What did _you_ do? Did he say he missed me?" She babbled for a few moments before pausing. "Well?"

"Uh...he said he was back on winter break and that he missed me...well, _you_. And he said he would call me...well, _you_…" I trailed off. "I had no idea who he was and I was with Seth, I was so confused that I don't think I even said a single word to him."

_"Ni-ki-ta!"_ She whined. "Go find him and tell him you miss him and that you want to see him!" Her demanding voice made me want to do just that but unfortunately the warning bell rang and Seth started to walk away from his group of friends and towards me.

"I'm at school!" I reminded her.

"You have to break up with Seth." She insisted. Changing the subject. Her voice wasn't the usual demanding, she was actually pleading with me.

"What? No!"

"You _have_ to! Lucas and I _need_ to be together and we can't be if he thinks I'm dating _Seth Clearwater_!" She yelled, her voice no longer pleading.

"I have to go."

"Break. Up. With. Him. _Now!_" She ordered.

"Bye." I ended the call and clenched my teeth when all I really wanted to do was keep yelling at her...or _start_ yelling at her. I sighed and tossed the iPhone into Natalie's oversized tote bag.

"Hey, you okay?" Seth asked, finally reaching me. "You kinda just bolted to take that phone call…" He slipped his hand into mine and started pulling me towards the school.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I promised. "It was just an annoying friend." Well, at least that wasn't a lie.

"I've got a few of those if you want to borrow one." He joked, sending me his signature grin and pointing to his group of friends that had just started making their way to the school.

"Ooh, tempting. I'll let you know." I teased, glad he hadn't asked who the annoying friend specifically was. I didn't think I would even be able to make up a lie for that one. Still, Natalie's desperate words echoed in my head.

_You have to break up with Seth! You have to!_

I couldn't break up with Seth, though. I just couldn't. Not after how nice he'd been to me. I honestly don't know what I would have done without him these past two weeks.

"I can't wait for the bonfire tomorrow, I'm so excited." I told him, changing the subject. His eyes lit up and I could tell this bonfire was important to him.

"It's awesome. You're gonna love it." He gushed as he led us through the doors to school.

A few people said hi to me or smiled as I walked down the hall but I only knew the names of half of them and recognized a little more than that.

I wish I knew who they were.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Dakota's voice trilled as she rushed up to my locker before my English class. "Guess what?" Before I could even think of guessing, she squealed and answered her own question. " Lucas! He's back from school for a month!" She grabbed my hands and jumped up and down. "He wants to take me, you, and Spence out to dinner tonight to celebrate...you're free, right?"<p>

"Uh...yeah, sure." I agreed. "Should be fun."

* * *

><p>Later that night, I rushed down the steps and towards the Honda Civic that was parked in front of my house. Dakota waved enthusiastically from the front, passenger seat and I quickly opened the back door and slid in.<p>

"Woah, Natty's on time...that's a first." Lucas joked, winking at me in the rearview mirror. Dakota rolled her eyes before turning in her seat to look at me.

"Spence is gonna meet us there, she said she'll be a little late." She explained. I nodded my head.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove through the streets of La Push.

"The diner, obviously." Lucas piped up, rolling his eyes. I nodded absentmindedly._ How was I supposed to know? _

"Yeah, you can see your boy-toy." Dakota snickered. "He's working tonight, right?" _Great._ Things couldn't get better.

"Um...I'm pretty sure he is." I responded, fidgeting with the Nikita-bracelet that Natalie had given me. I didn't miss the way Lucas stiffened but Dakota did as she just laughed and sent me a wink. I offered a tight smile in return as Lucas took the turn into the diner a little too sharply. We all stumbled out of the car and through the parking lot, into the diner. Danielle was standing at the hostess table and I sent her a little wave as she greeted us. She ignored me completely.

"What a loser." Dakota mumbled as Danielle almost tripped while leading us to our table. I slid all the way into the booth and Lucas quickly took the seat next to me, leaving Dakota to sit on the other side.

"Can I get you guys some drinks?" Danielle asked, looking anywhere but at us directly.

"Diet Coke."

"Root beer."

"Sprite, please."

She walked away and Dakota sighed before leaning her elbows onto the table and crossing her legs.

"This is nice." She insisted. "I've missed you so much, Lucas."

"I've miss you too." He smiled. "I've missed _both _of you."

Danielle appeared again, balancing three drinks, before placing them in front of us and tossing three straws onto the table.

"Are you guys ready to order or-"

"We need more time." Dakota interrupted. Danielle just shrugged and walked away. "We should wait for Spence, she'll be here soon." We slipped into a comfortable silence as Dakota opened her straw and stuck it in her drink. "Ugh, this is _not_ diet. I'll be right back." She slipped out of the booth and started towards the counter area where Danielle was currently taking the order of an elderly man.

"Did you get my text?" Lucas asked, cutting right to the chase. I nodded my head and glanced around the diner, making eye contact with Seth as he walked out of the kitchen area. He sent me a grin and I easily matched it. "The _boyfriend_." Lucas said boyfriend like it was a curse.

"I guess." I responded carefully, still thinking about Natalie and her desperate plea.

"He's just...entertainment, right? Just some fun?" He spoke carefully, sounding insecure for the first time since he had hugged me outside the little coffee shop. Sue called for Seth and he quickly shuffled away to see what she needed. I turned back towards Lucas who still looked a little wary.

"Of course." I answered, exactly like Natalie would want me to. His smile slowly returned and I could kinda see what she saw in him. He was cute and had a nice smile...

"Good, don't have fun for too long though. I'm only back for a month." He reminded me before throwing his arm casually behind my neck to rest on the top of the bench.

"Sorry I'm late!" Spencer gushed as she slid into the seat that Dakota had abandoned. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw us but her expression quickly smoothed out as Dakota walked back over with a new drink.

"She is _such_ a freak." Dakota proclaimed, plopping back down in the booth.

"Danielle?" Spencer asked, peaking over at the counter where Danielle was trying to pick up a stack of napkins she had knocked over. I felt bad for her. She didn't deserve Kota and Spence being mean to her...she hadn't done anything wrong. But I didn't say anything because I was already borderline them thinking Natalie had been probed by aliens. I didn't need them thinking I wasn't acting the part well enough even more than they probably already did. "Omigod, yeah, she's _such_ a klutz too."

"I'm ready to order." I interrupted their insult-session. I tilted my head and gave them my best I-am-Natalie-and-I-am-in-charge look. It must have worked because Spencer waved over Danielle and we ordered our dinners.

Chicken fingers for me. _Of course_.

* * *

><p>My late-afternoon the next day, I really just wanted to see Seth. So texted him.<p>

_*What time tonight? Miss you.(: xx*_

He, being the fabulous boyfriend he was, responded only a minute later.

_*Miss you too. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. xxxxxxxxx*_

I grinned at the message and quickly ran upstairs to get changed. It was cold outside - freezing actually - and we were going to be sitting outside during the bonfire so I decided on a pair of jeans, a warm sweater, and uggs. I grabbed a soft jacket from Natalie's closet and headed down the stairs just as the door bell rang.

"Mom! I'm leaving with Seth! I'll be back by curfew!" I called.

"Have fun and be careful!" She yelled back from the office area as I pulled opened the door and smiled up at Seth.

"Hey." I greeted, practically falling into his arms to hug him.

"Hey." He responded and I felt his lips brush the top of my head, near my hairline.

"So do these bonfires usually start early or did you just want to see me?" I asked, unwrapping my arms from around him but slipping my hand into his.

"See you, of course. But I thought we'd head over to the beach anyway." He suggested. "Almost everyone's already over there." I smiled and nodded my head before following him out of the house and towards his borrowed truck.

"It's a little cold for a bonfire, dontcha think?" I mused as he drove off towards the beach. I didn't exactly know who Sam and Emily were but I had heard them mentioned in passing through some of Seth's friends.

"Maybe." Seth shrugged. "We don't usually have them this late in the year but Ariana hasn't been to one and well…" He paused before cautiously continuing. "Neither have you...I wanted to invite you to one." I sent him a grin. Sometimes he was just so adorable. "Besides, I will totally keep you warm so no worries." I laughed as he pulled up to first beach and parked. Sure enough there were a few cars already parked and I could see a familiar group of people down near the beach. We shuffled down and, sure enough, Seth wrapped an arm around me to keep me warm.

Jared and his girlfriend Kim were sitting against one of the long pieces of driftwood. Kim was in his lap and he was telling her what appeared to be a story. Embry was attempting to catch a laughing Ariana as she jumped between the uneven rocks. Paul and Jacob were talking and laughing will trying to start a fire in the pit area. Quil was standing with a woman who had long black hair and scars down her face and helping her unwrap food. I glanced away quickly and told myself not to stare. Another man, almost as big as Jacob, was setting up a grill.

"We take our bonfires very seriously." Seth laughed, taking in my expression as I realized just how much work went into planning this. _And I hadn't even offered to bring anything!_ I turned around in Seth's arms.

"I'm cold." I pouted playfully at him.

"You are _such_ a liar." Seth teased, leaning close enough so he could rest his forehead on mine. "You just want me to hold you closer." I batted my eyelashes in a very non-Nikita move before shrugging.

_"May-be."_ I agreed making Seth's chest that I was pressed against, vibrate slightly in laughter. He leaned down and surprised me with a kiss but I quickly reached up to wrap my arms around his shoulders.

* * *

><p>The stories were amazing.<p>

The food was great.

The people were nice.

Overall, it was a perfect evening.

But I was going to ruin that.

"I want to show you something." Seth spoke up. I nodded my head absentmindedly, trying to figure out how I was going to do this.

"Sure." I responded. I had excused myself at one point during the night when my phone wouldn't stop vibrating and saw all the missed calls from Natalie. I had quickly listened to the one voicemail she left. She was absolutely hysterical saying how she was sorry but that she loved Lucas and she had to be with him and to please call her because she wanted to work this out. I felt bad. _Really_ bad. This was her life after all.

"Okay so you know the stories tonight?" Seth asked. I realized he had led us a little into the woods not too far from the beach.

"Seth." I interrupted. I let out a deep breath and ripped my hands out of his. _Like a bandaid. _"We are done. We're over. Permanently."

Okay, so the permanently was a bit much.

But I had to do what Natalie wanted.

She was my _sister_.

The shock on Seth's face was evident but then it crumpled into pain. He looked so sad and it made my chest hurt just looking at him.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Are you going to make me repeat it?" I choked out. "I just...this isn't working. I don't know you Seth-"

"Yes you do!"

"-I only just started talking to you last week and now we're suddenly dating. And, well…" I took a deep breath and said the worst thing possible. "I love Lucas." He sucked in a breath and I tried to make myself not cry. I hadn't expected pain from breaking up with Seth. "I'm sorry, Seth, I just-"

"No, it's fine...I want you happy." He murmured, looking absolutely miserable.

And that was how I made the worst decision of my life and ended up on the phone with my twin sister a half an hour later, crying my eyes out.

"I did it." I sobbed into the phone. "I hope you're happy."

"Oh, baby, I am happy, promise." Natalie cooed while I continued to cry. "But I'm coming home and everything will be fixed. I'll fix it." I nodded my head. She better. "It's going to be okay." Her voice was so reassuring that I almost believed her. Ava poked her head into my room and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, Natalie, what's wrong? What happened?" She quickly asked, rushing into the room. This set me off all over again and I let out a long sob before throwing my arms around her.

Unlike Natalie, Ava actually cared I realized.

* * *

><p><strong>I <em>really<em> wanted to write more of the bonfire but I am leaving in approximately five hours to head to the airport and board a plane to Mexico. My sister is getting married down there and so I won't have my laptop with me. I really wanted this chapter out before I left and didn't want to make you guys wait even longer than you have for it. **

**Sorry about the wait as well. Life has been busy and I kinda was unsure about what to write...next chapter will have some Natalie POV in it...it should be good. Hopefully you all have stuck with this story even after a three month hiatus and will still read and review. XX.(:**


	11. Nothing's as it seems

**Finally a turning point in this story! I can't believe that we are eleven chapters in and there hasn't even been any supernatural yet! But this is definitely a chapter before some stuff goes down and it will also give you a better insight into Natalie's mind. I know some of you hate her and think she is selfish...and maybe she is, but aren't we all?**

* * *

><p>"The fairytales lied,<p>

And the Disney movies died.

'Cuz I'm not some kind of princess,

That's been locked up inside.

I've been led to believe that love comes for free,

But I'm learning quickly that nothings as it seems."

-_Glitter, Drew Tabor_

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

I didn't want to go anywhere the next day.

And neither did Ava.

I learned that when Natalie and Ava where really young, Ava wouldn't go anywhere without her big sister. If Natalie stayed home from school sick, Ava insisted on staying home too. If Natalie refused to go to one of Ava's lacrosse games, Ava suddenly hadn't wanted to play that day. It was sad, really, because apparently Natalie would complain about Ava wanting to be like her and then would proceed to ignore her the entire day.

So I did just the opposite.

Ava stayed in my room all night, running her fingers through my hair and holding me while I cried.

"Okay, so you broke up with him? Just call him and tell him you're sorry and didn't mean it. Everyone loves you, he'll get back together with you in a second!" She insisted. I shook my head and buried my face in her shoulder. "But you have to get back together with Seth. He's so cute and he's so nice to me." I hadn't realized how close to tears she was until that point, though I'm not really sure why _she_ wanted to cry. "All your boyfriends are so mean to me. They're not nice but Seth was nice to me. If he saw me at school then he would smile and wave and he didn't treat me like some little kid who didn't deserve to know him."

"You're going to hate me." I blurted out as I processed her words.

"What? I could _never_ hate you!" She insisted, her eyes wide. And I believed her. She could never hate Natalie. Even when Natalie was horrible and mean and ignored her, she would never hate her.

Unfortunately, I was Nikita.

So I would not be forgiven.

By anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie.<strong>

I boarded the train with some other Los Angelers and chose an empty row I could sit comfortably in. I had left Saturday evening and had to switch trains a few times but by early morning on Sunday had ended up in Oregon, heading towards Everett and - even better - La Push. This time I had taken the train to Everett instead of all the way to Seattle. Everett had a bus station and I would then be able to take a bus to Port Angeles where Nikita could pick me up. I shut my eyes and dozed for a little, only waking up five minutes before my stop. I was so eager to be off this train but knew getting on a bus wouldn't be much better. When I finally stumbled off the train and over to the ticket window to buy my bus ticket, I was surging with energy. Tonight I would be sleeping in my own bed. Tonight I would see my family. Tonight I would be in La Push.

"Next bus should be here in about twenty-five minutes." The woman standing at the ticket counter drawled before sliding my crumpled bills towards herself and my ticket to home towards me.

"Thank you!" I chirped, more cheerful than usual on an early Sunday morning, before pulling out my old, makeshift cell phone and calling Nikita.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft and she didn't sound as cheery as I felt.

"Nikki, Baby! Hi!" I laughed, walking over to a vending machine and putting money in to get a water.

"Hey, Natalie." She whispered back. Her voice sounded scratchy and she sounded upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pausing for a moment before selecting the drink I wanted.

"I...broke up with my boyfriend." She muttered. "I'm sad." I frowned and grabbed my drink before walking over to an abandoned bench.

"Oh…right. I didn't realize you were still hung up on that." I admitted, opening my water and taking a swig.

"He was my boyfriend." She gritted out. "What type of person do you think I am?"

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly. Actually, I _thought_ she was just having fun while I was gone. I _thought_ she just needed some entertainment and Seth had been the first person she saw, his locker being next to mine. But I kept my mouth shut.

"Did you need something?" She asked tiredly.

"Actually, I'm going to need you to pick me up in Port Angeles at 4:15 this afternoon." I responded. I smiled at her intake of breath.

"What?" She gasped, suddenly brightening up. "Really? You're coming home!"

"Yes!" I squealed. "I'm somewhere in northern Oregon right now. I've been on trains all night. I have two busses and then I'll be at the bus station. You'll pick me up, right?"

"Of course!" She laughed, sounding much happier than she had moments before. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too." I giggled. "I've missed everyone and everything and...well, you of course."

"I've missed you too." She admitted. "A lot."

"When I get back we can be real sisters." I promised.

"Real sisters." She repeated.

"Okay, I've got to go but I'll see you later." I said.

"Okay, bye!"

* * *

><p>"Natalie!"<p>

I spun around and got to witness Nikita's face light up as she sprinted in my direction and threw her arms around me. I dropped my bag to the ground and wrapped my arms around her.

"Nikita!" I squealed before pulling back.

"I missed you." She breathed and I noticed she looked close to tears.

"I missed you too." I replied softly before leaning down to pick up my bag. "It feels so good to be back in Washington!"

"Thank God you're back, I don't think I could have handled another day pretending to be you." She sighed, leading me towards my car.

"It _is_ a pretty hard life, huh?" I murmured. "And it's definitely hard to fill _my_ shoes." She made a face but stayed quiet. "Speaking of shoes, _what _are you wearing on your feet?"

"Uh, sneakers." She stated the obvious, glancing between her feet and me.

"I know what sneakers are. I just don't understand why you are wearing them when you're not at the gym!" I let out an exasperated sigh. She had a lot to learn. "Never mind. I can drive, right?"

"Uh...it's your car." She reminded me.

"Oh, right!" I laughed, grabbing the keys from her and unlocking the car. After tossing my bag into the back seat and sliding into the front, I started the car. After Nikki had gotten into the passenger side, we were off. I expected her to ask questions, want to know what I had found out, at least ask me what had happened, but instead she stayed silent and just looked out the window.

_Whatever._

She didn't say anything until I had pulled up to the little motel near Forks Middle School. I parked and was out of the car before she could ask what was going on.

"Wait!" She gasped, opening her door. "What are you doing?" I paused as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Well, we can't exactly _both_ go back to my house...it's kinda a dead giveaway. You need to stay here for a day or two until I can tell my parents and get my life back under control." I explained. I mean, _duh_! We couldn't just walk through La Push together without having everything sorted out.

"I have to stay _here_?"

"Just for a day or two, promise." I assured her. She stared blankly at me for a few moments and finally I just sighed and walked back over to the car, reaching into the backseat and grabbing the bag I had brought with me to LA. "I have a bunch of magazines in here and some fast food menus that you can look at. And I can come over tomorrow and see you."

"Oh...well...I guess…" She conceded.

"Good!" I skipped forward, handing over the bag and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best sister ever!" A genuine smile graced her features and she tucked some of her hair behind her right ear before nodding her head happily.

I handed over almost the rest of the cash I had with me to the old man at the counter and booked a single room for one night but told him I might be booking it for a second night. He nodded and didn't ask any questions, just had me fill out a form with my name - I wrote Nikita's - and gave me a room key. Thank God I didn't know that many people in Forks or this could have gone bad. Of course no one in a small town would care about details at a little motel and, for that, I couldn't be happier.

"Okay...well…" Nikki trailed off as I looked around the dinky room. "I'll see you...tomorrow? Right?"

"Of course and there's some granola bars and fortune cookies in the bag if you get hungry." I offered.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, and can I have my phone back?" I remembered. She reached into her pocket and handed over my slick iPhone. I had missed this baby. We paused for a few moments and just stared at each other. It really was creepy how similar we looked. We were identical and I still hadn't been able to find a key difference between us. Even our voiced were the same - though Nikita's was definitely softer than mine. "_Wellllll_...bye!" I sent her a quick wave, turned on my heel, then pranced out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I think I heard her say bye after the door was shut.

Whatever.

I had things to do, people to see, people to..._do_?

I needed to find Lucas, explain myself. I needed to see Dakota and Spencer. I _knew_ they missed me. And, of course, I had to see my family. I had missed everyone.

Hello, gross moss-covered everything! Hello, damp ground! Hello, La Push!

I've missed you.

* * *

><p>I wrenched open the front door that I hadn't used in over two weeks. I wasn't sure how exactly I had let my trip last as long as it did but it was over now and I could finally get on with my life...and figure out how to integrate Nikita into it.<p>

"Ah!" I yelped, grabbing onto the little table by our front door as I almost face planted. I had tripped over Ava's boots that had not been put away. I glared at them and straightened myself. "Ava!" I screeched. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Nat?" She called in a panic, rushing down the stairs. She spotted the boots and gulped. "I am so sorry! I completely forgot to put them away! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I snapped, losing patience for her and watched as the light faded from her eyes. I pushed past her and started up towards my room. Sleeping in crapy motels with stains on the comforters was not what I was used to and I had missed my beautiful room with my fluffy pillows and array of eyeshadows.

My door that was usually closed was wide open and I inched closer to it, wondering what would possess Nikita to leave my bedroom door open. My mom might go through my stuff or Ava might steal my clothes. It should _not _be left open. I walked quickly into the room and suppressed a groan. My room was _clean_ and I _hated _it.

The makeup that had covered my vanity was now either organized neatly or put away. Little did anyone know that the mess of the different products had been organized to _me_. My nail polish was no longer lined up on the window sills and clothes appeared to be hung in the closet.

I could _kill _Nikita.

My iPhone vibrated and I jumped in surprise. I hadn't had my phone with me in what seemed like forever. I opened the text. Seth. _Of course._

*_Can we talk? I'd like to at least be friends…_*

I almost laughed. Almost.

What I wanted to write back was that _I'd rather gorge my eyes out_, but I decided that it wouldn't do Nikki any good and I didn't want her mad at me so instead I ignored it. Not like it was important anyway. Besides, what idiot wants to be friends with their ex? And they were dating for, like, a day.

"Want me to stay in here again tonight?" Ava asked from the doorway, offering me a small smile.

"I'd rather gorge my eyes out."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She stood there for a few seconds.

"You can leave now."

* * *

><p>Dakota always says that beautiful people should never date each other. She says that together they just don't generate enough attention. When both people are beautiful, neither are beautiful. Together, as a couple, they are less than what they should be. They cancel each other out.<p>

This is part of the reason why Nikita can't date Seth. Nikki looks just like me so of course she is beautiful...gorgeous even. And - while I hate to admit it - Seth is hot. He is a beautiful _He-Men Hottie_ and I guess he's a nice guy. If he was uglier and drug-free I'd definitely approve.

I don't know. Maybe. Probably.

* * *

><p>"Four, thirty-six, twenty-two." Dakota trilled loyally from her spot, leaning against the locker next to mine. I sent her a smile and she winked back. It was as if nothing had changed. And maybe it hadn't...maybe things were exactly as I had left it. "Jeez, I missed you." She sighed, smiling wide.<p>

"Missed you too, Boo." I cooed, opening the locker and rummaging through my things that were most definitely not how I left them. "Do you know where my chemistry book is?"

"My locker." A deep, sad voice answered. I froze momentarily before motioning for Dakota to move aside. She quickly hurried away from Seth's locker and flanked me on my left side

"And why would they be there?" I snapped before I could help it.

"Because you don't have enough room in your locker with all the clothes and makeup you keep in there." _Seth_. He explained the reason my books aren't in my locker so calmly and nicely that I was a little thrown.

"Oh, of course." I muttered and suddenly Spencer was on my right side - having abandoned her flirting session with Cole - with her hands on her hips and ready to back me up.

"Can I walk you to class, maybe talk?" He suggested, running a hand through his hair as he pulled both of our chemistry books off the top shelf of his locker and handed over mine.

"If I wanted to talk, I would have answered the phone." I insisted, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, she doesn't want anything to do with you." Dakota pointed out.

"You should just leave her alone." Spencer continued, flipping her hair behind her right shoulder. I watched as Seth's eyes moved away from his locker to glare at my two friends.

"Can you call off your minions, Nat?" He gritted. The nickname shot through me. He was close enough to Nikita that he used nicknames for her…? I shook my head, shaking off my hesitation and also answering no to his question.

"Puh-lease, like you're flying solo." I accused, nodding in the direction of Brady and Collin. They were standing behind him and both looking at me with confusion and betrayal. I focused back on Seth and, for the first time, stared him straight in the eyes. He froze for a moment before squinting slightly. "What?" I asked, breaking him out of his revere.

"Guys, go on, I'll see you at lunch." He waved Collin and Brady away. They both glanced at each other before shrugging and heading off in the direction of their next class.

"Kota, Spence, wait for me at the water fountain." I ordered.

"But-" Dakota started.

"No."

"Natalie!" Spencer protested.

"_Now._"

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to your friends like that. Maybe you'll wake up one day and realize you don't have any left." He sighed as my two best friends left me alone to talk to my ex-boyfriend...well, _Nikki's_ ex-boyfriend. My mouth dropped in surprise and I really hoped Dakota and Spencer hadn't heard what he said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." His quick apology surprised me.

"No, go for it. You can say whatever you want because we're not together anymore." I replied coldly.

"Nat...Natalie, what happened? And don't give me some crap answer about Lucas...I know something else happened. I just don't get it…" He trailed off. "Everything was fine and now...well…" He swallowed.

"What?"

"You're just...different…and I don't understand." He admitted.

"Different?" I sucked in a breath.

"Yeah...I mean, you look the same but you just seem different than the girl I spent everyday with for the past two weeks." He looked guilty as he said the words and I cocked my head to the side in confusion. He had only been with me for five minutes and somehow he just _knew_ I wasn't _his_ Natalie.

"Hmm...interesting…" I murmured, studying him for a second longer. "Maybe I misjudged you...give me a day or two." I turned away and started towards my friends who were waiting by the fountain for me.

"Wait. Natalie, I don't understand." He called after me, but I just ignored him, heading towards Chemistry, both the girls following me.

"So...Nat," Spencer finally spoke up. "I think Cole may really like me." I glanced towards her and she was nodding, looking expectantly at me. "He doesn't have a date to the Winter Ball yet and I think he's going to ask me."

"That's great, Spence." Dakota encouraged, giving her the reaction she was obviously hoping for. Dakota looked at me and both girls waited for me to say something. I rolled my eyes.

"Spencer, I love you, but we all know Cole is never going to date you. Ever. So you should just drop it." I insisted, giving her the truth. Cole had been flirting with her for the past few months without making any move towards something permanent. He wasn't going to date her. He just wasn't.

"Nikki said I should go for it." She whispered softly and I could see the hurt that flittered across her face. "She said that she thinks he likes me, even if I'm too good for him." It was possibly one of the most hurtful things she could say to me. Comparing me to my sister and indicating that Nikita was better than me on some level. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around to face her.

"Well, _Nikki's_ not here." I shot back. "And she doesn't know anything anyway." She turned on her heel and headed away from us towards her math class. Dakota and I stood there for a few silent moments. "Come on, Kota, we need to get to Chemistry." She followed without another word.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jake." I smiled flirtatiously as I took my seat in front of him in English. His eyes widened before he narrowed them at me.<p>

"Hey."

He sounded colder than usual and I couldn't hide my surprise. Ariana was staring at me wide eyed from her seat by his side. I hadn't seen her in weeks, she had been absent for two weeks before I had left and she looked different. I gave her a once over, not impressed. Clearly she had joined the cult and taken some steroids. She looked uncomfortable and confused by my gaze which was weird but I just turned back to Jake and smiled.

"So, what's up?" I asked, twirling a piece of my hair.

"Nothing." He answered tightly. "What's up with _you_?"

"Oh, you know, nothing." I responded, offering him a smile. "Spencer thinks that Cole is going to ask her to the dance, how delusional is_ that_?" I laughed slightly but they both just stared blankly at me._ Tough crowd_.

"Why are you being a bitch?" Ariana finally asked. "Why did you break up with Seth, you're his-"

"Ari."

"But they're-"

"**_Ariana_**."

She gave him a submissive look before glancing down at the notebook that was sitting on her desk. I narrowed my eyes. Ariana and I weren't friends or even acquaintances, where did she get the right to call me a bitch?

"You should control your gang members, Jacob, maybe put a muzzle on _her_." I scowled. Her head snapped up and, as if to prove me right, she let out a low growl. I jumped in surprise, almost falling off my chair. "Did she just _growl_ at me?" I squeaked. But Jake just slid an arm around her neck, pulling her close, and acted as if it never happened.

"Class is starting, Natalie, you should get your homework out." He said and I knew this was the end of our conversation. I also knew that I had no idea what my homework was or if Nikita had even done it.

_Well, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita.<strong>

"Knock, knock!" A voice called from outside the door. I shot up from the bed I had been lying on and flung open the door, surprised by who was there but happy nonetheless. "Nikita!" Dakota exclaimed, smiling wide and pulling me into a one armed hug. "I come baring food." She produced a takeout container from The Diner the she had been holding in her other hand.

"Dakota! Thank you!" I smiled, taking the food from her. "I am starving." The granola bars and fortune cookies just weren't cutting it and after reading through all the Chinese takeout menus, I was even hungrier.

"Natalie said she would visit later but she got invited to hand out with Jake and the gang so she sent me over to see you." Dakota explained. I paused mid-bite of a delicious looking chicken nugget.

"With...with Seth?" I asked. She nodded, looking semi-apologetic before changing the subject.

"Anyway, can I call you Nikki?" She asked, resting her elbows on the little table and laying her head in her hands. "Or maybe Nix?"

"If-if you want." I responded.

"Great!" She announced. "Though I do really like Nikita, it's a pretty badass name. We'll get you some leather jackets and black healed boots and then we'll be all set!"

"Sure, Dakota." I agreed, just glad that someone was with me and talking to me. It had gotten rather lonely in the little motel room. There were only so many Spanish soap operas on and only so many times you could read Wah Sing Sai's lunch menu before you felt like slamming your head against the wall. I ate some more of the food while she fiddled with her phone before I finally getting the courage to talk to her about something that was bugging me and that I wanted to clarify. "Um, you and Spencer are not mad at Natalie or me, right?" I asked. She gave me a confused look.

"Of course not."

"I just mean...I didn't tell you...we didn't…"

"Oh. _Oh!_" She interrupted, recognition flittered across her face. "Oh Honey, of course I'm not mad at you. Spencer and I knew the entire time."

"You knew?" I questioned. The words sounded funny to me even as I repeated them back to her.

"Yes, of course." She rolled her eyes. "Natalie is our best friend so of course she would tell us about you. I mean, it was Spencer's idea that you guys switch places. I have to say though, when I saw you on that Monday morning, I swear I thought it was still her and that she hadn't made the switch. You guys just look _so_ much alike, it's crazy. I just - hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Excuse me?" I pushed back the chair and stood up so fast that it knocked over and she jumped in surprise.

"We knew." She repeated slowly. "We knew you weren't Natalie."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! I wanted this out about a week and a half ago but I've been working way too much and I decided to make this chapter even longer than I anticipated. The next chapter is almost done though which is really good! It will probably be up in a week or so.<strong>

**I also want to let everyone know that I am almost finished with my Kim and Jared story: _Wonderland_ that takes place in my Kills World. There are only a few more chapters left and then I will be continuing in that world with my Jake/OC story: _Acid Annie_. It won't be required to read _Wonderland_ to understand _Acid Annie_ but it definitely helps and I wanted to let you guys know so that if you do plan to read _Acid Annie_ and want to read _Wonderland_ first, you could start now. For more information on _Acid Annie_, I will be posting a special summary for it at the end of the next chapter of Wonderland that should be out soon.**

**Finally, check out my tumblr for exclusive content, pictures, and to ask any questions. I recently posted a list of a few of my favorite Kim and Jared stories and I posted the link to my Goodreads so if either of those things interest you, check out the link in my profile!**

**Thanks for sticking with this story and I hoped this chapter lived up to your expectations. I know the end was a little bomb that I dropped and I am curious to see if anyone thought that or had suspected Spencer and Dakota knowing. I had only officially told one person about my plan for them to know but if any of you read _Break You Hard_, you might have suspected it. Let me know!**

**XOXOC**


	12. Forgiveness?

**Next chapter! I've actually had a majority of this written for a LONG time so I am glad you guys are getting to finally read this. Thanks for all the response on the last chapter, this one takes place right where it left off! XX.**

* * *

><p>They knew. The entire time. They knew.<p>

Natalie knew they knew.

Natalie told them.

Natalie didn't tell me.

They could have helped me, I could have had someone to talk too because they knew… But they didn't tell me. They played me like the joke was on me. They all lied. I stormed out of the motel. I knew exactly where Natalie was. She was with _my_ boyfriend at _my_ friend's house and that wasn't fair because she had lied. I was struggling to get by and be her and she had lied.

"Where the hell are you going, Nata-Nikki?" Dakota stammered out. I spun around to face her.

"Where are your car keys?" I snapped. She glanced over to the open motel room door and then to me. I sprinted back to the room and snatched up the keys before she even realized what was going on. Too bad she was in heals, she might have been able to catch me before I sped away in her car, leaving her stranded at the crappy motel.

It wasn't long after that I was pulling up in front of Emily and Sam's yellow house. I was beyond mad, I couldn't remember ever being this mad at someone...especially someone I cared about. None of the guys ever knocked so I didn't bother, just slamming open the door and storming into the house.

"_NATALIE!_" I screeched. How could she betray me like this? We were sisters. Her eyes widened and Jacob, who was sitting next to her, was staring with his mouth hanging open. "You little _bitch_!" I shrieked. "You told them! You said no one could no but you told Dakota and Spencer!"

"Holy fuck…" Collin muttered from somewhere off to the side. At the sound of Collin's voice, Natalie snapped out of her thoughts and jumped up from the couch, glaring at me.

"Oh yeah? We're gonna go there, Nix?" She yelled back. "They are my best friends which you wouldn't understand since you have no friends!" That hurt.

"Well, maybe if my sister wasn't running around Los Angeles eating at every Chinese restaurant she saw then I would be able to make friends and worry about things other than her!" I shot back. I was not in the mood to be pushed around. I might not have yelled often but when I got mad, I got really mad.

"You know that was not what I was doing! You were fine with the plan!"

"Yeah, I _was _fine with the plan! And the plan included not telling anyone!" I reminded her. _Didn't she get it? Couldn't she just apologize?_ "If you wanted to tell them so bad then you should have just told me! I would have been fine with it! You didn't have to lie to me!" She let out an annoyed huff and crossed her arms in true Natalie fashion.

"No you wouldn't have, don't lie! You wouldn't have wanted them to know, _I know you_." She said, still seething and getting closer to me, more into my face.

"Really, Natalie? Cuz you don't know anything at all. If you did then you would know how important Seth is to me!" I complained. "I asked, _begged_, you to let me tell Seth because he means so much to me and you wouldn't even consider it! You said no one could know! But they did because you told your friends!"

"Seth means so much to you? He probably doesn't even like you! He thought he was dating me!" She yelled in response. I recoiled a little before turning my glare into one a little harder.

"That's not true. It's not! He never payed any attention to you, just like Jake!" I argued, hoping with every fiber of my being that it was true. "Do you know how hard it is to be you? I have to walk around everyday acting like I am so much better than everyone else, and I didn't even know what I was supposed to be doing the whole time! I had no one to help me but they could have and they didn't because you told them not to! Did you want me to fail? Do you like seeing me fail?"

"Nikita…" She said a little quieter, glancing around. I'm sure everyone was watching but I didn't care. She needed to understand how much she hurt me and that it may take me a little while to forgive her.

"No!" I growled. "Let me talk and don't interrupt like you always do!" She winced by the loudness of my voice right in her face. "You are just a spoiled little brat and you think of no one but yourself!"

I didn't even realized she had slapped me until after three-seconds and a few shocked gasps, one of them being her own. The stinging came next and I automatically reached my hand up to my cheek, wincing when it brushed against the skin. I couldn't help the tears the started to silently leak down my face.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "I am so sorry, Nikki, I just...Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that." She took a step forward and reached towards me to pull me into a hug but I stumbled back a little, away from her. I glanced slowly over the group of the people I had grown to consider friends. They all were wearing expressions mixed with horror, shock, confusion, and disbelief.

"Fucking awesome." Ariana stated, looking between the two of us. "Embry? I want one, can we keep one of them...do you think theres a third one or something…?"

Seth was absolutely frozen and when I finally looked at him, I just burst into tears. Not the silent kind that had been slowly falling down my face, but the actual crying kind. He was in front of me in the next second and had quickly pulled me into his arms, burying his face in my neck and breathing in steadily.

"Nikita…" Natalie whispered, trying again. "I'm sorry...I didn't get it and I should have, but I-"

"Get away." Seth snarled at her, lifting his head up from my neck and pulling me against his chest, as close to him as possible. "She's mine, don't touch her." I had never heard Seth sound so mad but I didn't care. I just wanted him to hold me and cuddle me and maybe give me a few kisses. I just wanted him to be there for me because I needed him so much.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"Natalie or er...whoever you are..." Jake started in an even voice. "It'd be best if you just backed away from them." I couldn't tell if she did but Seth stopped growling.

"I'm not Natalie." I choked out, although that was pretty obvious by now.

"She's not you." My whole body shook slightly and he slowly ran his fingers through my hair like he knew I liked. "Shh...it's okay." He hummed against the top of my head. I hadn't realized I was still crying quietly. I pulled back and did my best to wipe my tears. He stared into my eyes and cupped my face, rubbing my uninjured cheek.

"Yeah mom, I cleaned my room... No, I didn't load the dishwasher… Why? Because I didn't use any silverware, I used my hands." A voice I recognized as Quil's filled the house as he came through the front door. "Yeah, she'll probably come to dinner...yeah Embry will be with her if she does...I don't care, I just love food... I don't want to go to...aw _fuck_." He stopped himself part way through his phone conversation once he took in the scene. "I've got to go." He hung up and slowly looked around at everyone, his eyes resting on me and Natalie in particular. "Dammit! I miss _everything_! What the hell is going on here?"

"I was wondering the same thing…" Sam muttered. Emily looked like she still hadn't registered that there was actually two of us. Seth let out another low growling sound as Jacob approached us.

"_Seth._" He said flatly. "Let go of her, she's not going anywhere." I didn't want him to let go of me though so I wrapped my arms even tighter around his middle in hopes that he wouldn't leave me. Seth thankfully didn't listen to Jake and stayed right where he was with his nose pressed into the side of my neck.

"Nikita…" Natalie started again. "Nikki, Honey, I am so sorry. Please, just come with me, we'll go home and talk to my parents and everything will be okay. Please just-"

"Her name is Nikita?" Jake asked, interrupting her. I pulled my head away from Seth's chest, wiping my face again and being extra careful of my stinging cheek. She glanced at him for a moment, looking annoyed.

"_Yes._" She answered, taking a step closer to me, only to be stopped by Leah.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Leah asked, looking down at her. Even when Leah scared me and gave backwards compliments, she never, _ever _used that tone when she talked to me. _Ever. _"I suggest you scurry backwards before we send the wolves after you." Jacob gave her a warning look while she stared straight down at my sister who, to her credit, didn't look like she wanted to cry like I had the first time Leah had looked me in the eyes.

"I am going to see _my_ sister so back off." She snapped back. Natalie was brave, I'd give her that. Leah just laughed softly.

"I don't think so, she gets to stay with Seth so you can lose any thoughts of taking her away **_right now_**." She answered, eerily calm. Natalie glared for a second before dropping her gaze and staying where she was. I focused back on Seth.

"I just knew that wasn't you and I thought I lost you or that there was something wrong with me...I just...Oh God, I'm so glad you're okay." I did my best to keep any tears I had left, in and just let him hold me. "Nikita?" He whispered and I glanced up at him. "That's a pretty cool name." And even though I had a rule about kissing in front of people, I decided I didn't care and that all that mattered right now was that Seth was here and that I didn't have to leave him. I stood up on my toes and cupped his cheeks, pulling his mouth to mine and kissing him hungrily.

Because I needed to and we both needed it.

"I'm so, so sorry." I whispered, pulling back.

"It's okay...really, I'm not mad, just kinda confused. I mean...how did this even happen?" He asked. I was going to answer, when I noticed everyone else was leaning in and staring intently at me. I bit my lip and buried my face in Seth's chest. "It's okay." He soothed.

"I want to go home!" I cried. Natalie was quick to step in.

"Okay, okay. We'll go right now, Sweetie. We'll head right home." She insisted.

"No." I complained. "I want to go back to my foster family. I want to go back to Salem." Seth's hands that had found their way to my hair again, froze. He made a slightly strangled sound, coming from the back of his throat and Natalie gasped. "I want to go back to them, I don't want a sister."

"Nikki...baby, come on. You don't mean that, I love you, you know that. You want to stay here and you want my parents to be your parents and you want Ava to be your little sister and you want...and you want Seth. You don't want to leave him." She insisted in a panicked voice.

"You can't leave." Seth said brokenly. "You...you just can't." I felt bad since he was being so nice to me but I didn't want to be the center of attention anymore and I didn't want to be near Natalie. But I really liked Seth, loved him even, so I didn't want to leave him just yet.

"Okay Nikita, we'll go to my house and you can sleep on it and I'm sure you'll change your mind in the morning." Natalie said calmly, resting her hand on my arm. I flinched and she had the nerve to look hurt.

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_."

"She's staying with me." Seth said. I nodded my head gratefully. I just wanted to get away and be with Seth.

"No, she's not." Natalie argued, crossing her arms for the second time that night. When Natalie crossed her arms, she meant business. I knew a fight was coming and I really didn't want to be in the middle of it - literally - when it happened.

"_Yes_, she is."

"_No_, she's not."

"_Yes_, she-"

"How about I get Nata-er..._Nikita_? Something to drink before you guys start at it because she doesn't look too good." Collin suggested, stepping a little closer. Seth paused in his arguing and looked down at me.

"I think I want to sit down." I said quietly. Seth's concerned looking face made me feel worse as I pulled out of his arms. I walked a little unsteady towards Collin and leaned against him.

"Don't worry, Man, I'll make sure she doesn't leave." He said softly to Seth. That made me feel bad. He was worried I was going to leave and never come back. I wondered if I could really leave. Could I really take a bus to Salem and never come back to La Push? Would I be able to do that? If I was being honest with myself, I didn't think I could. "What's your name again?" He asked.

"Nikita...but you can call me Nikki if you want." I offered quietly. He sighed and led me to a chair in the kitchen.

"Nikki? What the hell did you get yourself into?" He asked.

"My sister is kinda really bad at giving advice, and forming plans, and basically dealing with situations. The good news is that I haven't spent enough time around her for it to rub off on me." I explained softly. A smile spread across his face.

"Yup, _this _is _our_ Natalie."

"Nikita." I reminded him.

"Same thing." He shrugged. I guess it kinda was.

"So, you guys just switched places?" Brady asked, butting in. I nodded my head and happily accepted the water Emily handed me.

"Thank you, Emily." She smiled at me, looking a little weary before scuttling over to Sam's side. Brady reached up and touched the side of my face making me flinch.

"That's gonna bruise." He muttered. "But chick fights are _hot_."

"I didn't even get to hit her back or pull her hair or anything." I said mournfully. Brady nodded his head and looked like that was truly tragic.

"_REALLY?_ Cuz if we're being technical here, she's not even your girlfriend anymore. She broke up with you. Yeah, that's right, I said it." I could hear Natalie and Seth fighting in the other room.

"_NIKITA!_" Seth called, walking into the kitchen. "Tell your sister we are getting back together. I mean, we are getting back together, right? You'll be my girlfriend again?" He asked, begging me silently with his eyes.

"Do I still get free ice cream at the diner?" I asked, considering his girlfriend offer for a moment. He blinked a few times as if soft serve deliciousness really didn't matter right now. Well, it did. A lot.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Okay, then I'll be your girlfriend."

"HA! See? She's my girlfriend so she's staying with me. I bet you don't even know her favorite color!" He accused. Natalie glanced over at me and stayed quiet for a few moments, looking a little guilty. "Well, it's red." He said matter-of-factly.

"That's _my _favorite color, you bimbo!" She shot back. Seth looked absolutely crushed.

"I like sea-foam green." I pointed out. "But I don't really pick favorites because then I feel bad for the other colors who didn't get picked." Natalie shot my boyfriend a smug look. "But in Seth's defense, I did tell him it was red." I really shouldn't have been enjoying their bickering, but I was. I couldn't help it. No one had actually ever fought over me. No one had ever fought _for_ me. I was pushed from place to place, from foster home to foster home, but no one ever bothered to fight for me and try to get me a family or try to get me to stay in one place.

It was about damn time someone fought for me.

"Oh, please, Embry? Pretty, pretty please? I'll feed her and walk her everyday! And we can get her a collar and bring her with us next time we go to Canada! _Please!_" Ariana begged. Embry on the other hand didn't look very amused, but still, he glanced between Natalie and me.

"Which one would you want?"

"Natalie-Two!" She sang happily.

"Which one is Natalie-Two?" He asked. She paused for a moment, glancing between us.

"I'm not sure…"

"Why don't we let Nikki choose?" Jacob suggested. "Though she hasn't made very good choices listening to you, Nat." He shot my sister a playful smile and I didn't miss the wink he gave her.

"Jakeee!" Natalie whined, a smile lighting up her features, and for a moment I saw the fun, flirty sister that Jacob probably enjoyed talking with and that Lucas loved.

"I want to be with Seth." I said quietly. Natalie looked crushed but she finally nodded her head and looked warily around the crowded house.

"Well...this has been an interesting day." She mused, her expression turning to one of boredom. "I'm sorry to say that I will probably never be friends with any of you _soo_...bye." She turned on her heel and flounced through the kitchen towards the little hallway that would lead to the exit. She stopped at the last second and spun on her heel, popping her hip and giving us all a very Natalie-smirk. "Except for you, Jake, _you_ can call me later. Nikita, _Honey,_ I'll see you tomorrow." She talked to me like I was the ugly pet cat that you had to urge to eat it's dried chicken and seafood pieces. It made my anger towards her boil up towards the surface again. I lunged towards her but Collin quickly wrapped his arms around me to hold me back. She paused for a moment and looked like she was going to finally leave but then her eyes rested on Seth. "And, Seth, I _can't wait_ to block your locker at school." On that note she turned and continued out the door and to her car.

"Can you believe her?" I gasped, clenching my hands into fists. "She thinks she can just do or say whatever she wants. She is such a whiny, selfish, braty-"

"Woah, woah, okay, calm down." Seth soothed, massaging my shoulders as my slight hysteria started to rise. I let out a deep breath of air, trying to calm myself, before glancing up at him.

"Do you hate me?" I asked, staring into his dark, brown eyes. "Because it's okay if you do or if your mad at me...it's o-okay."

"What?" He raised his eyebrows. "Of course I don't hate you. I'm not mad at you either."

"You should hate me." I frown. "Or at least be mad at me."

"I don't, I promise, Nata-kita." He stuttered and I winced before glancing down. "Sorry." I shook my head and slowly placed my now empty glass of water on the counter.

"Can we…" I didn't even have to finish my sentence, he just nodded and pulled me by both my hands towards the exit.

"Let's go."

"Wait! I wanna find out what happened! I wanna find out how she ended up here!" Collin whined and Ariana quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too!" Brady echoed bouncing on his toes and looking expectantly at us or, more specifically, at me. Maybe they all expected me to be like Natalie but I was nothing like her and really didn't like the attention I was getting. Luckily, Seth always seemed to know what I wanted and needed.

"Not now, guys." He mumbled, wrapping and arm around me. He glanced at Jacob, who nodded once, and then led me through the small group of large people who had gathered to watch the excitement. They were probably hoping I'd slap Natalie.

I should have.

"But-"

_"Not now." _

When we reached outside and the fresh air, I took a long gust of air in through my mouth and sighed. Things were so screwed up. I shouldn't have listened to Natalie, she obviously wasn't a good role model and didn't know how to do the right things. I wasn't even sure if she actually cared about me.

"You know, I wanted to tell you. I really did. I begged her to let me tell you because I really liked you. I mean, I still do really like you, I just… She told me I couldn't because it was our secret and I believed her. I shouldn't have believed her." I babbled.

"Um...just to confirm...you were the person I was with and talking to since that day I walked one of you to math class, right?" Seth asked, looking wary.

"Yes." I nodded my head. "That was me, you didn't date Natalie or talk to her or anything until today." His smile lit up his face again before he pulled me closer to his side.

"We're good then. Let's go, you look cold."

I blinked up at him, confused, but followed - stumbled - next to him all the way to his house. Had he just fixed us? Something I had worried about since before we were even dating? Had he just made what I had done 'okay' in his mind? He couldn't do that. He couldn't be all forgiving and act like everything was perfect. Because it wasn't.

"Seth?" I questioned. I just didn't get it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just...did you just forgive me?" I wondered. He paused for a moment.

"No…" He trailed off for a moment. "There is nothing to forgive. I was never mad at you, just your sister."

I wanted to burst into tears.

"Seth, you can't just do that." I muttered. "You can't just not be mad at me for what I did. I impersonated someone and then dated you while pretending to be someone else. I'm a horrible person. You have to be mad at me, you have to make me beg for forgiveness."

"Um...no I don't?" He responded, though it came out as more of a question. I pulled away from him and buried my face in my hands. I didn't want Seth to be mad at me but at the same time I did. I didn't deserve his kindness. "Come on." He sighed. "Let's get you inside, I'll get you some hot chocolate, maybe some warm clothes, and then you can tell me all about it. 'Kay?" I nodded my head and let him lead me inside.

And the worst thing in the entire world happened.

"Hey, Natalie! Are you staying for dinner?" Sue asked me, smiling widely.

I burst into tears.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Nice long chapter for you guys! I hoped this put some of you at ease and that those who were royally pissed at me are now only slightly pissed off. Remember to let me know what you guys think! Some supernatural will be coming up in future chapters as well as the telling of the parents, the decision about staying-or-going, and more information on what<em> exactly<em> Natalie found out in LA. **

**Also, check out my tumblr! _Acid Annie_ summary posted for anyone who is interested and I have a new theme!(:**

**Update on this series****: There will be about 8 more chapters in this story...I don't want it to go on forever but, as a lot of you know, there will be more in my Perfection series. The next story is going to be a Collin/OC story (if you read BYH, you might know who the lovely lady is. Hint: She is also in this story). It will be called Not In Love and be relatively short (between 5 and 10 chapters). After that will be my Paul/Rachel story (Activate My Heart) that I still have nothing figured out for… I'm working on it though, I swear! Reason that I am telling you all this: ****I NEED A BETA**** (wrote that in caps for those of you who just skim these author notes). I am looking for someone to beta "Not In Love" when the time comes for it to be posted. I want someone who has written stories that I can check out to make sure I know you can write. I also am requiring you to have read/be reading: BYH, Mirrors, and 2iB. If you're interested, let me know in a review or PM me if you're interested!**

**In conclusion, I am almost to 200 reviews for this story so that is awesome and I want to thank all of you for your continued support (even when I'm a slow writer and have brain blocks and leave author notes as long as this). You guys rock! XX.**


End file.
